Frozen Time with Lost Memories
by SylphWindDancer
Summary: Scarlett, Yuan, teenagers, ToS group, and one prophecy. Will Theron succeed in desroying Symphonia? And will someone join him that nobody, even me, didn't expect? And will someone be killed? Sequal to Past Times! Complete! Thanks to reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**_Tales of Symphonia: Frozen Time with Lost Memories_**

**Me: Helloooooo, again, everyone! You might remember me, I am the authoress of Tales of Symphonia --- Past Times. I am here to tell you the next story of that! Now, my muse-**

**Scarlett: Hi.**

**Me: Ahem! Scarlett Aurion! Now, before she say the disclaimer, let me put this, this way: read Past Times first, beginning to end. Only dodo's read it backwards!**

**Scarlett: What an idiot...(cough,cough) SylphWindDancer owns nothing! It belongs to Namco, except me, my sister, Celeste, and my children, and a few other people coming in.**

**Me: Enjoy this story!**

Chapter 1: Another Introduction...

Loud, running footsteps were heard throughout the large house. Two children were running around in circles in the house.

"How many times have I told you not to run through the house, Renne? Rylan?" a young woman approched the two children. She had long red hair and auburn eyes with a white shirt and buckles on the arms. Her black pants had a large pocket with strange items in it, then removed her tan colored cape.

"Sorry, Mom." the girl apologized. She had short, light brown hair with a blue-ish tinge and blue-green eyes. She was around 13 and had a red shirt covered up by straps in the middle of the shirt. She'd rolled up her maghogany colored jeans and looked up at her mother.

"We were bored, Mom. I mean, it's rain - hey, look at that!" the boy exclaimed. He was supposed to be 13, but acted like a 4 year old sometimes...he had redish hair with light blue eyes and had a black and white shirt with blue jeans. Rylan ran over to the window, "Look, Mom! Renee, hey Dad!" he turned around and called deeper into the house, "It's snowing again!"

A man with long blue hair and dark green eyes looked out the window, "I see it, Casey." He had a navy blue cape covering his red and black buckled outfit, and brushed some hair back over his right eye, "Did you take care of Uncle Lloyd's dog yet?"

"Ahh! I almost forgot about poor Noishe!" Renee gasped, then ran outside to take care of her uncle's 'dog.'

"Man, hey Dad, is Noishe really a dog? I mean, he looks like an alien!" Rylan mumbled to his father as he went out the door as well.

"Yuan...do you think the peace in Symphonia will last long enough, or will it happen sooner than we think?" the woman turned to her husbund.

"I don't know, Scarlett..." Yuan replied. "I haven't seen anything so far."

"Gosh...I hope _she _gets here soon. Or else the world may be destroyed...or worse - the worlds." Scarlett moaned.

"Yeah, but..." Yuan sighed.

**_On Earth, the world that was forgotten, in the year 3090..._**

A girl stretched and sighed, it was finally time for the Kickball Tournament. She had light cerulean blue hair and sea green eyes. She looked 19, but was only 17.

"Come on, Yuka! It's almost your turn!" a boy of 18 called. He had dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes.

"Coming, Xylon!" Yuka called back.

She ran over to the long line of people lined up on the sidewalk and took her place back. _'Just two more people, and hopefully, I can kick another home run...' she thought._

Xylon took his turn to kick, and the ball flew over the second baseman's head and the center fielder ran for it. Xylon played his old trick on it and managed to make it to third base.

He looked at her and gave her a look that said, 'it's up to you now.'

She went up to kick and all the boys in the outfield yelled to each other, "Hey, it's Yuka! Back up! Be ready to catch it!"

"Why are you all backing up?" Yuka taunted, "I don't kick that hard!"

When her foot was about to make contact with the ball, she was stopped suddenly by a bark.

She nearly tripped over her foot stopping herself to look back. There, standing, was her black and white border collie and black great dane. In the collie's mouth was a piece of paper.

Yuka walked to her and patted her head, "Did you come again, Irene?" and took the paper from her mouth, then looked back at the great dane, "And of course, you acommpanied her, didn't you, boy? You're such a good boy, Luke!"

She scanned over the note and announced at her coach, "My mother wants me and Xylon over at my house now."

"Go ahead, Jacob, kick for her." the coach sighed at them, "Carlie, run for Xylon."

Xylon moaned and ran off of third base and ran with Yuka to her home.

They ran down the street with lots of people walking around and riding hovering scooters. Years ago, cars were banned from the world and hovering vehicles were created to help polution. Anyway, the two teens and dogs ran down the street to Yuka's house.

When they arrived, they caught their breath and Yuka slid her door open, "Mom, we're here! What did you want?"

Yuka and Xylon slid off their shoes and slid open the door where Yuka's mother was.

She had light brown hair and green eyes, "Oh, you're here, great!"

Yuka offered a chair to Xylon and he sat down as she sat down herself. "What do you need, Sabrina?"

"Now, kids...I know this is going to sound unbelievable, but you're going to have to trust and believe everything I say."

Yuka and Xylon looked strangely at her.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Yuka asked, puzzled.

"Okay...you know about the legend of the two worlds that never existed? Um...like that video game that you two had when you first turned 13, remember?" she tried to explain.

"Oh, Tales of Symphonia? It had the legendary worlds of Tethe'alla and Sylvarant. Is that what you mean?" Xylon questioned.

"Yes, that. Well..."

"What?" they cocked their heads.

Sabrina sighed, "Oh boy...those worlds...are real."

Dead silence filled the room until they gasped, "What? How is that possible? What do you mean? What in the world!"

"Please, quiet!" Sabrina demanded.

The two quieted down.

"I know it sounds bizzare, but you're going to have to believe me."

"But, how?..." Yuka whispered.

"I can't explain it in details. If you want details, you're going to have to go their yourselves." Sabrina sighed.

"Great and all - but how would we get there?" Xylon raised an eyebrow.

"...So, do you believe me?"

The two looked at each other, and Xylon cocked his head, "I can't speak for Yuka, but I say, that I'll believe you if you show me."

"I think I believe you, Mom." Yuka put her left hand on her right shoulder and winced a little.

"...Follow me."

Sabrina stood up and walked outside. The two slowly followed behind her. She walked out by her garden and went underneath an apple tree. (Yuka's family is very 'rich' in a way. They have a huge backyard!)

"You can reach the world known as Derris-Kharlan through here. A man that I think you guys called him was, Kratos or something like that? Anyway, he'll be waiting for you." Sabrina motioned by in-between two trees that made a shape like a doorway.

Yuka felt a warm breathing down her neck, then a little push on her spine. She jumped and turned around, "Oh, it's just you, Starrlit." Yuka put a hand on her paint horse's forehead. She's called Starrlit because of the three 'stars' on her forehead that forms a triangle. Starrlit nickered in reply.

Yuka and Xylon still stood there staring at the 'doorway' in confusion.

Yuka muttered in Xylon's ear, "I guess I'll go first..."

"Okay."

Sabrina heard this and pressed a piece of bark on one of the tree and pressed a button which opened a door to a purple clouded world. A soulless angel flew in front of the door and turned his head to inform a certain someone about a certain something.

"Lord Kratos, the portal is open again." the angel stated.

A man with auburn colored hair and dark brown eyes (wearing his judgment uniform, which makes him tall and hot...) entered their vision.

"Kratos Aurion!" the two exclaimed.

"I see you two know me, now, we need you, Yuka, for something, and-...who are you?" Kratos gestured to Xylon.

"I'm Xylon Irlington..."

Kratos seemed to stare at him for a moment, then stated, "We need both of you to do something, but first, you need to enter this world. But be cautioned, if you do so, you may not return for quite some time."

That hit them, they stuttered, "What?...But our familes need us!"

They heard Sabrina's voice, "That world needs you more. Time _may _freeze when you are gone."

They thought about that for a minutes, then, Yuka hugged her mother, "I love you, Mom. I'll be careful."

Sabrina hugged her back, "I know you will."

Yuka looked back at her horse and dogs, then patted them, and put a hand on Xylon's shoulder, then walked into the world of Derris-Kharlan.

------

Yuka held her breath, Kratos Aurion, in the flesh! In front of her! Breathing, real! How much better could this get! Wait, hold on...something felt different...her ears were hurting a little...she put her hand up to her ears and gasped.

Xylon walked in and held his breath as well.

"Now, first things first." Kratos motioned for them to follow, "I heard from Sabrina that you know everything about what has happened. Mithos, the Kharlan War, the Journey of Regenaration...correct?"

"Yeah..." the answered.

"...With what's happening on Symphonia, I may need you to do something."

"What?" the two gulped.

"Kratos, are they here already?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes, Anna." Kratos smiled. A woman with red-ish hair and light brown eyes walked up to them, "Hi! I'm Anna Aurion! But you might know me already."

**Me: Annnddd...that's the end of chapter one!**

**Yuka: What? What are we gonna do?**

**Me: I shall tell you later. In the meantime...**

**Scarlett: Read and review, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2 Angels

**Me: Welcome back! Chapter two is on the house!**

**Kratos: Oh my goddess...**

**Me: There is no Goddess! Disclaimer, please!**

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Only me, Celeste, Rylan, Renne, Yuka and Xylon. Not to mention, this plot line.**

**Me: Thanks. Read this chapter!**

Chapter 2: Angels...

"What!" Yuka and Xylon exclaimed at the angel, "Become angels!"

"If you have no objections." Kratos sighed, holding two Cruxis Crystals in his hand. One was a slate color while the other was green-ish.

The two that were sitting on chairs seemed to think this over. _For some reason, Kratos Aurion and Anna Aurion needed our help... _thought Yuka, _So it must be pretty big...well, I didn't come all this way for nothing..._

"All right." Yuka declared her answer.

"What? You're gonna do it?" Xylon gaped at Yuka.

"Thank about it, Xylon. One - we didn't come all this way for nothing, two - if Kratos and Anna Aurion needs our help, it must be something pretty huge." Yuka explained.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at them.

"...So I'm gonna do it." Yuka walked up and took the slate colored Cruxis Crystal from Kratos's hand. She delayed a minute, thinking, "Where should I put it?"

"Back of your hand. I'm going to warn you, **do not **put it on the back of your writing hand...very annoying. It gets in the way..." Kratos frowned at his memory of the experince.

"Fine." Xylon groaned, "Give me the green one."

"All right." Kratos tossed him the Cruxis Crystal and Xylon caught it by reflex and slapped it on the back of his left hand as Yuka put hers on the right.

The two friends felt a rush of power go through their bodies.

After a couple moments, Yuka asked, "When will we get our wings?"

"Soon." was Anna's answer.

"What about sleep, eat, feel, that sort of crap? Can we still do that?" Xylon raised an eyebrow.

"You can eat and feel, and soon enough, you'll have the sight and hearing powers, but you just can't sleep." Kratos replied.

"...All right."

"Here, let me show you how to use this in case of emergency..." Kratos spun around in his red spinny chair (heehee!) and showed the two how to use the city's main data bank and how to move Derris-Kharlan to a different position.

"And in this case...Yuka. Move Derris-Kharlan towards Symphonia." Kratos commanded, getting out of his chair.

Yuka lept from her chair to the red one, spinning in it to face the large computer. She typed in some letters and numbers, then a voice said: "Positioning for Symphonia confirmed."

Yuka grinned at Xylon who muttered, "Know-it-all."

"That sounds famliar..." Anna laughed.

Yuka chuckled and Kratos led them to their rooms for a while.

_30 days later..._

Yuka and Xylon tried to catch their breath. The two _think _that they've been there for 30 days. Yuka stuck her lance in the stone fall and picked herself up. Xylon did the same, but he had a weapon of a bow and arrows. Yuka was the close up attacker and Xylon would be farther away, but his arrows can change into swords for close combat.

"Tir...ed..." Xylon sighed.

"Yeah, me, too." Yuka tried to start walking toward her room when she and Xylon heard Kratos and Anna call, "Yuka! Xylon! Come to the transporter!"

Yuka sighed. Yay, no rest again. She drew forth a pair of deep dark blue wings and Xylon summoned a pair of jade green wings.

They landed near the transporter and walked up to Kratos, "You rang?" Yuka cocked her head.

"It's time to go. Derris-Kharlan is ready to transport us to Symphonia." Kratos replied, looking at an angel and he muttered, "You're in charge, all right?"

"Yes, Lord Kratos." the angel flew off.

"...Will they really be all right?" Xylon asked, worried for the angel's sake.

"Yeah, they'll be fine." Just before Kratos was about to step into the transporter, the four heard a faint cry of a woman's voice: "DAD!"

Kratos and Anna froze. It couldn't have been...

"We have to hurry!" Kratos snapped, picking up Anna and running into the transporter.

"Well, we'll find out." Yuka ran in, leaving Xylon to follow her.

They found themselves flying towards the ground. A short cry of startlement passed Yuka's lips as she took out her wings, slowing her speed. She touched the ground, and looked around for Kratos and Xylon. Where'd they go?

Then she looked up, and saw Kratos hovering above her, high in the sky, looking for something. Then, Xylon landed right next to her, gasping for breath as he looked around. They landed outside of a rebuilt Ozette, and Kratos was looking around frantically.

Yuka flew up to him and asked, "Kratos? What are you looking for?"

"You'll see soon enough. Come on! We have to hurry!" Anna said in a rush.

He flew a bit northward, Yuka and Xylon following. In the distance, after 10 minutes, they saw smoke in the air. The Aurion's hearts stopped.

He picked up his pace, Yuka and Xylon barely able to keep up with him, and when they got closer, they saw a glowing red spot. The two looked around some more - they were near Flanoir. (Hey, rhyme time!)

Yuka and Xylon heard Kratos shout something towards Flanoir. They heard a girl's response, "Yeah!"

Yuka and Xylon looked forward and saw half of Flanoir was on fire. Kratos looked at us, then commanded, "Help find survivers!" and he flew toward the glowing spot.

They were left behind for a second, then flew around the city, and heard lots of screaming, and people were running below.

Yuka had already found two teenagers, one girl with brown hair with tads of blue and a boy, with red colored hair. "Grab hold of me!" Yuka commanded.

Without a fuss, the two teens grabbed her hands, and angel strength helped Yuka carry the two to safety. She landed on the outskirts of the burning town and saw Xylon attempting to carry something green and white...

"H-hey, Yuka! Help me out here! N-Noishe is heavy!" Xylon panted.

She knew it. Yuka flew over to help out her friend and heard the girl below cry out, "Noishe! Are you okay!"

Yuka wondered who those children were. For a moment, she had a slight thought, then dispatched it.

They landed, setting the Protozoan down. Whew...he was heavy for a 'dog.'

"Thank you so much!" the girl ran up and hugged Noishe and the boy grinned, "Thanks a lot."

"Will you...please tell me your names?" Yuka pleaded.

"Umm...I'm Rylan. This is my sister, Renne." Rylan raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"What's your last name?"

"...Aurion."

Yuka and Xylon's jaws dropped.

Until the heard a sort of...sucking wind noise. They turned around, and saw a woman with super long red hair and auburn colored eyes. She had a pair of real flesh and bone red wings out, and Kratos was behind her, shouting, "Scarlett! Stop this right now! Any more fire and you could kill yourself!"

"No..." the girl moaned, appearantly Scarlett, "I won't give...up...not until...all of Flanoir...is safe! I swore...to protect...Flanoir...it's my duty..."

"But it's nothing if your children are with Yuan by themselves! And I don't want to lose you like I did Anna once!" Kratos bit out harshly.

Anna cried from the ground, "Scarlett, don't end up like I did. Too much Mana is horrible!"

"Just a...little mo...re..." Scarlett closed her eyes in pain.

"MOM!" Renne and Rylan cried, "Please STOP!"

"Mom?" Yuka looked up at Scarlett.

With one last inhale, Scarlett sucked up the rest of the fire, and her wings disappeared. She started to fall towards the ground, but Kratos caught her effortlessly.

Xylon and Yuka flew up to Kratos, who was shaking Scarlett, "Scarlett! ...Scarlett...SCARLETT, WAKE UP!"

Kratos gave her a rough last shake and Scarlett let out a small moan to let Kratos know she was still alive. Kratos let out a deep sigh of relief, then they all heard a man's voice call out, "SCARLETT!"

Yuka and Xylon looked downward and saw a man with light blue cerulean hair and sea green eyes. His bangs were sweeping over his right eye.

Yuka held her breath...it couldn't be...

"She's going to be all right, Yuan." Kratos replied, not taking his eyes off Scarlett.

Yuan, our favorite blue haired half-elf gave a gentle smile at Scarlett, then heard Renne and Rylan cry, "Dad!"

Yuan looked down and saw his children unharmed, then flew down, his purple wings giving off sparkles and he put them away to land on the ground and he hugged his children.

Xylon shook his head, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a minute, here. Yuka, didn't you write a story with your main characters as Scarlett and Celeste Aurion?"

"...Yeah."

Okay, now, they were all offcially freaked.

**Yuka: Who-hhhoooo! I'm an angel! I'm an ang-el!**

**Xylon: Sweet.**

**Scarlett: Yah. I made a grand entrance by trying to scare the crap outta ya'll. You thought I was gonna die! Hah, right! There would be no story, then!**

**Me: (Sigh) They're all so violent.**

**Celeste: Where the heck am I?**

**Me: You will...probably come in in the next chapter.**

**Celeste: I better.**

**Kratos: Yeah, yeah.**

**Yuan: R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3 What is going On?

**Me: Disclaimer!**

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns crap. Nothing. Just the plot. It all belongs to Namco.**

**Me: Except you and-**

**Scarlett: Read this chapter and tell SlyphWindDancer how you like it.**

Chapter 3: What in the World?

Yuka, Xylon, Yuan, Renne, Rylan, Anna, and Noishe sat outside a hospital room in Luin waiting on Scarlett to wake up.

Yuka and Xylon explained about Yuka's story called Past Times and about it's characters, which left them speechless.

"And, by the way, Yuan..." Yuka sighed as he turned his head, "...this has been bugging me for a while. I look a whole lot like you. I have the same hair color and eye color. And our names are almost the same. Do you know anything about this?"

Yuan thought about it for a minute, _'So she was sent to Earth, and she forgot all about...'_

"Yes." he answered, "Yes, I know something about this."

"Would you tell me?"

"No. You have to have time before you can figure it out." Yuka pouted. "However, I can give you a clue. all I can say to you is: _Prison gates won't open up for me,_

_"On these hands and knees, I'm crawling, _

_"Oh, I reach for you._

_"Well, I terrified of these four walls,_

_"These iron bars can't hold my soul in,_

_"Oh, all I need is you._

_"Come please, I'm calling._

_"Oh, I scream for you._

_"Hurry, I'm fallin..."_

"Isn't that Savin' Me by Nickelback?" Xylon asked.

Yuan didn't say anything else. Only, "Time and riddles is all you need."

"Huh?" Yuka cocked her head. She was about to ask something else, but the doctor walked in, saying Scarlett was awake, and they could see her.

---

I watched as everyone walked in to see Scarlett, and Yuan still left me confused by his words. That's the first couple of lines to that song...

All I saw were something like small flashes, but I haven't told anyone. 'Time and riddles is all you need...'

What does that mean?

---

Yuka hesitantly walked into the room and saw Scarlett's children hugging their mother. Scarlett had really rosy cheek and she looked like...well...like a mess.

She smiled weakly at Yuka and Xylon, "You must be the two that came from Earth...mice to meet you."

Yuka and Xylon nodded their heads, "Pleased to meet you."

---

I saw that Yuka didn't look right since Yuan said that. I'm starting to worry.

She's not smiling like she always does.

---

Scarlett held Yuan's hand and reported, "I'm not leaving here for a while. Not until my Mana calms down. The doctor said it was racing really fast."

Yuan asked, "Is it going to..."

"No. It won't. It's not as bad as Mom's was."

"Good. I'm glad."

Anna kissed her daughter on the forehead and asked, "While we were gone, did you hear anything about Theron?"

"No. All I heard was that Palmacosta was under attack first. As you saw, Flanoir was just under attack. We were about to leave when the undead attacked our house and it's fires spread and got almost the whole town." Scarlett closed her eyes.

Kratos flinched, "Isn't Celeste one of the only ones who is guarding Palmacosta?"

"Yeah." Yuan nodded.

"Dad, what about Aunt Celeste?" Rylan frowned, "She's not in trouble, is she?"

"I...I don't know." Yuan replied, worried for his sister-in-law.

Kratos announced, "I'll go to Palmacosta and see if I can find her. You guys stay here."

Yuka began to protest, but she heard a voice in her head, a woman's voice: **"Leave it to them for now.**

_**"Show me what it's like,**_

_**"To be the last one standing,**_

_**"And teach me wrong from right.**_

_**"And I'll show you what I can be.**_

_**"Say it for me, **_

_**"Say it to me.**_

_**"And I'll leave this life behind me.**_

_**"Say it if it's worth savin me."**_

Yuka looked over at Scarlett, who smiled again, very weakly.

Yuka didn't know what happened next, all everyone else saw was her eyes staring blanky ahead.

---

_"Where...am I?" I looked at my surroundings._

_I saw a woman - a human. She had green hair. Then, I saw a man - elf. He had dark blue hair and I couldn't see either of their eyes._

_The woman held up two bundles and said to the man, "Look! What should we name them?"_

_The man looked at her and smiled, "Now, honey. First, we need to see if anyone knows them. If not, then we'll keep them._

_I walked around, appearantly astral. They didn't see me at all, and they walked through me. They walked all over Heimdall, I guess. _

_No elf knew them. _

_No one knew them._

_They were orphans._

_"For now...we'll call the girl...Yuka. And..you name the boy." the woman smiled._

_"Yuan."_

_"You heard them, right? Yuka and Yuan Nebular."_

---

"Yuka! Hey, Yuka!" Xylon shook her and Yuka broke out of her trance.

Yuka panted really hard before walking over to Yuan and slapping him. "Why didn't you tell me!"

Yuan didn't respond as he held his offended cheek. "Because he wasn't supposed to." Scarlett answered for him.

Yuka felt hot tears coming up to her eyes, and she fell in Yuan's arms. She was sobbing hard, unaware of who really was.

Xylon felt a twinge of jelously and asked, "What did I miss?"

Yuan answered over Yuka's sobs, "Yuka's my blood sister. In this world." He pushed her hair and showed her pointy ears.

**Me: Ooohhh!**

**Yuka: N-no way...**

**Yuan: So now you and she knows.**

**Yuka: Flip you! Why didn't you tell me!**

**Yuan: Because I'm not supposed to. Just like I'm not supposed to tell you ---- ------ -- ----- ---- -------.**

**Yuka: No way!**

**Kratos: Way.**

**Me: Darn it, Yuan!**

**Xylon: Run, Yuan!**

**Scarlett: I agreed with weird eye over there.**

**Xylon: Hey!**

**Me: Reveiw! Thanks so much to one of my favorite reveiwers: StarlightDemonFiresong!**


	4. Family

**Me: That last chapter was unbeileveable, right?**

**Yuka: N-no way...**

**Rylan: She's been that for...days.**

**Yuan: (Sighs) Get over it, Yuka.**

**Yuka: How can you say that! How long have I been gone? How old am I?**

**Yuan: I can answer the second question...**

**Yuka: ...**

**Me: ...And he'll tell you during this chapter!**

**Yuka: Hey!**

Chapter 4: Family...

Yuan answered over Yuka's sobs, "Yuka's my blood sister. In this world." He pushed her hair away and showed her pointy ears.

Xylon gasped, "What!"

Yuka sobbed quietly, "We were adopted. By a human and elf."

Yuan said something else, "Theron wanted Scarlett and Yuka, so we combinded our Mana and sent her to Earth so he couldn't get what he wanted. While she was transported, she apperantly lost her memories. About everything. The only thing she can do is hear her favorite song, bit by bit, and some of it may remind her of who she is."

Yuka broke apart from him, "Then how long have I been gone? Tell me!"

"...Think of this.

_"Heaven's gates won't open up for me,_

_"With these broken wings, I'm fallin',_

_"And all I see is you._

_"These city walls ain't got no love for me,_

_"I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story._

_"And, oh, I scream for you._

_"Come please, I'm callin'._

_"And all I need from you..._

_"Hurry, I'm fallin'..."_

Yuka listened to his words and she opened her closed eyes, "You're kidding."

"Nope."

"Please say you're joking."

"No."

"What?" Renne jumped in, "How long was she gone?"

Yuka closed her eyes and her head drooped, "Earth years: 19. Symphonian years: ...90 1/2."

Xylon was silent until his jaw dropped, "What!"

"Yeah. Me and Yuan are blood brother and sister, so...does that mean I was an angel even before I left?" Yuka turned to her brother.

"Yeah."

"What color were my wings?"

"Slate."

"Oh. I like blue better."

"You haven't changed."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I, uhh..."

"What's. That. Supposed. To. Mean?"

Scarlett snickered, "That sounds like something I told him."

"Yeah, I know." Yuka sighed.

Yuan was still pondering, "Umm..."

Rylan grinned, "Wow. Dad can't say anything."

"Heh..." Renne smiled.

Rylan turned to Yuka, "So..am I gonna start calling you 'aunt?'"

"No." Yuka answered immediatly, "That would feel way too weird right now."

"Right..." Renne let some bangs fall over her eyes to keep from laughing.

Noishe began barking at something, very loudly: "Bark! Bark! Howwwl!"

Yuan snapped his head up, "Noishe?"

Renne walked to the doorway and peered out. Noishe was barking at something down the dark halls. "What is it, boy?"

"Bark! Bark! Barrkkk! HOWL!"

"Noishe? What are you?..." Renne walked out the door and said, "I'm gonna go see if there's something down there."

Yuan hesitated, but nodded, "Be careful."

Yuka stood up and whispered, "I'll go with her."

"Careful." Yuan repeated again.

"We will." Renne smiled.

"Well, let's go." Yuka and Renne departed and they began to walk down the halls in the darkness.

They were walking for a couple minutes, Noishe following, a deep, low growl in his throat. Yuka heard something that sounded weird and told Renne, "Stop walking for a moment."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Just as Yuka thought; she'd heard another pair of feet stop in front of them. "What is it?" Renne whispered.

Yuka waited a minute before answering her. The person obviously noticed that Yuka knew he/she was there, and she drew her lance, whispering, "Renne, go back and tell your dad that there's an intruder."

The person started running, and slowly, without a fight, Renne started running back to her father. Yuka had and idea and drew her wings for light. It only lit up four feet in front of her. The person stopped moving. "Who's there!" Yuka demanded.

All she got was silence. She heard the person breathing slowly. Then, he/she stepped into the light.

It was a man with black spiked hair and orange eyes. He had a scythe in his hand and wore a black shirt with a pair of gray pants that had buckles covering it.

Yuka thought a moment before snarling, "Theron! What do you want here!"

Theron stared blanky ahead before slowly walking forward, putting Yuka up on her guard. She grasped her lance tightly, because if he made one false move, she'd strike him.

Theron chuckled, "I'm not here to fight. I'm here to see you."

"What?..." Yuka breathed.

**Me: Oooohhhhh...O.O**

**Yuka: What the ---- does he wanna see me for!**

**Me: You shall see.**

**Theron: Muhahahaha! I am going to-**

**Me: (Slaps him to Pluto, which doesn't exist in our solar system anymore...) IDIOT!**

**Zelos: Wow. I thought Sheena was bad.**

**Sheena: Hey, you're right! (Slaps him beyond Pluto)**

**Me: Hey, after they all reveiw, I need to ask Zelos when he gets back what else is out there...BTW, I know today is the 9/11 date, so I send my sympathies to tohse of you who lost loved ones and friends.**


	5. Theron's Flashy Return

**Yuka: What does that demon need me for!**

**Me: (Ignoring) Please read this chapter, peoples!**

**Kratos: ...Peoples?**

**Me: I don't know why I say that. But it's a stupidly funny word.**

**Anna: What is your...problem!**

**Me: I should ask you the same.**

**Celeste: Why haven't I shown up yet!**

**Renne: Read this chapter. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 5: Theron's Flashy Return...

Theron began putting his hand up to Yuka's cheek before Yuka slashed him across the face, making it bleed. Theron put a hand up to his face, and sighed, "You leave me with no choice."

As fast as lighting, even before Yuka had time to react, Theron slashed at her across her stomach, making it bleed fast. Then, he struck against her right leg.

Yuka was panting for breath and she tried striking him. He fast as he was, he easily dodged her attacks, them being even slower because of her losing blood fast.

They heard Yuan and Xylon's voice call, "Yuka!"

"Yuan! Xylon! Down he-" Yuka was stopped by Theron putting a hand over her mouth, and whispering, "It was your choice."

With that, he knocked her out hard by hitting her with the butt of his scythe, kneeled down and poked into her skin with a needle, let some type of liquid run into her system, the transported..

Yuan and Xylon were looking long before Yuan found her, collasped and knocked out, and losing blood fast. His heart stopped at the sight at first, then, Xylon appeared, and they transported themselves into Scarlett's room.

Renne, Rylan, and Scarlett all excalimed, "What happened!"

Noishe whined and licked her face, Yuka not stirring at all.

"We don't know. Renne didn't see the person." Yuan frowned.

Scarlett stood up, offering her bed, and she cast _Healing Stream _on her and sealed up most of her wounds. Well, she slowed the blood, at least.

"We need to bring Raine as soon as possible." Scarlett scowled at her healing arts being weak.

"Yeah." Xylon nodded.

Renne sobbed into her brother's shoulder, "It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone."

Yuan grasped his daughter's shoulders, looking into her eyes, "It wasn't your fault. It's good that the person didn't come in here and cause more damage. All right?"

Renne sniffed and nodded slowly.

"Raine's in Heimdall, right?" Xylon asked. Yuan nodded. "I'm gonna go get her."

Scarlett asked him, "Are you going to be all right?"

Xylon nodded, "Yeah. I'll be all right. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"All right." Yuan blinked at his sudden leaving announcment.

Xylon teleported outside and began flying off towards Heimdall.

Rylan asked, "Will he really be all right?"

Scarlett answered her son, "All we can do is wait."

---

"I've got to..hurry..." I kept telling myself. "Yuka could be dead..."

I flew as fast as I could toward the elven village. It took me 15 minutes even at full speed. That's not fast enough!

I went to the entrance and easily walked by the guards. I shrugged it off and went to the Elder's house. I entered and he looked surprised at first, then asked me, "Yes?"

"Where's Raine Sage?" I pleaded, "It's an emergency!"

"What emergency?"

"Yuka Nebular is about to die!"

The Elder froze. "She's in the forest. By Origin's seal."

I thanked him and ran out in the forest. Thankfully, I memoried how to get there. I landed (Yes, I flew) and found Raine with her messy silver hair and blue eyes. "Raine!" I called.

"What? Llo-" what? was she about to call me Lloyd?

"Oh, you're not. How do you know my name?" she asked.

I explained the whole thing in a rush. She immediatly took her Rheaird out and we rushed to Luin.

---

Yuan was starting to worry for his sister. Her heart was racing and her breathing was unsteady. He held her hand and let a little bit of Mana flow into her until Raine got there.

"Hurry, Xylon." Yuan murmured.

Scarlett soothed, "Don't worry, Yuan. He'll come. She'll make it."

"I know, but..."

"I know. being an older sibling by not much is making you feel responsible for her. I feel responsible for Celeste. I feel bad that she's trying to protect New Palmacosta."

"Yeah."

They waited in silence for five minutes, then Raine and Xylon showed up.

Raine snapped, "Show me!"

Yuan moved away and let Raine sit next to her. Raine felt her pulse.

Fast.

She felt her tempature.

Hot.

"Great." Raine murmured, and casted something. "_Resurrection!"_

A bright light engulfed Yuka, and her breathing slowed, her blood stopped flowing, and her tempature went down a little.

After a few moments, Renne sobbed again, "Will she be all right, Raine?"

Raine shook her head, "I don't know. If her will is strong enough, she'll live. If she doesn't have a strong will, she may die."

"WHAT!" Yuan and Scarlett exclaimed.

"Whoa, wait. Yuan...Is this_...that_ Yuka?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Wow. She hasn't changed at all."

"That may be because of her angel skills. They must've been effective on Earth as well..."

Xylon tapped his head, "So ttthhhaatttt'sss why she could kick the Kickball so far..."

Raine entered ruin-mode. "Ah! Tell me more about this 'Kickball' you speak of! Is it a dangerous sport? Is it a product of magitechnology! Is it!-"

"Raine." Scarlett sighed.

"Yes?"

"Do us all a favor...shut up."

Renne and Rylan's jaw's dropped.

Rylan blinked, "Mom's...really...mad..."

Raine scowled at Scarlett.

---

It was almost three days later. Three long days, and they had to explain what happened to the doctors' and they cleaned up blood in the hall. Kratos had reported that Palmacosta was destroyed, and Anna was with Celeste to help guard the elven village, then, he left.

Yuan, Renne, Rylan, and Xylon hadn't moved. Three days, and they were still sitting in the chairs, except Yuan. He would keep pacing, and on the early morning, Yuka moaned quietly.

Yuan and Xylon rushed up to her side, and the twins tensed. Yuka exhaled deeply, but didn't do anything else. The two drooped, and sat back down.

Scarlett entered the room, in her regular clothes, happy to be out of the hospital clothes. "Thank the goddess! I was tired of that long dress!"

Yuan walked up to her, and told her what her father told him, and she nodded, "I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Excuse me?" Yuan scoffed, "You may feel better, but you just changed out of those clothes. You're resting a little longer."

Scarlett sighed, "Yes, dad-dy!"

Yuan snarled, "Shut it."

She joined the others, and played a game of cards with her children. Then, Renne shyly commented in the evening, "U-um...I heard that...when people are in comas, or, um...if they're sleeping deeply, like Yuka...they say it helps if you talk to them. They hear everything you say."

They all looked at her in surprise.

"O-oh. I didn't-"

Xylon grinned, "That's a great idea, Renne!"

She flushed.

Scarlett grinned, and chuckled a little, "Come on, guys...outta the room..."

Renne and Yuan went with Scarlett, but Rylan blinked, "Huh?"

Renne came in and dragged her brother out, and Raine smiled gently and left them alone.

Xylon blinked at the sudden action of everyone, but turned to Yuka, who seemed to be frowning deeply. Xylon wondered if she was having a bad dream.

He began speaking, "Yuka...I know you'll make it through this. I know...I know that because you're strong. Not just physically, but spiritually. And you've never, ever given up on anything. So I know you have to have a strong will. I know you'll make it through. Because...I...love you."

---

(Yuka's Dream)

_I was in a desert. Sandstorm, actually. It was acting...weird. It was like it was swirling all around me. I could see a man's figure past all the sand. I heard words...something like: _

_**"Burn.**_

_**"Feel the pain that you can't truly feel.**_

_**"Melt.**_

_**"Feel the unbearable pain.**_

_**"Scream.**_

_**"I want to hear your voice of pain.**_

_**"Feel the pain in your brain.**_

_**"Sweat.**_

_**"Give up.**_

_**"Disappear.**_

_**"Feel my wrath of my powers.**_

_**"My gift.**_

_**My treasure..."**_

_Pain._

_Horrifing pain._

_I didn't hear myself scream._

_"AAAAAAHHHHH!"_

---

Xylon's eyes went impossibly wide. He heard Yuka's screams. Everyone burst in the room, Raine casting _Resurrection._

---

_It hurt so much...I don't know if I can handle it. It was painful beyond words. The last time I felt like this was when..._

_I was still a child. I was looking up in my foster mother's eyes. They were blue. Bluer than the seas. Her hair. Black. The only time I felt the same pain was at the same time as Yuan. Yuan was in our foster father's arms, eyes brown. Hair...golden. Yuan began screaming._

_I remember screaming, too. Yuan and I felt the same pain at the same time. Someone was trying to kill us. Yuan was transfering the pain to me._

---

After 30 seconds, Yuka hadn't stopped screaming. Then, just like the past, Yuan suddenly fell to the floor, screaming. His head felt like...

He remembered. He shut his eyes tight. This was what transporting pain felt like. He did it once by accident to Yuka.

Scarlett rushed to her husband's side, holding his hand. He told her about this. About his painful experance. Renne and Rylan were startled so much, they didn't know what to do.

---

_The only thing I thought before I stopped was: ...I'm sorry...my brother._

---

Yuka stopped screaming. She was gasping hard for breath; however, Yuan fell unconscious. Scarlett held her breath, and picked him up easily because of angel strength.

Scarlett felt her husband's hand suddenly on hers. She looked at him and he breathed, "Last..attack wasn't...this...bad. Someone...real...really wants...to kill Yuka...and me..."

Raine had stopped healing Yuka and heard this. Neither- well, all five of them didn't know how to react. Xylon picked up Yuka and moved her over, and Scarlett set Yuan down.

This time, Yuka's eyes fluttered open after a couple of hours later. The first thing she saw was her sleeping brother beside her. Her hands felt warm. Xylon was holding one, his head down, as if he were napping, and her brother was holding the other.

Yuka smiled, still breathing hard, "Yuan. I know you're awake."

Yuan slowly opened his eyes and smiled from ear to ear. He was glad his sister was awake and all right. But she said something he didn't expect to hear: "Yuan, I'm sorry."

He frowned, "For what?"

"I...I transfered the pain to you. Just like you did me all those years ago."

"Hey, we're twins. If something happens to one, it happens to the other. We can't prevent that."

"...Yeah, you're right."

"Now..." Yuan tapped her on the nose with his free hand, "rest some more."

Yuka smiled and sighed, "All right."

Only one person heard this conversation.

And he cursed foul language under his breath.

**Xylon: Who! Who is it!**

**Yuka & Yuan: Owowowowowow...**

**Kratos: Talk about a truly painful memory.**

**Yuan: Shut up! Now's not the...time...to make...jokes...(He's totally worn out.)**

**Me: To answer your question, Xylon...it's someone you know very well.**

**Xylon: Huh?**

**Raine: WONDEROUS! Was it another person he knew when he was transported here! Was it-**

**Me: Okay...O.O**

**Rylan & Renne: Read and reveiw, please.**


	6. Chronoic Angelus Crystalius Infonium

**Xylon: Dernit, SylphWindDancer, WHO. IS. IT?**

**Me: Heeheehee...(Rubs hands together, but then looks sad.)**

**Scarlett: Either she has a bad case of mixed feelings, or...**

**Yuka: She's mentally messed up.**

**Me: SILENCE, HUMAN!**

**Yuka: Two things. One: I'm an angel. Two: What does that make you?**

**Me: SILENCE, ANGEL! I can make myself whatever I want, which is, at the moment, an elf!**

**Rylan: ...O.O'**

**Renne: I'm doing it again...**

**Scarlett: It's all right, I'll do it. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 6: Chronoic Angelus Crystallus Infonnicuim...

Yuan and Yuka slept peacefully the rest of the night. The only one who didn't have a happy night was Scarlett. She was dreaming and woke up in a cold, hard sweat, startling her children on both sides.

Rylan yawned, "What's wrong, Mom?"

Scarlett panted a little and wiped the beading sweat from her hot forehead, "It's nothing. Go back to sleep."

The twins raised an eyebrow, but got comfortable again.

When they were asleep, Scarlett heard Xylon ask, "What was it, really?"

She looked at the brown headed man, "I had another vision. Of what was happening now."

"...What's happening out there?" asked Xylon, getting up from his seat and walking to the window. He looked out at the undisturbed town.

"I don't know if you really want to hear it, but...I'll tell you anyway." Scarlett sighed, slouching down in her seat a little began discribing her vision, "Almost every town is getting destroyed. All the ones that are at the moment are Flanoir, Asgard, Meltokio, and New Ozette. A few of the ports have been destroyed, too. Palmacosta is still under attack, as we speak. There is an uncountable number of undead. Even some of the cardinals were revived. Kvar, Forcystus, and Rodyle.

"They are slowly reviving the Desians. Then, when they have taken over Luin and Heimdall...they're coming after me, Yuka, Yuan, Dad, Lloyd, Celeste, and...you."

Xylon stood in shock, "W-...why do they need...me?"

"I do not know. However, there isn't really anyone at the moment whom we can trust. We have to always be on guard and be careful."

"...Yeah.."

Xylon continued standing in silence a while after that. He still couldn't figure it out. What the heck did they need him for? He could understand Yuka, Yuan, Kratos, Scarlett, Celeste, and Lloyd, but...why him?

He stood in thought for a long time. A half-hour later, Yuka awoke from her slumber, wincing a little. Her shoulder felt a little stiff. She moved her clothes a little, and when she saw _it..._she held her breath for almost a minute. -Until Xylon noticed she was awake.

"Yuka! You're all right!" Xylon cried out, accidently waking the others.

Raine looked up at her patient and smiled before entering 'doctor' mode. "Now, Yuka..." hold on...'ruin mode.' "What were those strange brain feelings you had. Scarlett told me about the previous one."

Yuka sighed, and quickly covered her shoulder again and sat up, along with Yuan, and tried to explain, "It was like...telepathy. It feels like someone..."

Yuan found the words for her: "It feels like someone taking ahold of your brain and squeezing it between their fingers."

Yuka pointed at him: "Exactly."

Raine attempted to keep herself under control, "Ahh...I see. They may be somehow affecting your brains..."

Rylan flicked his hair, "Wait for it..."

Scarlett was one step ahead. "No. Raine, if you wanted a sample, it wouldn't do any good. When someone somehow takes control of your brain, and then you try a sample...it just disappeared from the brain's waves."

Raine looked a little startled. She raised an eyebrow, "How did you know all this?"

"One..." Scarlett grinned, "Remember when Pronyma took control of me? Then you took a sample later, and it was gone?"

The silver head nodded.

"That happens. And two...you're not the only one who uses study materials."

Raine laughed, "Impressive, Scarlett."

Insert Aurion glare here.

"Sorry..."

They laughed and Yuan asked his twin, "Yuka...who did this to you?"

"Umm..." Yuka shut her eyes in thought and murmured, "I dunno."

Raine frowned, "He must've drugged you. Do you remember anything?"

Yuka burst out, "I DON'T KNOW!" then, she kept repeating that, on the verge of tears, "I don't know...all I remember was...eyes."

Renne echoed, "Eyes?"

"Yes...eyes of hate, fear...suffering..." Yuka sobbed into her brother's shoulder.

Yuan whispered soothingly, "It's all right, Yuka...shh...shh...it's all right." and he began to sing softly:

_"Show me what it's like,_

_"To be the last one standing,_

_"And teach me wrong from right,_

_"And I'll show you what I can be..._

_"Say if for me, _

_"Say it to me,_

_"And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_"Say it if it's worth savin' me,_

_"Hurry, I'm fallin'..."_

As Yuka sobbed, she carefully listened to his words, ready for a few more memories. When he finished, she opened her eyes, and it looked like she hadn't even been crying. Her eyes were glowing as she unconsciously watched another memory.

---

_I heard Yuan's voice: "No, Yuka! Hold it like this!"_

_I heard my younger verson, "Oh, like thhhaaatttt...got it!"_

_"Yeah, that's right!"_

_I saw us...training, I guess. We were outside in the desert, right where the Syvarant Base would be._

_I heard myself say, "Yuan! Are you..." and I was panting in-between words, "...really gonna go against...Mithos like that?"_

_Yuan hestated, holding his Double Edged Saber, and me holding my lance, "Yeah, I am."_

_"I understand you loved Martel...but wouldn't you want her to come back to life, Yuan?"_

_"You only heard half the plan!" Yuan suddenly snapped, throwing me backwards. He apologized as I got up, "I'm...I'm sorry, but...Mithos is going to create a new age. An Age of Half-Elves! Lifeless beings! I understand how long we half-elves have been discriminated against, but this..." he shook his head, "...is too much."_

_"I understand."_

_We began creating the base, and we were running aruond quickly to gather half-elven kinds to go against our old friend._

_---_

_Another memory._

_Eveything was burning. Everything in sight. Everyone was hurt, running, and in pain. I was running with Kratos, Yuan, Scarlett, Celeste, and...Lloyd._

_Theron was close in pursuit. He chased us to the 'ends of the earth.' He roared, "SCARLETT! YUKA! YOU WILL BECOME MINE!"_

_Scarlett and I were badly wounded. The only way we were standing was of Yuan. Yuan was holding us up. Kratos snapped at Yuan, "Yuan! We have no choice! Either we will die, the world, or send one of the two across the Gaps of Space!"_

_I heard myself say, "I'll go."_

_Yuan went wide-eyed, "What!"_

_Lloyd looked back at me, "Are you sure, Yuka? We don't know what's over there!"_

_Celeste panicked, "You may even be killed over there!"_

_Just as Celeste finished her sentence, we were all thrown backwards by a wave of flames._

_I pushed myself off the ground, "I. Said. I'll. Go."_

_Everyone was still shocked, but while Theron was recovering from something that hit him, we all hugged, and they surrounded me. They focused their Mana and all I saw was a white light. All my memories, and my childhood were lost._

_---_

Yuka snapped out of her trance, and she saw Yuan looking at her very sternly. But then, she looked around the room, and everyone else's mouths were wide open. In shock.

Yuan frowned, "Yuka...why didn't you tell us!"

Yuka raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Yuan simply moved Yuka's shirt upwards and there, on her shoulder, was the worst infection. The worst sickness.

Raine choked out: "...Chronoic Angelus Crystallius Infoniccuim."

**Me: Short and sweet, right?**

**Everyone else: O.O**

**Me: U-um...heellloooo?**

**Kratos: Ohmygoddess...**

**Anna: Nnnoooo! Impossible!**

**Me: I know, I know...but trust me...there's an even bigger twist coming up soon...**

**Presea: I do not know about 'soon...'**

**Me: Please, Presea, lighten up.**

**Presea: All right.**

**Genis: What are you doing?**

**Presea: (Stands up and whoops) The new twist is comin' soon, ya'll!**

**Everyone: 0.0 AHHH!**

**Presea: (Ignoring) So in the meantime, read and reveiw!**

**Me: O...okay...Anyway, if any of you have any ideas, I may take them. School is a hassle, and I'm at a writer's block!**


	7. The Cure and the Pain

**Me: Okay, we finally got Presea back to normal...--'**

**Presea: I apologize for the startlement, readers.**

**Scarlett: I'm gonna tell you, Presea, that was very scary.**

**Presea: That's why we will let the readers and reveiwers read this chapter to calm down.**

**Scarlett: Exactly. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 7: The Cure and Pain...

Raine choked out: "...Chronoic Angelus Crystalluis Infoniccium."

Everyone that didn't see was quiet, jaws open, then they hit the floor, "WHAT!"

Yuka bit her lower lip. She didn't want them to find out this soon. Dang. Wait...why was Yuan looking anyway? Yuka looked down and saw it had already spread, and it couldn't have been hidden by clothes. She paled.

Rylan paled, as well, "Raine...doesn't it take effect over...a few months, but with this...isn't it...a few days?"

Raine couldn't say anything. She could only nod.

Yuan's eyes were so wide, they should've popped out of his head, but he jumped up, throwing the covers off of him. "Up!" he commanded.

Yuka looked at him, winced a little, and stood up. -Only to be pushed down by Xylon, "No!"

The blue/green head looked at her best friend, "...What?"

Xylon seemed to snap, not knowing what he had just done. "...I'm sorry. I-"

Yuka stood back up after accepting Yuan's hand. She threw Xylon a strange look as she brushed past him, and left with the others. The only one who stayed was Scarlett. She looked at him, and she asked, frowning, "...Who are you?"

Xylon seemed shocked, "I..don't know what that was. I just..." he shook his head.

He looked at the floor and walked past the tall red head. Which left her thinking, _'What the heck...he was acting like he didn't know what he just did...'_

She kept her guard up and walked out of the room.

Outside, Yuan and Raine were supporting Yuka, who already had the effects effecting her. It was spreading quickly; more quickly than any in history.

She healer snapped at the Seraphim, "Do you remember the process in the book? I remember the items, but-"

Yuan nodded his head, and continued walking quickly.

Rylan asked after they were half-way to Sybak, (Zircon) "How come we don't just split up and get the items?"

Scarlett answered her son, "Because it's not good to be split up at the moment."

"Why not just get Grandpa to-"

Speak of the devil, as they say.

Kratos called from the skies, Anna flying, yes, _flying, _beside him with emerald green wings, "Scarlett! I've heard the news, and we just came back from Derris-Kharlan with the Fragment of Mana!"

Scarlett looked up and smiled at her mother and father, "Thanks! Hey, by the way, where's-"

Twice in under 10 seconds.

A girl with sky blue wings flew up, holding a child in her ams, bridal style. The child had dirty blonde hair and dark chocolate brown eyes. It was a boy. The girl had long, light brown hair and dark brown eyes, and had horrible injuries all over her body.

When she landed, Scarlett ran over and hugged her, "Celeste!" she cried.

Celeste hugged her older sister back, "Scarlett!"

After a moment, they broke apart, and Scarlett rubbed the boy's head, "How ya doin', Zeki?"

Zeki, was about 12 years old and shoved her hand off, "H-hey! Just because I'm 'hot' and all, doesn't give you reason to touch me every time you see me!"

Scarlett raised a challenging eyebrow and Zeki sighed, "Sorry."

Raine accepted the Fragment of Mana from Kratos and they were talking on the way to Sybak. The four sadly informed that the city of Palmacosta had been overun.

They entered the Imperial Research Academy and found the Zircon. (Without asking!)

When they left the town, Yuka told Yuan that she could walk on her own. He obeyed, hesitantly, and she swayed a little bit, but managed to find her balance to walk.

They took the flight, 50 minutes, to Latheon Gorge. They brushed past the guard and decided to fly instead of doing all the obstacles. (I'm just to lazy to type it!)

The group had trouble because of the air from the plants kept blowing them off course. But, they made it all the way to the top. Yuka murmured, "You guys can go on. I want to think for a few minutes."

They protested, but Xylon told them, "Guys, I'll stay with her. -If she wants me to."

"Yeah, sure."

They walked away, Scarlett a little worried about leaving her with him. _I think I'm turning into Raine; but...I don't think that he's trustworthy at the moment...after what happened in the hospital... _Then, she told the children, "Renne, Rylan, Zeki, you shold stay, too."

"Why!" Zeki frowned, "We can fight!"

Celeste backed her sister up, "Because we don't know what may be guarding the plant this time."

Renne and Rylan stuttered, "But...but...but-"

"Stay." they commanded.

The children pouted, but sat near Yuka and Xylon.

They sat down near the waterfall, awaiting the return of the others. The three teens were finding a way to 'entertain' themselves by training with their weapons. Renne had daggers, Rylan had a glave, and Zeki had kantanas. They were slashing, and trying to learn some magic, but, either way, they were having fun.

Yuka smiled, but winced a little. The cursed _thing _was already spreading up and down her back. It hadn't reached the spot where her wings should come out.

Xylon chuckled, "I'm gonna go help them out with their training, 'k?"

"Yeah." Yuka watched him walked away to show the teens how to weild their weapons better.

She smiled as they did that, but then turned around and looked down the spilt waterfall. _They're all trying so hard to stop Theron, and all I'm doing is slowing them down...it's all my fault!_

Yuka put her arms around herself in comfort, _But, they're the **Eternal Swordsman's **group...they'll make it. I'm sure of it._

She kept staring down the waterfall and she listened to the teenagers hard attempts at hitting Xylon, but she saw a...shadow in the misty bottom of the water. She squinted, trying to make out the figure. It looked male. She closed her eyes in pain, and screamed a small amount.

Xylon rushed to her side, "Yuka! What's the matter?"

She gasped for breath and told him, "Effect...is over my...wing span..."

Xylon bit his lower lip. What should he do? He stood, "Wait here. I'll go get Yuan and Raine."

"Okay..."

The brown head commanded, "Guys, don't let ANYTHING happen to her."

The three nodded their heads, "Leave it to us."

Xylon took off, spreading his wings, and flying down to the cave. When he was out of sight, Yuka looked back down towards the bottom. The shadow wasn't there. Yuka held her breath. She looked all around the bottom for the figure, wondering what it was.

But she knew now.

The figure was back. She looked harder, but the shadow of darkness summoned what looked like was a pair of black wings.

It was Theron.

He flew up to her, startling her, and she flew backwards a good foot. Theron was quicker than Yuka, even when she was running. She thought to herself, as she got the teens to run to the story teller's house, _Dammit, how did he find us here? I've at least got to save the kids...AH!_

Yuka fell the ground. Part of the Angelus infection had hit one of her legs, stopping her movement in it. Theron came up behind her, and he picked her up by her arms. "I believe you'll be coming with me." he whispered in her ear.

Yuka began screaming when Theron put pressure on her mind - just like before.

She heard his errie voice echo the same words:

**"Burn.**

**"Feel the pain you can't truly feel.**

**"Melt.**

**"Feel the unbearable pain.**

**"Scream.**

**"I want to hear your voice of pain.**

**"Feel the pain in your brain.**

**"Sweat.**

**"Give up.**

**"Disappear.**

**"Feel _my _wrath of _my _powers.**

**"My gift...**

**"My treasure..."**

Yuka screamed so loud, the ones in the cave didn't even hear Yuan's painful screams.

Theron stopped it. Yuka was gasping for breath. The others ran outside and saw Theron holding Yuka. Xylon ran to the edge of the ledge of the cave, and summoned his wings, as did the others. "Let her go!" Raine barked.

"I think not." Theron chuckled.

When Yuka regained her breath, she attmepted to kick Theron with her good foot, but a green light engulfed her, sucking out her powers. -Until she fell asleep.

Theron had let his guard down, and Xylon hit him from behind with two sword-like arrows, causing him to drop Yuka.

She fell head-first into the bottom of the waterfall.

"YUKA!"

**Yuka: ...O.O**

**Xylon: What are you DOING!**

**Me: I know, I know...**

**Theron: Muhahaha! I am going to-**

**Me & Renne: (Slaps him to the next galixy!) SHUT UP!**

**(We all watch him fly away)**

**Me: Finally. Now...everyone, I apologize if I take a long time with the next chapter. School is the biggest excuse aside from a WB, which I have both!**

**Kratos: She means, 'read and reveiw.'**

**Me: Please don't tell people what I mean.**

**Anna: Now she means, 'thanks to all my reveiwers and readers.'**

**Me: What did I just say!**


	8. Hidden Mists'

**Me: Chapter 8!**

**Scarlett: It's a miracle that the SylphWindDancer, who owns nothing... made it this far, this soon.**

**Me: Shut up! Even if it _is_ true!**

**Kratos: Manners, manners...attitude...(Murmur, murmur...)**

**Me: Okay, everyone! Read this short chapter, please! Read and reveiw, because I own nothing!**

**Scarlett: I already said that!**

Chapter 8: Hidden Mists...

Theron dropped her, head-first into the water.

"YUKA!"

---

I don't remember anything, since Theron sucked my powers. The only other thing was...I heard someone call my name.

I had a dream...it was my birth mother and father...I can't remember every last detail, but...

_I was crying. Crying over pain. I heard my mother say, "Shh..shh...it's all right...it'll be okay, Yuka..."_

_So Yuka really was my name._

_She had...jade green hair, and beautiful silver eyes. She was human. My father was an elf. He has blue hair and...I think crystal, icy blue eyes._

_My mother's name was Serenity. My father's, I heard, was James. Yuan's name was also 'Yuan.'_

_My father cradled me up and bounced me up and down, smiling at my face, "It's all right, isn't it, Yuka?"_

_Yuan was being held by my mother, and she was doing the same. I saw the background...we were in a cave, a cold cave._

_I heard a roar deep inside the cave, then, I woke up._

My eyes were still shut. I felt that I didn't have the energy to open them. I heard footsteps...and they were echoing. OW! Dang Angelus effects...

I had no choice. If it was Theron, it wouldn't be pretty. I slowly opened my eyes half-way. When I opened them, I realized how sleepy I was. All I saw before I fell back asleep was a giant claw and I was sinking...underwater.

---

The group was still searching the bottom of the waterfall and the river, but Theron had cursed himself and transported elsewhere. It was almsot 5 hours later, andn they still hadn't found her.

Yuan punched the ground out of fury, "Dangit! I was supposed to be there for her! I...failed her!"

Scarlett walked over to him and attempted to comfort him.

Then, for the next 3 seconds, they all felt the ground shake underneath their feet, and it was shaking by a loud roar. The roar of a dragon.

Kratos hit himself, "I'm such an idiot! We can ask the Lord of the Mountain: Percival! Remember him, Yuan?"

Yuan frowned, "The idiot who tried to eat me?"

"No. That was Oxford."

"Oh...Oh, yeah! I remember him!"

"Great goddess..."

Anna asked, "Um...who's Percival?"

"You'll see." Scarlett sighed.

Kratos and Yuan led the way behind the waterfall. The two Seraph looked at each other, and Kratos called, "Lord Percival! Are you in?"

They listened to Kratos's voice echo deep into the cave until it faded.

For a response, the heard a loud roar of: "Whom is it?"

Yuan yelled back, "Yuan Nebular and Kratos, Scarlett, and Celeste Aurion with friends! We have something we wish to ask you!"

His voice rumbled like thunder, "Come in farther."

They walked deeper into the darkness, everyone getting cold. Anna shivered and rubbed against her husband, "Why's. It. So. Dern. Cold?"

Kratos chuckled, "It'll be warmer when we reach Percival."

Scarlett gave her cloak to her twins and Celeste gave Zeki the cape she was wearing so he could be warmer.

"How?" Celeste asked.

"You'll see." Yuan responded.

They were walkng for three more minutes, then they saw a faint flame, and it was giving off strong warmth. Renne and Rylan sighed, "Finally, heat."

They were in front of the flame and Zeki asked, "Well? Where's the guy?"

As if to answer his question, the flame began to dance around the group, making them begin to bake. The flame had eventually taken the shape of a long, red, scaley dragon. He had long arms, and long, powerful legs. (He's the kind on four feet!)

His yellow eyes fixed upon the group, "What does thoust wish of thy presense?" (I apologize if some of you can't figure this out. It's probably becuase I'm using this wording wrong! Sorry! -.-)

Kratos and Yuan bowed their heads, "Lord Percival..." Yuan asked, "Do you remember my sister, Yuka?"

Precival seemed to think for a moment, then questioned, "Thy do. Has harm befallen her?"

Xylon answered, "She was dropped over the edge of the waterfall-"

Kratos finished for him before he let his anger out on the Lord of the Mountain, "-and we wish to know if you sense her Mana in your territory."

Everyone heard Percival's deep inhales and exhales as he searched, "...Thy dost not sense her Mana in the mountains. All thy may say is she is in a cave. However, it is not this one."

Xylon's heart stopped, and he held his breath. _How could she not be here? Did she carried farther, faster than we thought? Did Theron get ahold of her? _all the possible questions ran through his mind.

Anna followed Kratos and Yuan's behavior, "Thank you very much, my lord."

They turned and to leave, but turned to hear the rest of what he had to say: "Return her safely."

The group turned heel and walked out.

Well, but they had to drag Raine out before she dissected the Lord of the Mountains...

---

Yuka sat, laying on something soft and cushioned. It felt nice. The diasease had spread quickly. It was all covering her, except her right leg, her neck, and face. It seemed like it'd stopped. -For the time being. Yuka stirred again and heard a rumbling voice, "Art thoust awake?"

Yuka's hadn't opened her eyes, but thought in a panic through her mind, _'Art thoust?' Isn't that only a language that either Summon Spirits or dragons use? Who is it? It doesn't sound like...what was his name?...Oh, yeah! Lord Percival! It doesn't sound like him...it sounds like!..._

The half-elf slowly opened her eyes and turned to where she saw a giant, blurry figure. Her focus was slow, just like reactions to her body, but her eyes had finally adjusted. She held her breath, _Just as I thought. It's Oxford._

Oxford was a rather larger sized dragon than Percival. He had navy blue scales so dark that it almost looked black. He had long spikes on the end of his tail, and along his back. He had two horns - one out of each side of his head. (If anyone's read Dealing with Dragons, this may sound vaguley (?) fimilar!)

Yuka tried not to sound disgusted, "What, may thy ask, art we?" she groaned deeply in her mind. She couldn't stand having to use this type of wording...

Yuka could see Oxford's mouth curl into a smile, "We art inside the forbidden, 'Hidden Mists.'" he told her with an accent on his s.

She restained her urge to lounge at the idiotic, mythological creature. She's heard nothing but horrible rumors about this place since she was a child.

It was said that (very dramatically...) maidens who enter this place to pick the strange herbs that grow inside, are never to be seen from again. The men, however, are a different story. This was true: when a man went there to find the maidens, a few days later, the town would recieve bones. Human bones. From the men's bodies. About 15 men were lost trying to find each other, and the people of the town would find faint black marks on the bones, which could only mean one thing: they burned to death.

And who would do that? Either a dragon, anything in the dragon family, or a powerful warlock.

And that she was here, what was to happen? She blinked quickly to force the dryness out of her eyes, and then, she saw Oxford's hand slowly coming towards her. Yuka did the only two things that could enter her mind at that precise moment: strike and run.

She'd slashed him across the palm of his hand, but it barely dug in him. It was enough to reel him back in pain. Yuka leaped off the cushioning she was on, and she ran down through caverns. She'd made it to the waterfall, and she had jumped to get out, but she felt a hand grab her ankle, and drag her back in.

In the process, she hit her shoulder against a boulder, before she was dragged in. She lost a necklace that Yuan gave her on their 13th birthday, so, quite frankly, it was old.

Right before her head and arms were through the waterfall...she screamed, "YUAN!"

**Me: So? So? How'd ya like it?**

**Yuka: It hurts.**

**Me: I know, doesn't it? I mean, especially the part when-**

**Yuka: No, I mean my _shoulder _hurts! Honestly...**

**Me: Well, so-rry!**

**Percival: Why doest thoust maketh us talk like that?**

**Me: I dunno...It sounds cool, but yet, it's annoying.**

**Renne: Probably cause you don't understand a word of it?**

**Me: Yeah! Yeah, that's- waaaiiittt...art thoust insulting thee!**

**Rylan: Ohmygoddess...reveiw, please. SylphWindDancer apologizes for the delay. It is the school year. **

**Raine: Also, she's like to apologize to my fans for me not being in this chapter that much.**

**Raine fans: DIE, SYLPHWINDDANCER!**

**Me: AHHH! Rabid Raine fans!**


	9. A Bad Cut

**Me: Battle-filled chapter!**

**Scarlett: (Over in a coner) I hate you, SylphWindDancer...I hate you, SylphWindDancer...**

**Me: Um...heheh...ignore her, please...I want to thanks all my reveiwers and readers!**

**Presea: ...SylphWindDancer is strange.**

**Kratos: Not arguement here.**

**Anna: Definetly.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**Rylan: SylphWindDancer, who Mom hates, owns nothing. She also reports that this chapter is most highly...teen rated.**

Chapter 9: A Bad Cut...

Yuan winced. His right shoulder was aching since an hour ago. He couldn't stop thinking if it had something to do with Yuka. He reported this.

Raine beamed, "Then, she may yet be alive."

"For now." Anna said gloomy.

Xylon was ready, now more than every to find Yuka. "Well, um...can you sense her Mana?" he asked anyone hopefully.

They all focused their minds. (Even the teens!.) After a few minutes, all of them except Zeki droaned, "No."

Celeste looked at her son, "Zeki, what about you?"

He opened his shut eyes and described something to them slowly, "I sense...something faint...like...GAH! I can't explain it!"

"Which way?" Kratos asked.

He took another few seconds, then pointed northwest, "That way."

They followed Zeki, and gradually, they could all begin to sense her Mana. They came upon a waterfall that wasn't on any map. It was huge, and at the top, it was shaped like a crescent moon. Kratos, Yuan, Scarlett, and Anna paled.

"What is it, Mom?" Rylan raised an eyebrow.

Anna answered for her daughter, "That, Rylan, is what they call Hidden Mists. One reason why they call it hidden is because that this is not on any map, or grid. Any man or woman who have come here to explore end up never returning.

"Why it's called mists is because on a full moon night, or when a lunar eclispe happens, all the water that falls off the waterfall is said to shine like mist. When somebody would blow all the mist away, it's supposed to determind your future."

Xylon dumbly questioned, "If nobody ever returns, where's the rumors come from?"

Yuan thought for a moment, then replied, "Because there was ONE survivor. It was a maiden, and she was horribly injured. She had burn marks, claw marks, rock scapes...the list goes on."

"Whoa." The teen's jaws dropped.

"Exactly." Yuan grunted. "And then, right after she was healed-"

The ground began to shake by a dragon's roar, and someone chanting magic inside the caves. Everyone froze before Renne and Rylan shot off towards the cave.

Scarlett ran after her children, and followed them into the cave, weapon out if needed. All the others followed suit, and ran inside.

---

I don't know how or...or...ooohhh, whatever, but what is important is that they came right in the nick of dern time. I'm so...tired, but I have to keep going...

"AHHH!"

---

Yuan almost stopped when he heard Yuka's screams. The effects were up to the middle-neck. He summoned his wings just in time to grasp Yuka bridal-style, and move her out of the way before Oxford burned her.

"Yuan!" Scarlett jumped up and slashed at Oxfords scales, but nothing happened. "Crap!" Scarlett swore and twisted to her side before she was history.

She landed gracefully on the ground, and Kratos, Zeki, Renne, and Rylan kept Oxford busy as the others got Yuka out of there.

-Which they barely did successfully, Oxford blew fire to block them, but Scarlett jumped in front of them and cast _Guardian._

"Scarlett!" Kratos snapped, "Don't go to hard at once!"

She ignored her father. -Until Renne got a small blow from the dragon's tail.

Kratos healed his granddaughter, and Scarlett cooled off a little.

They continued to stop the dragon.

Outside, Raine was preforming the healing treatment, Yuan holding Yuka's hand as she was screaming. If Raine didn't hurry, it would be too late. It had covered her everywhere, except one half of her left part of her face.

They heard everyone inside trying hard to protect them, so they couldn't disppoint them.

Another scream.

Another...

Another...

And another...

Raine opened her eyes. The blue scales on her body were...

Yuan held his breath.

Rylan got knocked down by th dragon. Oxford stood on one foot and spun around, knocking everyone away. Except for Rylan, who was shaking, and Oxford approched him and rumbled, "This is what thy's gift is, for disturbing thee."

The dragon drew his breath for fire. Rylan struggled to stand and get out of the way, before he was toast.

Scarlett moaned and shook her head. She saw Oxford drawing a large breath. His head began to head downward, "RYLAN!" Scarlett jumped for him, and grabbed his hand, and got him out of the dragon's path.

Oxford saw what happened, and gave off an air-pircing roar of frustration. Scarlett set Rylan down and took off in the air, with her organal wings. Oxford saw an opening when Yuka, Yuan, Raine, and Anna set foot in the cave.

Scarlett had been so startled to see the diasese already gone that she'd let her guard down. The next second, her back and neck were burning, "ARGG!"

Blood was falling to the ground, and Scarlett was struggling to stay in the air. -But she noticed that her head felt a lot lighter. She put a shakey hand to her back and her hair had gotten knocked from the back of her knees to the middle of her back. She froze.

Everyone else was so shocked, they were frozen, and their eyes looked like they would pop out of their heads. Scarlett's hair hit the ground.

Dispite her loss of blood - and hair - Scarlett grasped her weapon and turned around, a fire in her eyes.

"DAMN YOU!" she roared, slashing at the dragon, hard, making blood fall from his body. In three seconds, it was over. Oxford fell dead.

Yuan's eye twitched. So this is what happened when you cut a woman's hair...unexpectantly...

She was gasping for breath, and her wings diappeared, and everyone unfroze. Kratos caught his daughter. "Well," he said, coughing from the dust that was unsettled, "We should head back."

**Me: I'm sorry, Scarlett...**

**Scarlett: (Still in corner) I hate you, SylphWindDancer...**

**Celeste: This may sound cruel, Scarlett, but...GET OVER IT!**

**Scarlett: I suppose you're right...even though...it took over 20 years for it to grow this long...**

**Scarlett Fans: DIE, SYLPHWINDDANCER!**

**Scarlett: I have...fans?**

**Me: AAHHHHH! WHY IS EVERYBODY'S FANS ATTACKING MEEEEE?**

**Yuka and Yuan: Read and reveiw...**


	10. What it was Like

**Me: Sorry it took so long to get this up!**

**Kratos: Excuses, excuses...**

**Scarlett: Ohmygoddess...**

**Rylan: (Playing ToS) SylphWindDancer owns nothing! **

Chapter 10: What it's like...

The group retreated to Heimdall, where they were talking with Yuka, making sure that she was okay.

"I'm fine," she kept repeating, but Raine and Renne took her into another room, where she was forced to she Raine her back, and they heard Raine from upstairs, "You are certainly not 'fine!'"

_Smack!_

"Ow!"

Raine sealed up her scars and stopped the bleeding from the dragon and the rocks. While her shirt was removed, Yuka felt her neck was a little empty. Her necklace! It was gone!

She told that to Raine, who commented, "Oh, this necklace?"

Raine let a necklace that had a crescent moon and a snowflake dangle from her hand.

"Yes!" Yuka quickly snatched the necklace, murmured 'thank you,' and placed it back on her neck. "I was afraid I'd lost it forever."

"Where'd you get it?" Raine questioned, "It seems that it is made of a fine crystal..."

"No sample."

"Pleeeaasseee? Just a tinsy one?..."

"No."

"Humph."

Yuka placed her shirt back on before walking back outside the room, and entered the room downstairs where the others were.

She entered and saw Scarlett with quite an anime face, weeping, "If that dragon wasn't dead, I'd resurrect it, then kill it again, then I'd..."

Yuan patted her back, "It'll be alright..."

"Oh, well...I guess now my head does feel a little lighter."

"That's the spirit." Yuan nodded, "Just don't go getting an even shorter haircut. That would be wwaaayyy to freaky."

"Sure thing."

They kept throwing remarks back and forth as everyone else watched in amusement.

They evenutally picked sides, like, "c'mon, Scarlett, don't let that old man outwit you,' or, 'go for it, Yuan.'

The two finally gave up when they ran out of comments, and they decided what they were going to do now that Yuka was cured. But the answer was obvious: go after Theron.

They left Heimdall and headed towards the Temple of Darkness.

The journey took them an hour and a half to get there, and when they entered, they tried to get where the elevator was, but it was blocked off. The men began chipping away at the rocks, and the woman waited patiently, talking while they waited.

Presea began the topic, "Yuka...what was it like in the dragon's lair?"

"Huh? Umm..." Yuka droaned, and even then, the men slowed down a little to listen, "This is the easiest way to explain it..."

---

"I was in a dunegon..."

**I was running away from Oxford, and he was pursuing right on by tail. It seems that the dark caves never ended. The more I ran, the darker and colder it got, and I saw bones, and they crunched under my feet. There were beds behind bars, for what, I didn't know; and chains...there were scattered chains.**

**"Human fiend! Thy shalt not escape thee so easily!" Oxford bellowed, and I heard silence behind me.**

**I kept running, anyway, until I peered quickly behind me. He wasn't there! I looked all around me, in case he was hiding, but he wasn't.**

**I finally slowed down, coming to a halt. I heard faint thuds and water splashing. When I was positive that he wasn't behind me, I kept walking, trying to regain my lost breath. I found a strange room with a large table, larger than my house on Earth!**

**Curiousity got the better of me, and I entered the room, examining it. There was a large chandilier, and candlesticks down to the holders - they were used a lot, I could tell! There were chairs lining the table, and I sat in one of them, resting, until I accidently fell asleep.**

**When I was awake, I was in a bed, and I'd totally forgotten to run from the stupid dragon! Talk about calling myself an I-D-I-O-T!**

**I sat up, and atmepted to get out of the bed, but was met in the face by the hard stone of the floor. I cursed rather loudly, and noticed there was a chain around my foot, and the chain was connected to the wall. I heard more chains rattling, and I looked up and saw a teenage looking maiden.**

**What the!**

**I looked at her, and she was dressed in old rags, and she had super long red hair, and deep brown eyes. At first glance, she looked like Scarlett, so, naturally, I cried, "Scarlett!"**

**The girl looked confused, and helped me up off the floor, setting me on the bed, "No, I am not 'Scarlett.' I hear you are Yuka, my name is Cyrena."**

**"Umm...hi, Cyrena, but umm...what the hell are you doing here?" I asked, feeling dumb.**

**"I am the most recent maiden of the dreaded Oxford. I am supposed to serve you until you are well enough." Cyrena told me, sitting on the bed, her chains rattling around her wrists and ankles.**

**"Well enough until what?" **

**"Well enough to serve Oxford."**

**_What the!- I am NOT serving that pain in the-_**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"What other serving is there?"**

**"Umm, gee, lemme think! A dinner serving!"**

**"No, good gracious, no! He will not eat you! He is allergic to maiden meat. All those bones outside are all the men."**

**"Allergic to- I'm trying to decide if that's a curse, or a blessing."**

**"At any rate, here is your food-" **

**"CYRENAAAA!" roared the dragon.**

**"Oh, my! Umm...have to run!" Cyrena took of, calling, "Coming, my Lord!"**

**I ate, waiting on her to come back, and while I was at it, I'd reached my weapon, hacking away at my chains. But, Cyrena got back before I could get them off.**

**"What are you doing?" she cried.**

**"What's it look like?" I snapped, "Trying to get outta here! Why do you even stay?"**

**Cyrena glanced at the floor, the pulled up whatever rags were on her back. She showed me her backside, and there were uncountable scars and bruises, even flaming burns. I flinched.**

**"I've tried before. I've tried at least 32 times to escape, but he's always captured me."**

**"..." I didn't know what to say to _that._**

**I didn't know what to say, except: "Come with me. If I get out, I know you will. I have a group right now, looking for me."**

**"How do you know that they haven't stopped?" **

**"Because one is my brother. I know he won't stop. Because two things will happen: one, if he does stop, I can sense it. Two, if I do sense it, all I have to do is-" and I hit my head with a hard punch. (Yuan, at that moment: "OW!")**

**"-and it hurts him as well!"**

**Cyrena laughed, and we became friends quickly in the half-hour. She agreed to go with me, and we took the chains off, and I grasped my weapon.**

**Before we went out of the doorway, I put a hand on her shoulder, "If you don't get out, I'll come get you."**

**She smiled warmly, and nodded her answer, "I know you will."**

**She went first, exiting my room, and we made our way down the hall, running. We were at the exit when Oxford found us, "I told thy that thy would not escape thee so easily!" he snarled, and we began fighting. **

**He slashed at me, and I barely had time to jump out of the way. I made a front-flip and landed on his back, then cut a small cut on his back, then back-flipped off.**

**Thank you, karate and gymnastics!**

**Anyway, they battle went on for a long time, and then...I noticed Cyrena was gone, just like that. Vanished without a trace.**

"...then you guys showed up, and here we are."

---

"Wow." was the only response that any of them had.

"Hey, elevator's ready." Kratos announced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not goin' without me!"

**Me: Who's the mysterious character?**

**Anna: Umm...YOU shouldn't be saying that. You KNOW who it is.**

**Me: ...Oh, well! ;-)**

**Everyone: She's had caffine...**

**Me: Yep!.**

**Celeste: Read and Reveiw!**


	11. A Wrong Turn

**Me: Sorry, readers and reveiwers, I have JUST NOW realized that I have not said what Yuka and Xylon are wearing, just don't sue me!**

_**Yuka is wearing a navy blue shirt with buckles with three around the stomach, two around her right upper arm, and one on her left. She has a pair of tan/white, baggy jeans, with buckles right above and right below bother knees. She is wearing a pair of black boots, lined with buckles, and he jeans are tucked into them.**_

_**Xylon is wearing a dark gray shirt with a cloak of the color black over it, and he's wearin' a pair of pale blue jeans, with long straps hanging down by the back of his knees. **_

**Me: Anyway, I own nothing!**

Chapter 12: A Wrong Turn...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're not goin' without me!" shouted a man's voice.

"Who's there?!" Kratos demanded.

"You don't recogonize my voice, Master Kratos? I'm hurt. How about you, Lady Anna?" the voice took a few steps closer to the tense group.

Anna was puzzled, and the man sighed, and stepped into the light, "It's me!"

Everyone's jaws dropped.

Anna choked, "Noi-"

"Yep, that's me! I thought I'd never understand you humans, but now that I am one, well, yet's just say that it's very strange." the man said. He had green/aqua colored hair with silver eyes. He wore a brown leather shirt with baggy jeans the color of black. He had on long black boots and had a bow and arrows.

"Quite a surprise, eh?" asked another voice.

There were 7 people behind the first guy.

First, was the Eternal Swordsman. He had a small ponytail, and he wore the same 'Dirk' outfit, but his eyes were turning darker, like Kratos's.

Then, the Fair Lady, Colette, she had longer hair in a braid, down right above her butt, and her blue eyes were unchinged.

The Idiot Chosen. His red was cut a little shorter, but not much, and his eyes were the same. He grew out of his 'phase of liking pink,' and changed it to red. So, everything that was pink is now red.

Sheena had her hair down, and her eyes were the same, but she was now wearing her Chief outfit.

Presea had never got her time back, so, she still looked 12. Her pigtails were longer, so, they were more down than up. Her eyes were still a sky blue, but were more darker.

The Warlock had short, messy hair and his blue eyes. He was wearing long sleeves and jeans of his origanal outfit.

Last is El Presidente! His hair was the same, and so was his eyes, but he had now always worn his Dandy outfit.

Lloyd winked, "Sup, everyone?"

"Lloyd..." Kratos breathed.

"Dad...Mom..." Lloyd nodded at his parents.

They nodded back and Lloyd approached them, and they embraced. Zelos commented after they parted, "Yep. Noishe finally entered his final stage. He is now the evil hunter."

Kratos and Anna looked at Noishe again, a little puzzled that, that handsome man was the 'dog' that Kratos had for 2500 years. And THAT is a long time.

Noishe blinked when they didn't say anything, "What?"

"Nothing." Anna smirked.

"Anyway! We should head down for Theron, shouldn't we?" Sheena raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." they agreed and entered the elevator with all those 19 people! But...the elevator could fit about 12 more people. That is unimaginably big. And they weren't even squashed. Holy Martel!

The pressed the button of the bottom level, and they felt the elevator drop, and they were all getting ready for a huge battle. When the elevator stopped, and the doors hissed open, they looked around, but not a soul was in the room.

They decided to split up: 5 groups of 3, and one with 4.

It ended up like this very quickly:

Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, and Anna were the group of four,

Celeste, Zeki, and Regal,

Scarlett, Yuan, and Yuka,

Sheena, Zelos, and Renne,

Presea, Genis, and Rylan,

Raine, Xylon, and Noishe.

They all took separate paths, and wished each other good luck. They ran towards whatever would came at/after them.

_Lloyd, Colette, Kratos, and Anna's group---_

"I think we're going farther underground." Colette shivered, "I'm actually getting chilly."

Lloyd rubbed her arms with a free hand, "It'll be okay. Hopefully, if we fight, we'll get warmed up more."

"You're right."

They were walking until they came to a two-way tunnel.

"Great," Anna scoffed, "Now what?"

Kratos focused his mind, but couldn't find an answer. They had a 50-50 chance of getting lost, or get closer to where they wanted to be.

"Let's go left." he declared.

The nodded and walked down the tunnel, and after what seemed like hours, they came to another tunnel choice. However, this one was four-way.

Lloyd spat, "This better not be a giant maze!" his voice echoed and they heard metal scraping against something.

"...What was that?" Colette asked.

"..." Kratos and Anna were listening closely, and the noise continued to go.

They decided it was comming from the second to the right. So, it would be like this: - - - -

They walked even farther, until they came upon the room. The next thing they saw was darkness.

_Celeste, Zeki, and Regal's group---_

Zeki bit out, "I think we're getting more lost the farther in we go."

Celeste suddenly snapped, "Quiet."

Zeki's eyes snapped open in surprise, but he saw that his mother was looking for something. But what?

Regal noticed as well, "What is the matter?" and he stopped.

Celeste asked them, "Don't you think it's a little too...quiet? There's not a sound except our echoes."

"I agree. We'll have to keep our guard up." Regal stared in the darkness.

The three kept walking, until they reached the same problem as the ones before: a two-way tunnel.

They looked back and forth between the two, and Zeki commented, "I think I feel Uncle Lloyd's Mana...that way. To the left."

The two others thought about it, and it seemed reasonable. So, they turned that way, and walked. The four-way tunnel appeared quickly.

Something was hissing in front of them, by each of the tunnels.

"What's that?" Celeste snapped her head around.

"HISSS!"

"AHHH!"

_Scarlett, Yuan, and Yuka's group---_

"Ahhh!"

Scarlett stopped and listened. The twins noticed this, "What's the matter?"

"I heard Celeste scream." Scarlett informed.

They heard another scream, a scream of pain. Zeki's.

Yuka panicked, "We have to find them."

"The place is probably bigger than we think. The only chance we'd have is to keep going. If we're lucky, we'll stumble into them." Yuan frowned.

"You're right."

They picked up their speed, and came upon a tunnel, but not the previous ones. This one was an eight-way tunnel. They stared and murmured, "Crap."

Five minutes later...

"Think of one yet?"

"Nope."

15 minutes later...

"Think of one _yet?"_

**"No."**

30 minutes later...

"This is ridiculus!" Yuka stood up and choose the one in the middle and she stomped through it. They came upon a large, steel door. The three drew their weapons, ready for battle, and Scarlett opened the door.

What they saw was unbelieveable.

Everyone else got in the room before them, and they were all groaning in pain, on the floor, blood here and there.

"Finally." chuckled Theron, "You finally got here."

Yuka found her words first, "You're gonna pay for what you did! The entire thing!"

He sneered, "This may prove to be an entertaining battle."

Yuka charged, the other two right behind her, and she raised her lance behind her head, and slashed at him. With one hand, he blocked it, and with the other, he casted a spell.

_"Grant thee thy power of the Gods, unleash it upon the pityful souls, and show them no mercy...**Meteor Judgement!"**_

_Meteor Shower _was spreading flames across the room, not blowing anything up, for some reason, and _Judgement _showered the field.

It was over in mere seconds. He was stronger than any opponent they ever fought. He was at least 50 times stronger than Yggdrasill!

He blew the three away, and Theron approached the fallen Yuka, "This is my gift to you."

He chanted a slow spell, right in fron of Yuka:

_"Hear thee, Gods of time and power...send the two Earthlings back from whince they came, show the Syvarantians and Teth'allaians what the powerless planet is...bend and twist forms...show them fear and trust, and show them the horrible power of time...**Power Entwined!"**_

****The group all levitated in the air, and, with a blinding light, they were all gone. Theron laughed evilly, "My plan is set! Hahahahaaa!"

---

Yuka groaned, and felt herself in the grass, face down. She felt weak, and yet, stronger, like there was more Mana in her body.

She opened her eyes, slowly, and she saw scattered around her, Sheena, Lloyd, Genis, Kratos, Raine, Zeki, Rylan, Yuan, and Xylon. But where was everybody else.

**"Yuka...Yuka, wake up!" **she heard a voice in her head, female.

"Who?..." Yuka held her head, "Who is that?"

**"Heeelllloooo! It's me!"**

"Scarlett? what are you doing in my head?"

**"Try, 'what are you doing my body?'"**

"What?!"

**Me: Oohh, cliffy!**

**Kratos: How long is this going to go on?**

**Me: I'm going to try and make it as long as possible.**

**Scarlett: Great. Read and reveiw.**


	12. Trapped in Another

**Me: I have a major plot twist in this chapter!**

**Genis: We've been asking for hours, but she won't tell us what it is. The only one who does know is Xylon, but SylphWindDancer, who owns nothing locked him in a closet, so...**

Chapter 13: Trapped in Another...

**"Try, 'what are you doing in my body?'"**

"What?!"

Okay, long story short: BIG TROUBLE!

Yuka flew up from the grass, panicking, "What? How can you be in MY body? Or my head? Or whatever!"

**"Calm down. It's not like I happy about this either. It must have been that spell that Theron casted. You know, that part where he said, 'bend and twist forms.' This must be what he was talking about!"**

"No way! Then...what about eveybody else? Is that why some of the others are missing?"

**"Yeah. At least one person is in another's body, but then again, I think ONE person may still have their own body. ...Not sure, though."**

"Oh, okay, so you're just guessing."

**"Yeah."**

"Well, what're we gonna do now?"

**"Guess we'll have to wait until they-"**

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE IN **_MY_** BODY?!!!!" roared Sheena.

"...wake up? Somehow, I wouldn't be surprised if the pervert is in Sheena's body." Yuka sighed.

**"Yeah. Anyway, if everyone else has someone trapped in their body, they'll wake up-"**

"WHAT?!"

"**(Sighs) ...-soon."**

After everyone had woken up, Yuka informed to everyone what Scarlett had told her to tell them. All of this was Theron, but, Yuka and Xylon quickly noticed their surroundings:

The two exploded: "We're on Earth! This is our neighborhood!"

"What?!"

They quickly explained about where they lived: (I couldn't think of anywhere good, so I chose my hometown, where I still live:) Bessemer City. It's a small country town of around 5,000 people, and the two friends lived about a mile outside, but they considered themselves in B.C.

"So..." Kratos quietly questioned, "Who has who? Anna is with me."

Raine said in a mouthful: Noishe,theprotozoianisinsidemybody,butIcan'tdissecthhhhiiiimmmm!!!!"

Sheena huffed, "I have Zelos."

Lloyd commented, "Colette."

Genis twitched, "P-Presea..."

Zeki's mouth twitched into a smile, "I have Renne with me."

Yuan informed, "Celeste."

Xylon raised an eyebrow and said quickly, "No one."

Rylan was last to speak up, "Regal."

Yuka told them they were close to their house, so they could go there and figure out what to do when they got there.

They agreed and walked by aboout 12 houses, and trailers before reaching Yuka's house. She couldn't see Irene, Luke, Starrlit, or any of her other animals anywhere. She stepped over the bars by their gate, which were in the ground. You use them so the animals won't get out.

Yuka hesitated, but whistled loudly for Starrlit. Nothing happen, nobody came. "That's strange..."

Xylon shifted his eyes, "It's too quiet. Even the kids aren't making noises..."

"Not even the neighbors..." Yuka sweatdropped.

They all piled on Yuka's porch as she opened the door, calling, "Mom? Dad? 'Chelle?' 'Hannajima!' ...Are you guys home?"

The group took off their shoes and they all looked through the house, until something disturbing happened. Yuka was looking through her room when she heard Xylon call, "Yuka! Come here! In the kitchen!"

Yuka stumbled past her brother, who was looking through her room, murmuring something about 'girls' and 'what the Mana?'

She entered the kitchen and saw Xylon waving a hand in front in front of Sabrina, "It's like she's frozen..." Xylon frowned. "She's not doin' anything at all."

Yuka held her breath and whispered in her mother's ear, "Mom? ...Can you hear me?" ...Nothing.

Then, she recalled her mother's words, _"Time **may **freeze while you're gone." _and Theron's words, _"Show them the horrible power of time."_

"Time control..." she murmured.

"What?" Xylon raised an eyebrow, "What'd you say?"

Yuka answered to everyone listening, "Theron. He has the power over time. He's wanting to prove something to us, by stopping time. Like...it's as if something happened to him in the past, and he's been trapped in the past ever since."

**"And..." **Scarlett added, **"...he's been in the dark so long, he think's time has stopped. And...what was the other thing?...oh, yeah! You wrote the story about us, right?"**

"Yeah..."

**"Well, that part where Theron approached me and he said 'Jane' and you hadn't thought to far ahead, right?"**

"Yeah..."

**"Well, he may think that I'm his dead wife, because he can't forget the past. So now, he's trapped in it, the dark, and he's gone mad!"**

"I get it!"

Yuka translated what Scarlett had told her, and the two Seraphim nodded their heads, "That makes sense."

Xylon fidgeted and whispered, "Umm...guys?"

They all turned their heads to face him, "What?"

"Umm...remember when I said I didn't have anyone in my body? I...lied. I have Mithos inside me."

"Mithos? Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Yuan snapped.

"Umm..." he droaned.

"Never mind, don't answer that." Yuan sighed, "So...how are we going to get back to Symphonia?"

They all pondered on that for a long time, and everyone answered the same, "No idea."

Yuka had a quick thought, and stepped outside. She and the others walked up to the tree where she and Xylon had left from. Just as she'd thought, Irene, Luke, and Starrlit seemed like they were waiting on her return. Then, Kratos had an idea, "Couldn't Raine try to heal them with _Healing Circle, _or something like that?"

Raine nodded, "I can try."

She brought out her staff, positioned herself, and she murmured, _"Help is on the way...Healing Circle!"_

The blue light engulfed the three animals, and seconds later, all Yuka, Xylon, and, surprisingly enough, Kratos saw were animals up in their faces, Yuka cried out in surprise when Irene knocked her down, and Starrlit picked her up by the back of the shirt, "Guys! I'm- oof! -glad to see you, too! Get...Ow! Get off of me, Luke, you big...bear-like creature!"

The animals obeyed and got off of Yuka, and she beamed, "I wonder if it would work on Mom."

They were followed by the animals, to the house, where Raine preformed _Healing Circle, _which had not worked. It only gave Sabrina more color in her white skin.

"If that won't work, how...are we gonna get through this?" Yuka whispered.

Rylan asked, "Maybe we could go around town to see if everyone is like this?"

"Good idea." they answered.

When they went to leave Yuka's yard, something flashed and hit everyone, knocking everyone back into a tree...everyone except Xylon.

Theron's voice was heard, and he chuckled, "Good job, apprentice."

Xylon laughed, "Thank you, Master."

**Me: Muhahahahahaha! But, please, nobody kill me!**

**ToS group: HOW CAN YOU EXPECT FOR NO ONE TO KILL YOU?!!!**

**Me: Oh, I know nobody can.**

**Scarlett: Read and rewveiw, and tell her what you thought of this plot twist...**

**Yuka: I HATE YOU!!!!**

**Me: Oh, yeah, BTW, the things from earlier, 'Chele,' and 'Hannajima' is my sister's nicknames! And my mother's name isn't really Sabrina!**


	13. Gone

**Me: Major plot twist, even I wasn't expecting to do this.**

**Yuka: WHY DID YOU TURN HIM EVIL?!!**

**Yuan: I agree.**

**Kratos: You try my pacience.**

**Me: I own nothing!**

Chapter 13: Gone...

Yuka was horrified. Xylon had _laughed _at their pain and said _'thank you, Master.'_ _That...stupid..._

She brought her head up, and saw the same expression on everyone's faces: 'not true.'

Kratos was the first to bellow, "What kind of treachery is this?!"

Theron sneered, "Y'know, it's funny you would say that. Here I am, still being punished for being myself, but YOU..." and he pointed at Yuan, "...had to go and kill Jane. Now, she's haunting me! I loved her! And you KILLED her!"

"Also..." Xylon chuckled, "..._Lord _Yggdrasil has taken over Mithos. So, now, it's even worse for you."

"You..." Yuka shook and stood up, whispering at first, but, she exploded, "I trusted you! YOU WERE MY CHILDHOOD FRIEND ON EARTH!!! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY US, YOU TRAITOR?!"

"Oh, come on, Yuka," Xylon snorted, "you still don't have all your memories back, do ya?"

Yuka listened to Xylon's voice in her head to piece together the rest of her past:

_"And all I need is you,_

_"Come, please, I'm callin',_

_"And I scream for you,_

_"Hurry, I'm fallin'..."_

_"Show me what it's like,_

_"To be the last one standing,_

_"And teach me wrong from right,_

_"And I'll show you what I can be,_

_"Say it for me,_

_"Say it to me,_

_"And I'll leave this life behind me, _

_"Say it if it's worth savin' me._

_"Hurry, I'm fallin',_

_"Say it for me,_

_"Say it to me,_

_"And I'll leave this life behind me,_

_"Say it if it's worth savin' me..."_

The last of the words faded from her mind, but she still heard the echo of his eerie voice. The eerie voice that had been her friend.

But no more.

He's gone.

Of, course, as if it were fate, all of the memories that she now gained were of pain, suffering, hate, and more pain. She choose now not to watch them. Now is not the time. She had to see if there was still a Xylon Irlington left in that evil body.

As if he read her mind, he drew his bow and arrow swords, and instead of jade green wings, they were a dark brown/black color. "I was thinking the same thing. Let the best man win." he laughed.

Yuka drew her lance, and wings, preparing for battle.

**"Excuse me? Forget about me? Exactly WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" **Scarlett barked in her mind.

_If I defeat him, I may be able to see who he really is now._

**"Well, good point. I guess I'll lend you some Mana and techniques for this. Use it wisely, please."**

_Thanks._

Yuka felt a warm power rush through her, and she saw Xylon charge toward her, and she back-flipped to miss. She took off in the air, aware the others wouldn't be able to help her. Theron cut them off, howling, "I'M your opponent!" and they began fighting.

Xylon was quick on her tail, and he released three arrows at her, and she had trouble, but managed to knock them away. She then, quickly casted _Meteor Shower, _which bought her some time when Xylon got trapped behind one of the meteors.

She had to take her time on this, _"Shine down upon thee, casting purifying light, and rid thy of thine enemy...Indignation Judgement!"_

Just as Xylon got free, he was knocked to the ground, and got himself up in a flash. Blood was staining the battlefield as they continued. Xylon changed an arrow into a sword, and pulled it back, and shot it towards Yuka. She almost missed it, but it cut through the top of her left shoulder.

"No more playing around." Xylon spat, and he flew up to her, slashing with an arrow sword. Yuka continued to block, Scarlett aiding her with little bits of Mana at a time. Until she was tired, and couldn't supply anymore.

**"You're on...your own...now...good...luck..." **she panted.

_Well, that makes me feel better!_

Yuka kept dodging his slashes, but he evenutally found a way through. He slashed at Yuka's chest, cutting a deep wound through the right side her her chest. He smiled in satisfaction, and pulled his sword out, stained with Yuka's blood. Her eyes were losing their color, and her body was going cold. She dropped her weapon from loss of blood, and Xylon slashed one more time, cutting across her stomach in a diaginal postition, and her wings vanished instintly.

Everyone, even Theron stopped their attacks.

Yuan fell in Yuka's pain. It was so much pain, he even began coughing harshly, and even coughing up blood. Yuka fell to the ground, ready for the earth to hold her forever. Before impact, she heard Scarlett's voice: **"Hey! You can't give up on us now!"**

When Yuka fell and hit the dirt, Scarlett was beside her, and everyone else separated. Scarlett was panting, and she was tired. The next thing she did was barely put her hand on Yuka's, and lost consciousness, as did Yuan.

A girl's voice cried, "YUKA!!!"

**Me: (Sob, sob...) Waahhhh!**

**Sheena: (Twitch) Why are YOU crying?**

**Me: Because I didn't wanna do this!**

**Zelos: Then why did you do it?**

**Me: ...**

**Kratos: Hey, '...' is MY line.**

**Me: ...Sorry.**

**Colette: I thought 'sorry' was my line?**

**Me: Shut up!**

**Lloyd: 'Shut up!' Is MY line, SylphWindDancer!!!**

**Me: For the God's sake, SHUT UP!!!!!**

**Everyone Else: ...**

**Yuan: 'For God's sake, SHUT UP!' Is MY LINE!!!**

**Me: (Groans) For the God's, Goddess's, Mythical creatures, magic, magicAL people's sake, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!**

**Regal: Good, no one's stolen that line.**

**Rylan: Reveiw and read, please.**

**Renne & Zeki: It's 'read and reveiw,' idiot!**

**Me: Thanks a bunch to my regular reveiwer: StarlightDemonFiresong!**


	14. Unexpected

**Me: I had a bad cliffy, didn't I?**

**Kratos: Why don't you just-**

**Scarlett: Shut up! Maybe then, we can get on with the painful story!**

**Colette: (Cheerfully) SylphWindDancer owns nothing! Only the freedom to like Tales of Symphonia!**

Chapter 14: Unexpected...

The group had hurried and brought Yuka, Yuan, and Scarlett to her house. They put all of them in the den, on part of the house they hadn't seen. It was just like a bear's den: it had brick for seats, and had animal skins on the floor - but the animals had already been dead, they hadn't killed them.

Raine had been worn out by casting _Resurrection _and all of her healing spells, and Kratos and Zelos eventually took over for her. Kratos was holding Scarlett's hand, warming it, because it was as cold as ice. Her breathing was harsh, but Yuka was hardly even breathing.

Hours later, the first one woke up.

Scarlett stirred and she felt that her hand was warm, and she looked up and smiled at her father, who had dozed off, sitting up in his chair. His grip was tight, he wanted to know when she woke up, so that he would be there.

She grinned and whispered, "Dad, you can let go now."

Kratos's eyes snapped open, and he smiled warmly at the sight of his daughter waking up, then he realized what Scarlett had said, "Sorry." he murmured, and let her get out of the fold-out bed.

She suddenly jumped up and hugged her father, happy that she was awake, too. The others were glad to hear that Scarlett was awake, so maybe there was hope for Yuka and Yuan.

A half-hour after that, Yuan had woken, feeling sick to his stomach, and he moaned in pain. And that moan let the healer in the living room know that one more was awake. Raine rushed into the room, healing him, making him only feel a little better.

"Tell me..." Raine whispered, "How do you feel?"

Yuan opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came out, only coughing and some blood. She healed him again, and Anna called, "He proably feels like hell."

Raine nodded at the woman standing at the door, and she helped Yuan up, and he asked, his voice hoarse, "Had anything happened with Yuka yet?"

Raine sadly shook her head, "No. Nothing. But, you need your rest. Come with me."

"No. I'm not leaving this room. Not with her like...this." Yuan stated firmly.

Raine frowned, "I'm. Ordering. You. As. A. Doctor. To. Get. In. Bed. -Not. With. My. Patient."

Yuan was not fazed, "Well, too bad."

Theron laughed, and Xylon was standing beside him, mouth in a grin. They were watching what was happening in the human world as Theron chanted again as they were talking.

**"Burn.**

**"Feel the pain you can't truly feel."**

"Well, I'm not leaving her side." Yuan hissed.

**"Melt.**

**"Feel the unbearable pain."**

Yuka's voice coughed weakly, "Yuan..."

**"Scream.**

**"I want to hear your voice of pain."**

"Yuka? Yuka, you're awake!"

Everyone gathered around.

**"Feel the pain in your brain.**

**"Sweat.**

**"Give up."**

They were all overjoyed at Yuka waking up. They didn't want this feeling to be shattered.

**"Disappear.**

**"Feel _my _wrath of _my _powers."**

Yuka coughed again, "Yuan...something is coming..."

"What?"

**"My gift..."**

"Something is coming...inside of me..."

**"My treasure...!"**

Yuka felt her brain hurting again, but this time, her brain was so fragile, it hurt more than it would have originally have. "AHHH!" she screamed in tremendous pain.

However, Yuan was bracing himself for pain, but nothing was happening. That gave off a major sign. Something was wrong.

Raine's healing arts weren't doing anything, and she collasped of all of her Mana draining out of her. Regal placed her on the couch, giving her lemon, orange, and pineapple gels.

When she got back up, Raine figured it out, but no one could hear her over Yuka's screams.

Theron clapped his hands once, and broke his power. His plan was foolproof.

Yuka had sat up, unconsiously in the bed, looking like she didn't even get hurt. A black light began to swirl around her, and everyone was beginning to think the same two things: Theron and trouble.

The light was getting darker, and her eyes were a solid blue, no pupils or anything.

"Y-Yuka!" Yuan called.

Yuka didn't even look like she cared that he was talking. Yuan broke through the light, and grabbed Yuka's hand. -Which was a bad choice.

Yuka stood up, and with her right hand, she blew Yuan and everyone else into a wall, and with her now free left hand, she placed it in front of her, palm towards the others. She transported, leaving a piece of paper in her place.

"Yukalin...I'm disappointed in you."

**Me: I'm sorry...that was too short. I'm at a WB.**

**Rylan: Is that all you know how to do? Make excuses?**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Lloyd: That's-**

**Me: Do NOT get started with that again!**

**Zelos: Who wants to play a game? (He's already bored)**

**Sheena: Why can't you shut up?!**

**Zelos: Aw, you know you love me, baby.**

**Sheena: YOU!-**

**Renne: Read and review.**


	15. Dark Magic

**Me: I'm sorry, but I have two other stories to update. So my progress will be slow.**

**Scarlett: Why always make excuses?**

**Me: Because I'm sleepy!**

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 15: Dark Magic...

"Yukalin...I'm disappointed in you." said a man in the shadows of the walls. He waved his hand, instintly healing the rest of the group. They all shook their heads, and stood up, Kratos saw him right away, "Who are you? Show yourself."

"Ah. I believe you are Kratos. I remember you from Heimdall." the man said.

Kratos froze. That would have to mean that the man is an elf. Only elves are in Heimdall.

Only elves and...

Yuan faintly recognized his voice. But he couldn't put his finger on it...all that flashed in his mind was the name: James.

So Yuan tried it, "Is your name...James?"

The man turned his head towards Yuan, "You know me by a different name."

Yuan thought hard about it. He felt _something _tugging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't think of it. Who was this man?

The person scratched his head, "...Maybe you'll recognize me if I came into the light."

He stepped out of the shadows, and Yuan knew him instintly, "...Father?"

James had long dark blue hair and icy blue eyes with pointy elven ears.

Kratos nearly fell over, "James?! What're...how?...How are you here?"

"...I am here because I sensed something was wrong with Yukalin, and I followed you to Theron's lair. I was captured in that blast. I am here to help Yuan with Yukalin." James informed.

Everyone else was still recovering and Scarlett was first to ask, "What **else **are you here for? I sense that there is something you're not tellin' us."

James placed his hands in his pockets of his blue jeans, "Alright, my dear Scarlett. You are as sharp as I suspected."

Scarlett flushed.

"I am here to tell you more about Dark Magic, or as you may know it: Black Magic." he frowned, "Theron is looking to cover the world in darkness - this you know, but he is searching for shards of Exspheres to increase his strength. While he may seem strong, in his case, he is actually weak."

Everyone sat down as James did and he kept explaining, "The shards will help his strength, and increase the spreading darkness. All of the cities are now unguarded, and the undead are marching through the cities, destorying them, burning as they go.

"All of the people have no place to escape to, and Theron is slowly capturing each and every person and treating them like dirt. I have seen some of this, and I have figured my way around Theron's hide-out."

Genis questioned, "And HOW exactly did you DO that?"

"That is not for you to know." James twitched, "So...are you going to get Yukalin back?"

"First..." Renne commented, "Why are you calling Yuka, 'Yukalin?'"

"That is her full name."

"...Continue."

James sighed quietly and he asked again, "Are you going to get her back or not?"

Yuan made a fist as all the others watched him stand up, "Are you kidding me? It's not like I was about to leave her! I'm getting her back, no matter what!"

And the words echoed in the silent room, 'no matter what.'

But that was interupted by a, "That's great and all...but how are we gonna get back to Symphonia?"

Everyone turned their heads to Raine.

---

"Let me go!" Yuka snapped, struggling against the ropes that held her.

Xylon laughed, "And why should I?"

Yuka frowned, "...Xylon, what happened to you? You were my best friend, and remember all the times we had together? I even heard what you told me while I was asleep...you told me that-"

Xylon slapped her cheek, "SHUT UP!!!"

Yuka put her cheek against her shoulder, not giving in to the pain.

She heard Theron's faint voice, "Do what you will with her."

Yuka was about to protest, but a giant pain erupted in her body.

**Me: Aaaannnndddd that's the end of this short chapter.**

**Rylan: Why are you so mean to Yuka?**

**James: YukaLIN.**

**Rylan: Whatever.**

**Me: Because I need something to continue this story as long as possible!**

**Renne: ...Read and review.**


	16. With them or Against Them?

**Me: I can't believe that I'm gonna do this...**

**Yuan: Do what? Kill Yuka?**

**Me: No, idiot!**

**Zelos: I thought that was Sheena's line.**

**Sheena: By golly, you're right! ...you idiot Chosen.**

**Zelos: Ouch! **

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 16: With them or Against Them?

"How do we even know if she's alive?" Raine raised an eyebrow.

Everyone protested against Raine's remark, "What are you talking about? Of course she'll be alive!"

Raine snapped, "How do you know that there isn't something that Yuka's been hiding all this time? How do you know that there isn't some demon of destruction hiding in her? How do you know that what just happened wasn't anyone else? How do you know that wasn't her true nature?"

James and Yuan frowned, "Because I know she wouldn't do something like that."

Anna commented, "Didn't you hear her, though? She said that something was awakening inside of her?"

Kratos looked at his wife, "Do you mean that you're siding with Raine?"

"No, not **that, **but...I'm half and half. I agree with you all that she wouldn't do anything like that, but at the same time, how do we know that something hasn't been hiding inside of Yuka?"

"I see where you're coming from, but..." Lloyd stood up, "Mom, you can't judge too quickly. We need to find her and see if there is anything inside of her. If there is, we'll have to help her."

Anna nodded in agreement.

"...Mom?" Zeki turned his head towards Celeste, "...I have to agree with Raine on 'how do we get there?'"

"I do, too..." Celeste bowed her head in thought.

James cleared his throat, "Ah-em! Isn't anyone going to ask me?"

They all looked at him in stupidity. He snapped, "Don't look at me like that!"

They all shook their heads in disappointment, but Yuan asked, "What do you know?"

"Thank you," he nodded, "I have _this."_

James held out a wingpack. "You can use the Rheairds the same here as you do in Symphonia. It may just take longer to get there."

Yuan accepted the wingpack, which had a lot of handy Rheairds inside. The group walked outside, James lugging behind the rest, and they all took out the Rheairds, each person getting one, except for the teens, which were forced to rise with their parents.

Yuan handed a Rheaird to James, but James pushed it away. "I will remain here. I have to explain this whole situation to Sabrina."

Yuan hestiated, but nodded, "Thanks...Father."

They took off quickly, wanting to be quick in pursuit of their enemies, and Yuka.

"Here we go!" and the group shut their eyes tight, praying this would work.

---

Yuka was awakened by the sound of people walking around. She was about to open her eyes, but the pain was too great. Something...or some**one **was inside of her that she couldn't explain. But whatever it was, she couldn't let it take ahold of her body.

She heard a voice inside her weary mind, _"...It's all right. I won't take over you. My name is Mahala. I am inside of you for a strange reason, and I am sorry to cause you pain."_

_Who...are you?_

_"I am your guardian. -Well, in a way!" the voice giggled, "I have two separate paths that you may choose for your life. One is the way to becoming the ruler of the worlds, and the other is to just be yourself, but then another person will awake in you. I have two faces. One, I am like I am now, happy and joyful. The other, however, is the complete opposite. Pain and suffering, laughing at death. Something is troubling you, and you have to choose a path...or something dreadful will happen."_

_Either way...augh! ...It doesn't sound...extremily happy._

_"No, it doesn't, but-"_

"Finally, you're awake." Yuka heard Theron grunt.

The voice in her mind faded away, and Yuka slowly opened her heavily eyelids. She saw his face looking down on hers. "...What do you...want with me?"

"Simple." Theron snorted like it was the most obvious thing in the world, "We want to awaken Zora, the other angel, demon, whatever you want to call her. Either way, you're going to suffer. It's your destiny."

"I don't believe in destiny." Yuka choked out, "Only fate. Fate decides everything. Destiny...is nothing."

Theron raised his hand to slap her, but he saw Yuka flinch, ready for impact, turning her face to the side. She opened her eyes that were closed, once again, but saw that she was on a metal bed, with chains hooking her up by the wrists and ankles.

"I see." Theron chuckled, "You're really afraid. Scared. You're a coward. Why don't you want suffering? Already three quarters of Symphonia is mine! The undead cannot be killed while in my command! The only couple of cities left are Heimdall, Flanoir, Meltokio, and Mizuho. Everyone will soon bow at my feet!"

"No they won't..." Yuka inhaled deeply, "Yuan and the others will stop the undead from taking over those cities! They'll put a stop to you, and even Xylon!"

"So you're willing to fight your childhood friend?"

"...I...that is..."

"You have no clue! Hahahaha! The others are trapped on Earth!" Theron laughed, and looked over at Xylon, "If you would, please?"

Xylon nodded his head, and walked over to a control panel, and Yuka felt strong electrial volts flowing through her body that were coming from the chains. She was screaming loud in pain.

Xylon then switched the flow of electricity off at Theron's command, and Theron whispered in her ear, "Join me. I'll allow you to rule Symphonia with me. I'll let you tormit those pityful maggots you call friends."

"I...I will..."

---

The group had safely arrived in Symphonia, and were quickly flying to Theron's hideout. "C'mon! Hurry up!" Yuan called from the front.

"Yuie, calm down, we're going as fast as we can. We're all worried about Yuka, too." Anna shouted back over the winds.

"I know, but..."

Kratos agreed, "We'll get there as soon as possible."

They pushed on, and made it ot the Temple 15 minutes later. Yuka was there, with her wings out, hovering above the Temple.

Noishe saw her and called, "Yuka! Are you all right?"

They saw Theron fly right behind Yuka, and he whispered something in her ear, minipulating her. She flinched at the sound of his voice, but she murmured, "Please...do not harm Theron or Xylon..."

**Me: Phew...finally got that out of the way.**

**Everyone Else: ...**

**Xylon: I know what she di-id! I know what she di-id!**

**Me: Hey, you're a villan now! Go to the side that says 'villans!'**

**Xylon: Whatever.**

**Me: Read and review.**


	17. Untrustworthy

**Me: I apologize if the chapter's seem like they're gettin' shorter! I've been busy!**

**Yuan: Shut up. Get on with it.**

**Scarlett: Really. SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 17: Untrustworthy...

Everyone was taken aback at Yuka's reaction and her words. Don't harm Theron or Xylon? What in tarnation was going on with her?

They all heard Raine mutter, "I knew she went to their side..."

Yuan snapped, "Shut up! He's done something to her, but she wouldn't go willingly!"

Yuka spoke next, "You know...I'm getting tired of your arguing. How about _I _settle it?" And she raised her arms and casting _Bloody Lance _on each person individually. And that takes a llloootttt of Mana.

"...Yuka! Stop this!" Celeste cried, "I know you wouldn't do this! Remember when we all first decided to send one of you across the gap of space? I _know _you remember that, because _you _volunteered to go, and you knew the price - the price to lose your memory!"

Yuka's eyes opened widely, and she put a shaky hand to her head. "...I...rememb...ber..."

Theron whispered another thing in her ear, and she shut her eyes, and said in a know-it-all tone, "I do not recall that. Exactly when did this happen?"

Noishe lost it, there. He raised his giant sword (Inuyasha style! ;.) and let loose a _Gravity Well. _It shocked Theron a little, but Yuka casted _Guardian _in the nick of time.

Lloyd frowned, "C'mon, Yuka! You have to remember! Fight against him! You remember the time when he first casted darkness across the land? I know you do! We fought hard, but couldn't win because something _back then _was bothering you!"

Just as Lloyd said the word 'time,' Yuka shook her head. Memories flooded her brain. Theron's destruction, her mother, her animals, her friends, her **memories. **They all came back, death and destruction, love and hope, something hidden in-between.

_"I apologize for the choice you have made." Mahala said in her mind._

**"Noooo! Don't come out! **No...n-n-no...don't come out, Zora...**_NO!"_**

****Yuka held her head tight, and a woman with long black hair and demonic red eyes appeared behind her. She had on a shoulder revealing black shirt with a yellow and red pair of slacks. In her hands were a sword, and staff. **"I thank you for helping Yuka awaken me. Now...I shall unleash my power all over the worlds! No one shall live unless they serve me for as long as they pityfully live!" **Zora cackled.

Zora appeared to be something like a spirit, because Yuka fainted from the sudden emerge of Zora, and Zora caught her, but she could not touch anything else. She set Yuka on the ground, and she put one hand on her hip, observing everyone else.

**"So..." **she said, seeming disappointed, **"_...this _is the Eternal Swordman's group. (Sighs) Not very impressive. Just a bunch of children, and a few 4028-year-old angels. Pathetic. Couldn't you find some better people than that, Eternal Swordsman?"**

"And what's wrong with my friends? And what did you do to Yuka?" Lloyd demanded.

**"I never said there was anything wrong with them. And I did nothing to Yukalin. She has merely fainted. My appearance takes Mana out of her for the first time I'm out. Wait a second...I recognize you, Battle God." **Zora smirked, looking at Kratos.

Kratos thought, _Now where have I met her before?..._

**"Here, let me halp a little. Hint: Death. Close friend. Someone's sister."**

"So it _was _you. You were another one who killed Martel!" Yuan and Kratos both hissed.

"And she was trapped in that body forever." Mithos gritted his teeth, restraining himself from jumping at her.

**"Does anyone want to take a guess of who I really am?" **Zora sneered.

"What do you mean? Who else could you be? Martel?" asked Genis sarcasticly.

**"Hold your tongue, mini-man. I am not Martel, and I would never want to be. I would never be that bas-"**

Mithos snarled, "Don't _ever _call Martel that...again."

**"What will you do? Hit me? With a puny fireball? Or maybe the sad, sad _Indignation Judgment?"_**

"...You dasterd." Mithos squinted at her.

Raine observed, "By the sounds of things, it sounds as if normal attacks won't do any harm to her at all."

**"My, my...aren't we a smart-aleck?"**

"Come say that to my face." Raine challanged.

**"As you wish."**

Raine barely had time to say 'huh?' as Zora flew quickly towards her. She slashed once with her sword, and she hit Raine on top of the head with a hard part of her staff. Raine fell to the ground, gasping for breath, and she looked at the demon woman straight in the face.

**"Smart-aleck."**

By that time, all the others were running to the spirit woman. Colette was first to land a blow on the unguarded lady. She reeled back in pain, and Kratos managed a small cut on her back. Mithos hit her with _Judgment _as Yuan hit her with _Thunder Explosion._

Raine healed herself, and Anna helped her up. Scarlett and Celeste slashed at her head. Blood spilled out of the deep wounds, and Zora simply laughed.

**"You'll have to do better than that to even hurt me. Did you hear me ever groan in pain?"**

Zora raised her hands, and hit everyone with _Flame Lance, _except it was red and black. **"I'll ask once more...do you wish to take a guess of who I really am?"**

Lloyd growled, "Who could you really be?"

**"Think back. Everyone who was digging up Theron's elevator. -Who was it that Yuka told you about, in Oxford's lair?"**

They all held their breath as they looked at Zora, and they saw her hair turn red, then black again. "You're...Cyrena." gasped Yuan.

**"Humans. I swear, they're slower than snails. Yes, I am Cyrena! And that part where Cyrena 'vanished without a trace?' Well, that was when I entered Yuka's body as Mahala, but I finally took over! That...angel will never win over me!"**

"Who's Mahala?" Rylan wondered, and jumped over a staff in Zora's hands.

**"She is my most pityful side - an angel of hope. I am the powerful angel - the angel of destruction!"**

"An angel of hope? Sounds promising!" Renne smiled.

"Then why did you awaken instead of this Mahala girl?" asked Noishe.

**"When the Eternal Swordsman said the simple word of, 'time,' it made all of her memories rush back into her brain, too fast. All of it overpowered her, and most of her memories were painful, so instead of happy-face, I awoke!"**

Renne frowned, "Wow. Powerful death angel. We've heard that before!"

Zora steamed with anger.

Zeki nudged her with his elbow, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Making her mad. Don't ask, just do it. Pass it down." Renne winked.

Zeki obeyed, telling everyone to make Zora angry.

Lloyd was, of course, best at this, "Yeah, I mean, during the regeneration journey, everyone was looking to kill us. They were all going, 'I will kill you, rarrr!' and _now _look where they are."

"Yeah!" Colette chirped, "I mean, not one of them was even a challange!"

**"SHUT UP!"**

Zora unleashed weak rounds of _Air Blade, _and everyone easily dodged each and every one of them. "Aww..." Sheena cooed, "Is the powerful demon of destruction losing power? Awww, that's so sad...do you need a kissy-kiss?"

**_"NO!"_**

****"Good. 'Cause I wasn't gonna give you one anyway."

While the others were keeping Zora busy, Yuan was scaling up to where Theron and Yuka was. Yuka was behind Theron, who was in a trance, or something, because his eyes were a white/gray color. Yuan stood up and waved his hand in front of Theron's face.

Nothing.

Yuan cautiously walked over to Yuka, and nudged her on the shoulder, "Yuka...wake up. Yuka...c'mon...wake up."

Yuka stirred, barely opening her eyes.

"Yuka!" Yuan cried with relief.

Yuka stared blankly at him and questioned, "...Who are you?"

**Me: I am at a-**

**Colette: Cliffhanger, right?**

**Me: Very good, Colette! Here, go get the Hershey Kiss! (Throws it behind me.)**

**Colette: CHOCOLATE!!!!! (Runs in wrong direction)**

**Everyone: ...•' **

**Colette: Where is the Hershey?**

**Zelos: ...Read and review...**


	18. Amensia?

**Me: WB! WB!**

**Zelos: ...Kids WB?**

**Me: NO! Writers block: WB!**

**Yuan: She has no insparation, because she's thinking of...what's it called?**

**Me: I'm goin' to Florida for Thanksgiving, and gonna ride in my aunts' boat as my dog, Midnight (Aka: Nightmare!) swims his butt off! Even though it's gonna be chilly, it's fun! You should go sometime!**

**Everyone Else: ...What's Florida?**

**Me: (GROANS VERY LOUD)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 18: Amnesia?

Yuka stared blankly at him and questioned, "...Who are you?"

Yuan felt the color drain from his face, and his faced dropped, until he thought his face was going to fall off. "...What? Yuka, you don't recognize me?" he whispered.

"...Um...no. Should I? Sorry." Yuka shrugged, "Zora and Theron's the only ones I know." and Yuka stood up, brushing herself off.

Zora smirked in victory, **"I told you, but you didn't listen. I'll take it you were never good at riddles. Loser!"**

Yuan stood up and shook Yuka, "Yuka...it's me! ...Yukalin, I'm your brother! Yuan Nebular!"

"Yeah, you look at lot like me, but I still don't know you."

"...Who taught you how to fight?"

"Zora."

"Who set up the Renegade Bases?"

"...The what?"

Everyone else was just as shocked at this predicament, they didn't even know what to say. But then, Yuan was thrown to the ground by Theron, who'd, appearently just finished his...whatever it was.

"I'll teach you to mess with my things!" Theron roared.

"..." Yuan pushed himself off the rocks, and snapped, "Yuka is NO ONE'S property! Especially not yours!"

Yuan saw out of the corner of his eye that Yuka was frowning, and Theron was leaning down in her ear, whispering about something like 'he was the one who did that.' She snarled, "No one will ever do that to me...again."

Zora cackled, and joined Yuka's side, ready for a fight.

Theron sneered and told Yuka, "You have the scars, and you remember, so unleash your anger on him, no one else. We'll get the others for you."

"Roger that." Yuka summoned her wings, and drew forth her lance to jump at Yuan. He dodged with ease, and saw Zora come up behind him, and she slashed with her sword, and Yuan barely had enough time to move out of the way.

_Stop it...stop controling my body..._

Yuan threw his arm down with his weapon at Zora, but Yuka came in-between them, and stopped the attack with her lance. "Yuka...stop this!"

_I want to...but I can't...they won't stop..._

Yuka then frowned, "Zora, help Theron. He's my challenge alone."

Zora growled, and went to Theron's aid. Yuka but up a barrier around their fighting area, and they both jumped backwards out of each others attack at the same time. They were moving around in a circle, one moving to the left, the other following.

"Yuka, I know you really don't want to do this." Yuan snarled.

_I don't want to, Yuan._

"Stop this, now."

_I can't._

"You can."

_Yuan, can you hear me?"_

"You can stop this if you really try. Think of all your happy thoughts."

_My...happy thoughts?_

"Drown all of your fear and evil."

_I...I'll try to, Yuan..._

Yuka shut her eyes tight, and felt something beat inside of her.

Her heart, and mind.

_I did it, Yuan! Wait...AH!_

Yuan was approaching Yuka, but she wrapped her arms tight around herself, and screamed in pain, as Zora screeched, **"What...is this? I've never felt anything like...it!"**

Yuan was more determind than ever to reach Yuka, and just as he was in her reach, she blew him away with Zora behind her. The barrier was still up, so he got slammed against it, and was knocked out. "Y...Yuk..ka..."

Yuka saw Yuan hit the barrier, and made her think of more pain, and there was a faint scream and explosion as Yuka, Yuan, Zora, Scarlett, and Kratos vanished into thin air.

_NO!_

**Me: Oooohhh! Wuz it good? Or was it GOOD?**

**Scarlett: Some of your joks are so lame, it's sad.**

**Yuan: Totally.**

**Me: Please shut up. Everyone hates me! T.T**

**Lloyd: She apologizes because she has two or three other stories to update, and/or type.**

**Me: In other words...**

**Scarlett: She's dead. Read and review! **


	19. The Judgement Gate

**Me: Cliffy?**

**Scarlett: Suuurrreeee...**

**Me: I'm sorry that I haven't updated. I got back from Florida for Thanksgiving, and I hope you had as much fun as I did!**

**Yuan: Don't you have lots of other stories to update?**

**Me: Hey! I only have this, With the Help of the Resurrected, Another Tale of Demons, and Affections and Pain from Love!**

**Renne: And then there's that story for school.**

**Me: Renne! I told you not to tell anybody! Now the whole internet knows!**

**Rylan: So? You don't own anything, either.**

**Me: You're dead! **

**Rylan: AHHH!**

Chapter 19: The Judgement Gate

Yuka saw Yuan hit the barrier, and made her think of more pain, and there was a faint scream and explosion as Yuka, Yuan, Zora, Scarlett, and Kratos vanished into thin air.

_NO!_

The five fell through time and space, Yuan still out of it. Zora separated from Yuka's body, and was now nothing more than a floating spirit. It seemed like they were going to fall forever, through the purple space with numbers, roman numarals, and lots of different stuff having to do with time. -Including memories.

**Kratos's POV...**

I kept seeing flashes of my painful past. But...not everything about it was painful. Lloyd was born near Luin (I truely don't know!), I met Anna, we had Celeste in Palmacosta, we killed the five grand cardinals, and my son saved the worlds. But the painful flashes were harder to watch.

I heard Anna's faint screams in my mind and Kvar's chuckles of evil. Noishe's yelps, and Lloyd and Celeste's cries. I remember faintly hearing the crashing of Noishe, Anna, and Celeste and Lloyd. Kvar teleported with Scarlett in his hands. Letting Scarlett go was hard to the others, but Aidan was good kid for Scarlett to grow up with in her childhood. It would've been better than Celeste, who was stuck in Cruxis with me.

But I can't change the past.

I can, however, change the future, and my destiny.

And I'll do that beside Anna and my children, and grandchildren.

Beginning now.

**Scarlett's POV...**

Why do I keep seeing my past? I'm seeing everything. Meeting Dad, Mom, Lloyd, Celeste, Yuka, Yuan, Renne, Rylan, Zeki, Presea, Genis...everyone. Even my pain. I can feel it again. All my bruises, cuts, scars.

Even Lloyd's. His really digs in my arm.

Why am I in this place? Why am I seeing this? It makes me wonder...

Why am I alive?

Everything would've been so much peaceful, especially for my friends. I've caused them so much trouble already, and my family...they wouldn't have been hurt as much if I hadn't existed. Mostly when Kvar kidnapped me, Lloyd wouldn't have gotten hurt by hurting me...

_Scarlett, stop thinking like that!_

"Dad?...What are you doing inside my head?"

_Telling you to stop thinking like that! I may sound like Colette right here, but everyone does have a reason for being alive! You do too, and your mother, brother, and sister...we all love you so much. You need to pull yourself together! You can't change your past, but you can change the future in your stars!_

In my stars? I remember that story that Dad told me. He told me a person's destiny is written in the stars. If you can figure out the pattern, you can foretell your future!

"...Thanks, Dad."

**Normal POV...**

Everyone kept falling into a bottomless pit as the bad visions continued.

**Yuka's POV...**

Ow...my head hurts...oh, no! Yuan! How?...How can I help you? I tried to fight the power of Zora...I'm sorry. All I do is cause trouble for you and the others. I can't do anything right.

All I know how to do is cause trouble, and have trouble find us. Scarlett told me how to read the stars, and I did. The result wasn't exactly pretty. It was full of death, suffering, pain, mostly for my friends. Whatever is written is there forever.

I saw Yuan cough, "No...you can...change the future...while you still can. Change your destiny..."

"Yuan!" I gave a giant hug to Yuan while we remained flying in the air in the...purple place.

**Zora's POV...**

Grrr! How in the **_world _**did I get caught up in this? I was supposed to win! That girl's aura and power was too great! Which is why I must find a way to reclaim her body...

But how? That stingy brother of hers is always around her! So is that Scarlett girl! Dangit! How am I gonna figure this out?

By force?

By trickery?

By?...

Grr! I don't know!

**Meanwhile, the group was...**

"What happened to others?" Colette asked cluelessy.

"I don't know..." Lloyd responded.

"Mom? Dad?..." Renne looked around sadly, "What did happen to them? Where are they?"

"Let's look around. I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Zeki said, taking Renne's hand, "C'mon." and they began walking.

They spread out, and Rylan called, "Zeki, come here for a sec'!"

Zeki ran over and saw a steaming furious Rylan. "What?...What'd I do this time?"

"Keep away from Renne. When you're around, she spaces out, and acts like...she under a spell! I want my sister back. So stop this!" Rylan snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...dude, she's my cousin. You wouldn't expect me to do _something _to her, would ya'? It might just be my power. I have a strange ability of sucking loose power around to me." Zeki waved his hands.

"What? ...So you mean Renne is unstable?"

They heard Lloyd call, "Professer! Come here quick!"

Raine went running, as did Zeki and Rylan. They made their way to a collasped Renne.

Rylan cried, "Renne!"

**The group in time and space...**

Scarlett felt her chest tighten as they saw a white light approach them. They shut their eyes, ready for impact, but it didn't come, but they opened their eyes and saw a rocky canyon. The four of the swordsman's group saw Zora shaking hard like a fallen leaf.

"What's your problem?" Yuka asked with hatred.

Zora's teeth chattered, and didn't respond. However, she said to herself, "What? ...There's no one here whom I love...so, why?..."

They looked at where Zora was looking at, and standing before them was a platform with two large (And I mean REALLY LARGE) pillars with an angel carved in the middle.

All of their hearts stopped.

The Judgement Gate. (Which I do not own! It belongs to the creaters of Ah! My Goddess)

Yuan, Scarlett, Yuka, and Kratos knew now why they were here.

Zora screeched, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"

Yuka grasped Scarlett's hand, and Kratos questioned the spirit, "You know of the legend, correct?"

"Y-yeah...The Judgement Gate is said to help reveal your true love. You and your lover are to walk under the pillar and through the middle. If there's even a slightest bit of doubt in your heart, you and your lover are separated forever, never to cross paths again. But if you make it under, the gods will bless you with an unbelieveable power." Zora nodded, still shaking.

Yuka looked at Yuan and Scarlett, who both looked a little scared. They looked at each other, and kissed before taking a step forward.

"Yuan, you're going to do this dispite the consiquences?" Yuka asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Yeah. Scarlett and I may be a little scared, but not even the gods can come in-between our love. I won't allow it. So...I'm not letting go of her hand." Yuan replied, stopping.

"Scarlett, are you the same?" Kratos raised an eyebrow, already knowing the answer.

"...Yes. Yuan and I have been through a lot together. So..." they looked at each other, kissed one more time, took a deep breath, and walked forward.

Under the Gate.

**Me: Big cliffy?**

**Scarlett: I hate you.**

**Yuan: I hate you.**

**Me: ...Geez, guys, where's the love?**

**Yuka: Under the Judgement Gate.**

**Me: ...**

**Kratos: No, that's my line.**

**Me: Whatever. Read and review, please!**


	20. Unstable Mana

**Me: I've taken a while to update and I apologize.**

**Yuka: Please let them come out okay...please let them come out okay...please let them come out okay...**

**Kratos: If they don't make it, I will personally burn you, SylphWindDancer, who owns nothing.**

**Me: Sheesh.**

Chapter 20: Unstable Mana...

Yuan and Scarlett looked at each other, kissed one more time, took a deep breath, and walked forward.

Under the Gate.

Yuka and Kratos's hearts pounded so hard, it would've been surprising if you couldn't hear them. They were beating fast, and when the two reach the middle, everyone, even Zora, closed their eyes. They heard a warping sound, which frightened them, so they slowly opened their eyes.

Yuan was standing, watching something.

Everyone's hearts stopped. Where had Scarlett gone?

Then, they saw her. She was so happy, she'd released her wings to fly around. Yuan looked back at them, and was glowing with happiness and satisfaction. The two were destined to be together. Kratos and Yuka approached them, walking under the Gate without a problem, and looked at the now wonderous landscape. It was a valley, filled with lakes, rivers, creeks, ponds, tall trees, and soft grass. What was more noticable, it was peaceful. More peaceful than anything.

"What?...How?..." Yuka was at a loss for words.

"Scarlett..." Kratos mumbled... She was happy. For...the third time, probably, she was extremly happy. Marrying Yuan, and having the twins. Then now. He was glad she was happy like this.

Scarlett stopped in front of them, backs turned, "You know...it'd be nice to visit here once in a while," Scarlett smiled with joy and peace, but yet, sadness, knowing there was a peaceful place left on the worlds, "...but now, I say...we go kick some Theron butt."

"I couldn't agree more, my _hot _flame." Yuan flew up to his wife, and kissed her passionately, and deeply.

Yuka and Kratos smiled sweetly and Zora whimpered quietly, "You know...I have just seen my past in you. I used to have someone I loved, but we were separated forever. You are the first ones to pass under the Gate and be together to tell about it. I'll remain here, and tell other people that come here that strong lovers like yourselves were once here. May light always be at your back."

Just as they all were about to transport, they saw Zora change to a lime green head with sweet jade green eyes, and clothes of a sleeveless white shirt and a pale blue skirt. "Farewell."

They all faded back into the purple time and space, going back to where they just were before this place. They all hit the ground hard, but saw no one around.

"Guys! Where are you?" Yuka called.

Rylan peeked out from behind a rock, "Mom! Dad!" he cried, running to them, "We were so worried! C'mon! Renne! She...hurry! Come here!"

Rylan tugged on their shirts, leading them quickly to where Renne was laying, unconscious. "Renne!" Scarlett gasped, "What happened?"

Zeki looked at them, "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Yuan asked.

Celeste explained, "Zeki's had a strange power ever since he was young. He can suck up loose Mana if it's unstable, and appearantly, Renne's has been very unstable, so she lost consciousness."

"Will she be all right?" Yuka questioned.

"Probably." Raine nodded, casting _Resurrection _once more after _Healing Circle._

"That's not positive! I need a 'yes' or 'no!'" Scarlett snapped.

"I'm doing all I can." Raine calmly shot back.

"Calm down, Scarlett." Yuan wrapped his arms around her.

Scarlett bit her lip, "Can't we just give her Mana?"

"We could, but if we were transfering it, Zeki is nearby, so it'd be sucked up as it was getting transfered. We already tried." Sheena stated.

Zelos suggested, "Shouldn't we at least move her to a better spot?"

"That'd be a good idea." Noishe nodded.

Yuan picked up his daughter, and placed her on his back, saying, "Let's go. Theron can wait. We should at least get her to proper surroundings."

They all agreed, and began walking to Meltokio, while Anna asked her husband, "So what happened? Why did you all suddenly disappear?"

"We got sucked to the Judgement Gate." Kratos explained, "Scarlett and Yuan received blessings from the gods."

Anna's mouth gaped, "Really? That must mean that they're the first to make it through! I'm proud."

Yuan kissed Scarlett, "I am, too. -Of our love."

"Who wouldn't be?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow, a grin forming at the edge of her mouth.

Yuka chuckled at the remarks they kept throwing at each other in regards to love. She then thought of Mahala, wondering what happened to her. Was she with Zora, or did she disappear? Where would she have gone? Maybe she'd find out in time.

Zeki then decided to interupt the 'arguing' by asking his mother, "Mom, I sense a lot of Mana around you. What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Celeste looked at her son, face faintly red.

_Is she flushing, or _is _she really sick? _Zeki pondered.

"I'm fine, it's nothing, Zeki. Don't worry about it." Celeste answered in a fast breath.

Zeki thought harder about it, but pushed it out of his mind.

They entered the city, but they could tell from the distance. It was in ruins. Just like Scarlett told Xylon. Nothing was left. It was burning, and people were screaming.

Scarlett's heart stopped, as did Kratos's. They swore to protect all the cities and villages and towns, but they'd failed. "Take Renne to cover!" Scarlett commanded before telling her father, Celeste, Lloyd, and Rylan to go with her.

"But what can I do?" Rylan asked, "I can't fly like you guys!"

"I know you have wings." Scarlett looked at her son strictly.

Rylan looked at the ground, and brought forth a pair of teal wings, and he looked back at his mother, "I knew I couldn't hide it much longer."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. We'll talk later."

The five took off to Meltokio to help the trapped people. They helped the king and princess out of the castle, as well as a few servants and ladies in waiting. There were the half-elves in the research lab that they all rescued, and some people in the poor part of town.

Celeste had found a small half-elven child crying, and backed up in a corner of a burning house, and she rushed in. The half-elf had dark purple hair and silver eyes, with burn marks here and there. Celeste made it to the back of the house, where the child was, and she picked her up, whispering, "Don't worry. I'm gonna help you. It's okay now."

Celeste decided the child didn't look older than 11 years old, but picked her up bridal style, and tried to rush outside, but the house was quickly collasping around them. Scarlett was flying outside, sucking up small parts of the house, trying to make sure the her sister would get out in time.

"Come on, Celeste, hurry!" Scarlett yelled over the crackling flames.

Celeste didn't hear her, but summoned her wings again, and tried to fly out, but the house gave away.

"CELESTE!"

**Me: Cliffy! **

**Scarlett: You took that idea from kratos lover 1, didn't you?**

**Me: Yes, and I apologize. The part about the house burning and falling aruond two people belongs to kratos lover 1.**

**Kratos? Read and review. **


	21. Things are not as they Seem

**Me: Well, this is great. The ToS group, including my charcters, have found Tales of Symphonia, and my Gamecube, which we need a PLAYSTATION!**

**Lloyd: Ooooh! Totally!**

**Me: I know, right?**

**Sheena: He's not talkin' to you, SylphWindDancer.**

**Kratos: Hey, Lloyd, I died.**

**Anna: NOO!**

**Lloyd: One life bottle, coming right up!**

**Me: (Turns Gamecube off)**

**Everyone: HEY! We were just about to defeat Maxwell!**

**Colette: Oh, I know! SylphWindDancer wants us to say the line!**

**Regal: SylphWindDancer owns nothing. Now-**

**Presea: Turn the ---- thing back on!**

**Everyone: ...**

Chapter 21: Things are not as they seem...

_Celeste had found a small half-elven child crying, and backed up in a corner of a burning house, and she rushed in. The half-e;f had dark purple hair and silver eyes, with burn marks here and there. Celeste made it to the back of the house, where the child was, and picked her up, whispering, "Don't worry. I'm gonna help you. It's okay now."_

_Celeste decided the child didn't look older than 11 years old, but picked her up bridal style, and tried to rush outside, but the house was quickly collasping around them. Scarlett was flying outside, sucking up small parts of the house, trying to make sure that her sister would get out in time._

_"Come on, Celeste, hurry!" Scarlett yelled over the crackling flames._

_Celeste didn't hear her, but summoned her wings again, and tried to fly out, but the house gave away._

_"CELESTE!"_

"Celeste, no!" Scarlett began flying down to the house, determind to find her sister, but was held back by Kratos, "Scarlett Renne Aurion, stop!" he ordered against his struggling child, "I'll go down there, and you try to suck up the flames - slowly!"

Scarlett nodded, her face written with panic. Kratos let her go, and he flew down there, Anna and Lloyd watching. Sheena was summoning Undine to bring heavy rain to douse the fires, after all, Scarlett couldn't take all of it by herself. Scarlett obeyed Kratos's orders, and began sucking up the fire, but quickly, then she'd slow down, and pick up again. Kratos was down in the burning house, trying to find his daughter.

He began coughing, but shouted loudly, "Celeste!" he inhaled more smoke, but saw the fire was dying down. He heard Lloyd come down beside him, and he looked at his son, "What exactly are you doing?"

"Helping you find Celeste. Origin can't help us in this kind of situation!" Lloyd replied, feeling the cold rain go down his sweaty back, "I might be able to move some of the hotter blocks of brick because of my gloves, you go inside!"

Kratos hesitated, but nodded, and Lloyd began moving some of the hot bricks. Zeki had heard all this, and he came up in front of the house, "Mom!"

_"It's okay..."_

"Mom, where are you?!" Zeki cried, going to the scene. Everyone called for him to stop, but he couldn't hear anything. Everything was muted, silent. Nothing was reaching his blocked out ears.

_"Stop it. She's okay..."_

"MOM!"

_"Up here."_

Scarlett heard a man's voice, and saw a shadow of a man in the air holding two people - Celeste and the half-elf. Scarlett's heart stopped. That couldn't be...could it? No, it wasn't possible...was it?

Lloyd saw the figure, too, and called his father out of the house. Kratos came out, cursing his son, saying something about 'what could be so important?' Kratos saw _him, _too. A man was holding his daughter, but who was it?

All the angels swore out loud.

The man held up a hand, and the small child went floating down the Scarlett, and she took the child, seeing she was unharmed except for the burn marks. This whole time, Scarlett didn't take her eyes off the man.

They stood there so long, the flames were all gone, and Sheena rejoined them. Zeki saw the man, and snapped, "What are you doing to my mom?!" and he drew forth his kantanas threateningly.

"Absolutly nothing." the man sneered.

Celeste seemed to stir up in the arms of the man, and she was aware of where she was, and began struggling, "Ah, let me go!"

The man held her by her wrist, glaring at her. Celeste stopped struggling, and saw the man's silver wings. She asked him, "Are you back to yourself?"

"Momentarily. He keeps taking over." the man answered.

Celeste brought her wings out, the man letting go of her. "I still love you, no matter what...Theron."

**Me: HUGE, HOUSE SIZED CLIFFY, RIGHT?**

**Celeste: I KNEW it! I just KNEW it!**

**Scarlett: I can't tell if that's good or bad.**

**Kratos: ...Read and review...I guess...**


	22. Chosen One

**Me: It's cold outside...**

**Presea: Darnit, Lloyd, resurrect me!**

**Me: ...and they're still at it.**

**Genis: I'll save you, Presea!**

**Presea: Thank you. (Glares at Lloyd, letting him die.)**

**Lloyd: Hey!**

**Kratos: Lloyd, honestly, be a gentleman, and let the lady get her way.**

**Anna: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Kratos: Nothing, angel.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 22: Chosen One

"Theron?!" everyone exclaimed.

Celeste nodded, "Yes. Theron is my husband, and Zeki's father, but something has gone wrong inside him. It's...like Yggdrasill inside Mithos. The more evil side rules over the goody-two-shoes."

Theron's hair had orginally been a dark brown color with silver eyes, but his outfit remained the same. "I am like Mithos, but my evil side was born differently, yet in a similar way. I had a two younger brothers, and one older sister. Back during the Kharlan war, my eldest sister - who was an angel - was taken captive. But, my younger brothers faced a different punishment - the punishment of death.

"I couldn't stand having losed my whole family in under a week, and I lost control, and Tobias, which is also my last name, was born."

Zeki lowered his kantanas in disbelief, "What? The evil man is my father?"

"No, Zeki. The evil man is the one we're going to kill, but this man right here is your father." Celeste smiled warmly, and remembered the half-elf child, "Hey, Scarlett, did you get out that small girl?"

"Yeah, she's okay." Scarlett held her up a little, listening her cough from smoke inhalation.

Kratos frowned, "You have some explaining to do, young lady."

Celeste chuckled nervously, "Well, there isn't that much to tell except we got married in secret, and it was in Heimdall. The Elder was the only one who knew. And he swore not to tell anyone, but a few of the elves ended up finding up."

Theron nodded, "I had control of Tobias by then, but ever since the worlds were reunited, he got angry, and somehow became stronger. Oh, yeah, and...Yuka, is it?"

The blue headed half-elf raised an eyebrow, "...What?"

They heard Yuan mutter something about 'Judgement from the sky' and 'safety,' as Theron bowed his head, "I'm sorry that I injured you like that."

"Huh? Oh, back at the hospital? ...That was you? I don't remember anything about that. I was drugged - or, at least, that's what we decided." Yuka looked digusted of trying to think of it again.

"Well, it was me, and I apologize. I-"

Theron was interuptted by the sound of the half-elf child coughing up a storm, and Scarlett raised a quick eyebrow, "Hold on, I'll go find Raine." and she flew off, looking for the healer.

Theron waited until they were out of sight, then asked Kratos to come up, and he nodded, flying up.

"You know..." Theron muttered quietly, "Scarlett is the chosen one."

"About?..." Kratos droaned, Anna coming up behind him, emerald wings out.

"The chosen one for the angels, the worlds, even." Theron whispered harshly.

"What?!" Anna and Kratos exclaimed at the same time.

"Yeah."

"How could that be possible?" Anna asked, regaining herself.

"Even I don't know, but I do know that she has a choice, but one of the above will be one of hers. Angels or worlds. Find some way to tell her, and she has to make her choice before this upcoming Christmas."

Kratos closed his eyes, thinking about this, "I can try, but what if she doesn't want either?"

"She'll have one, either way."

"But what if-"

"Dude, she's going to HAVE TO have ONE or the OTHER."

Kratos shook his head and gave up, but saw Theron shiver a littler before saying, "He's coming back...I have to go, Celeste."

Celeste nodded, "...All...all right. Be careful, though."

They kissed each other on the lips, (and Zeki went 'Ewww!') and they went their separate ways.

Celeste's head drooped a little, "...Ya' know, Dad, Mom...Scarlett isn't the only one with the destiny of the chosen one."

"Who would the other one be?" Anna questioned, confused.

"A girl named Ath-"

Celeste was cut short by Scarlett coming back up with the half-elf child, the 11 year old walking beside her. The others landed, putting their wings away. Renne had gained consciousness, and Rylan was hugging the life out of her.

"So..." Presea leaned down to the girl (she may not have gotten her time back, but she was fairly tall, like Genis now!), "What's you name?"

The girl hesitated before whispering, "Athena."

**Me: Fire goin', but it's still cold, and my fingers are freezing! T.T**

**Colette: Oh, no! The Tower of Salvation is collasping! Wait, that sounds familar...**

**Me: Colette...**

**Colette: Ah! This thing followed us on our journey and copied it! How else could we have gotten in the tiny box?**

**Raine: FANTASTIC!!!!! I must dissect! Must find out how this works!!!!**

**Me: Nooo! (Turns off again)**

**ToS: NOOO!**

**Me: ...Uh...read and review...**


	23. Athena

**Me: I know I've been writing shorter chapters, but please...if you want to continue reading this, then-**

**Regal: Put up with her.**

**Me: Yeah.**

**Lloyd: But I don't want to! Colette is my only wife!**

**Presea: Then make an exception.**

**Colette: O.O**

**Lloyd: NOOO!**

**Raine: Lloyd Irving Aurion! (Smacks hard with staff)**

**Lloyd: Ow!**

**Scarlett: You are hopeless. I'll do it, then. (Presses 'yes')**

**Anna: No! We were supposed to keep her captive!**

**Me: O.O' What game are you playing NOW?**

**Athena: Legend of Zelda: The Windwaker.**

**Me: Nooo! Athena, not you, too! You were supposed to be the logical person! Reasonable! You were supposed to be on my side!**

**Disclaimer: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 23: Athena...

"Athena, huh? Well, do you have any family?" Raine questioned.

Athena began playing with a loose strand of her hair, her purple hair dirty with dust, dirt, and the like. "My father...was killed and I don't know who my mom is. From what my father told me, she was killed. I had an older brother, and two younger sisters, but I don't know where they are."

"Oh." was everyone's quiet response. They could already tell that Athena seemed like a shy and quiet girl. But now, how were they supposed to find her family? It seemed more like a wild goose chase.

Celeste seemed a little pale since the appearance of Athena, but was drawing her breath in deep. _Could this possibly be...her? No, it couldn't be. Impossible. But...she could be in disguise...I don't even know at this point. Oh, well. I guess, like Mom says: Time will tell._

Scarlett saw that her sister was a little pale, and she didn't look good. "Celeste, is something wrong?" Scarlett asked.

"N-no...I'm fine. Just a little tired, I guess." Celeste brushed it off.

Anna looked and saw that Celeste did indeed look tired. She pushed it out of her mind, but yet, she couldn't. Celeste was definetly being bothered by something. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Celeste sighed.

"Hey, by the way..." Athena looked up at Lloyd, "I grew up in Luin, but you look really familar. Who are you?"

Lloyd looked down at the tall sized eleven year old, "I'm might what you call the Eternal Swordsman."

Athena awed, "No way! Then this must be the Battle God, Kratos Aurion! You're my idol! I wanna be strong 'swordsman' like you and the Eternal Swordsman!"

Kratos "..."ed, sweatdropping at the same time. "Ummm...I don't-"

"See, technecly, I'm not a swordsman, I'm a scythe-user. It has two sides like Yuan Nebular's weapon!" Athena's eyes were glowing with admiration, saying her words like a mini Raine, but with the history of the Eternal Swordsman group.

Lloyd flushed and chuckled, "Well, I'm flattered, Athena, I don't know what to say. And I can tell by Dad's look, he doesn't know what to say, either."

"Then, you also have the Fair Lady, Mana Master, Archealogy Maniac, and all the others, right?" Athena asked, her voice getter quieter.

"Y-yeah..." Lloyd nodded.

Her silver eyes were still twinkling with admiration. "But..." she murmured, "What am I to do now? I don't know where to go. I'm...an orphan."

They all felt sympathy in their hearts, but only one managed to speak up: Yuan.

He looked at his wife, and she seemed sad and depressed. She saw him look at her, and she had a pleading look on her face, which Yuan recognized. Noishe nudged Yuan a little and gave him a look that said, 'just ask.' Yuan scowled at him, but leaned down to the Athena, who was on the verge of tears with the thought of no family.

"Hey, Athena..." Yuan asked, wiping away her tears, "How would you like to stay with Scarlett and me for a while? Maybe even become family to us?"

"But...I'm a half-elf, and..." Athena sniffled.

"I don't care if you're a half-elf. I'm a half-elf, too. You've not noticed?" and Yuan showed her his pointy ears.

Athena took this into consideration, but smiled warmly, "...Okay..."

"Good."

Athena bravely wiped the rest of her tears away, and stood tall, and Yuan backed away, letting Scarlett murmur some quiet words to her. Athena seemed to nod to whatever Scarlett told her, and she motioned for Renne and Rylan to come over.

They came over and the angels caught on Scarlett's words, "You heard all that, right? Then meet your younger sister."

Renne smiled like her mother, "I'm kinda glad to have someone younger than me. Rylan's older - by only one and a half minutes!" she admitting, glaring at her brother at the last part.

"Hey, what's a guy like me to do?" Rylan shrugged, then grinning, "Welcome to our crazy family, Athena."

"Thank you..." Athena blushed, smiling.

Yuan wrapped his arms around Scarlett, and she smiled, happy that she didn't have to suffer like she or Faye did.

Now...the question was: how do they move the survivers to a SAFE haven?

**Regal: Yes, indeed, that is the question.**

**Sheena: Rylan sounded a little too much like Zelos this chapter.**

**Zelos: Ah. What's a guy like me to do? I'm just too popular.**

**Sheena: Philanderer! (Smacks harder than Raine)**

**Me: What ARE you two 'talking' about?**

**Sheena: How you made Rylan too much like Zelos.**

**Rylan: Hey, Zelos is...CAN BE cool.**

**Renne: ...What are you on?**

**Zelos: Heeyyy!**

**Athena: Read and review.**


	24. The Holy City or the Worlds

**Me: Die, sissy girl!**

**Athena: Now...SylphWindDancer has been dragged into the game freak world.**

**Kratos: Get out of my way, you stupid, retarded ghost!**

**Athena: And it hurts me to report that SylphWindDancer neither owns nothing, but she is also...mentally challenaged.**

**Me: (hits 'pause'.) What. Was. That. Athena?**

**Athena: Uh-ooohhh...**

**Me: This is for real NOW!**

**Athena: AHHH!**

Chapter 24: The Holy City or the Worlds ...

Athena was more than happy to be accepted into a human and half-elf family, and was even more happy to just have a family again. Scarlett was just as happy to not have to see Athena suffer like she did against Yggdrasill when she was her age.

Then, they to think of somewhere safe where they could evacuate the survivors and renegades from all of the undead.

"There really isn't a safe place on Symphonia anymore." Raine sighed, "For all we know, the whole world has been over run. Even Mizuho and Heimdall. It's even darker now, when it just looked stormy outside, but now, it looks like a tornado could strike down."

They all did look up and stare at the sky while Renne, Rylan, and Zeki tried to tell Athena all about what was happened, and what exactly she got herself involved in. Her eyes went wide with amazement.

"Wait...are undead people like the walking skeletons?" Athena questioned.

Rylan nodded.

"They're the ones who killed my mama and father." Athena reported, loads of sadness in her voice, "And a scary man with black hair and orange eyes took away my brother and sisters. That's why I want to save them. I wanna fight, too!"

Her 'idol' looked down at her, with a thinking face. _But by Celeste's words, she might be one of the two chosen ones...but, she also said we'd find out in combat...But what if-_

"I'm a strong fighter! I promise I won't get in the way of you all. Please just give me a chance." Athena muttered quietly.

"Sure."

They all turned to Presea, who flushed, "What? I say give her a chance. Besides, everyone would be looking out for her. You could let her battle a robber or something to find out."

"Okay." Lloyd and Kratos nodded.

Athena smiled sweetly, yet evilly, eager for a battle. They walked out of the burning Meltokio, the survivors following close behind. Not to far out, they ran into a witch, archer, and swordsman.

Colette asked, "That's not too many, is it?"

"No. Just perfect. I could take on more." Athena walked forward, taking out her silver and gold two sided scythe, which she manged to save from her house.

The witch noticed her first, and cackled, "Hey, it's a small girlie! Maybe she has somethin' valuable, ya think?"

The swordsman and archer turned to her, "Probably not. She may be tall, but she's still a girl - young or not."

Athena flinched, and demanded, "Excuse me, but are YOU talking to ME?"

Zeki winced, "Ooh, they shouldn't have done that."

"I said: are you talking to ME?" Athena repeated louder.

"Yeah, I was talking to you." the swordsman nodded, laughing, thinking a small girl like her could actually hurt him.

In a blink, Athena was up in his face, slashing her scythe at the witch, and at the same time, knocking away the archers arrows. _"Heaven's Breath!" _Athena bellowed. A colorful beam of light flew out of the side of the scythe, and a large sword of light followed, blowing all three away, killing the witch.

_"Moonburst!" _she cried again, and black light flew out in a circling tornado, sending the archer flying, killing him when he got knocked against the rocks of the Fuji Mountains. Athena then began slicing at the swordsman, who was trying to block every attack, but Athena found a weak, unguarded spot, and slashed at it, doing a backflip.

The swordsman groaned, letting go of his breath, "How could a small girl do this?...To m...me?..."

Athena landed on her feet, gracefully like an elf, and turned back to the group, who's jaws were dropped. "See?" Athena asked, "I'm not as good as you."

"Better rethink that..." muttered Genis under his breath.

"...Why are you all looking at me like that for?" Athena raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Uhhh...no reason." Lloyd chuckled, then nudged his father, "I say give her a go."

Kratos nodded, and told Athena, "I suppose we can let you fight with us."

"Yea! Thank you so much! I won't let you down." Athena smiled.

"Hey, Dad..." Celeste looked up at her tall dad, "I think I may know where we should move all the renegades, the suvivors, and the, uh...Renegades."

"Where?" everyone asked.

"Maybe either Derris-Kharlan or Yuka's human world." she suggested.

"How would you plan on moving them there?" Zeki questioned, "Especially the human world?"

All eyes turned to the Eternal Swordsman.

He flushed, "H-hey! Just because I have the Eternal Sword doesn't mean I've practiced with it!"

"You have to try! It's also the only way to save Mithos! I know he's good. You do, too!" Genis snapped.

"Yeah, but..." Lloyd fumbled with his words, trying to decide what to say. "I don't know what side effects would be left from trying without practicing."

"Wow." Rylan whispered to his cousin, "Uncle Lloyd is actually thinking about side effects."

With his angelic hearing, Lloyd heard this and his eye twitched, "What was that...Rylan?"

"Nothing, Uncle Lloyd." Rylan smiled innocently, causing a snicker from Renne, Zeki, and Athena.

"Uh-huh." Lloyd nodded, not believing him.

"So, anyway..." Noishe pushed on the conversation, "Maybe we _should _have Lloyd practice a little."

They all nodded, and agreed, and moved towards the coastline, and set up camp, trying to provide food for everyone and the survivors. Kratos decided if anytime, now was the time to rely Theron and Celeste's message.

"Hey, Scarlett..." Kratos gestured, "May I speak to you for a minute?"

"Huh?...Yeah, sure." Scarlett stood up, after setting Athena up in more proper clothes. She now wore a light brown shirt tucked into a pair of slacks with the color of black. Her hair was now up in a ball off to the side, held up with a hairclip. Her scythe-like weapon was wrapped carefully in clothing on the sharp edges.

"What's up, Dad?" Scarlett asked, wondering why he brought her away from the group.

"Well...Celeste and Theron told me something rather...disturbing." Kratos murmured, telling her everything.

When he was finished, Scarlett was left dumbfounded. Her mouth gaped a little, and she drew in short breaths of air. _But how is what I want to know...and why me? And...from the sounds of it, Athena could be the other Chosen One for this kind of ritual._

"Scarlett? Are you alright?" Kratos questioned, seeing his daughter's face pale a little. Scarlett shook a little before sitting down on a nearby rock, "Dad...I couldn't be ready for this...kind of choice." she whispered so that only his angelic hearing could pick it up.

"I...don't want you to think of yourself alone in this...thing." Kratos chuckled slightly, and added, "You have everyone here to help you. Remember - you're never alone."

Scarlett stood up and hugged her father, "Thanks, Dad. You're right. I'll talk with Yuan about it."

**Me: Now the question is...which place will Scarlett choose?**

**Scarlett: But I've already-**

**Me: No, you haven't.**

**Scarlett: Yes, I have.**

**Yuan: She has talked with me, and everyone, already.**

**Renne, Rylan, Zeki, and Athena: Even us.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Sheena and Regal: Read and review.**


	25. Power of the Visions

**Me: Whoop! I actually wrote a longer chappy!**

**Scarlett: Wow. Congratulations.**

**Yuka: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

**Regal: I died.**

**Lloyd: That's the seventh time! C'mon, Mithos isn't that hard! Puck up or I'll leave you dead!**

**Regal: _Heaven's Charge!_**

**Lloyd: AHH!**

Chapter 25: Power of the Visions...

Kratos and Scarlett broke apart from their hug, and walked back to the group. Genis was, unfortunately, being chased by Raine, who was demanding that he try her new recipe.

"NNNOOOO! IT'S DEMON FOOD! DDEEEMMMOOONNNN FOOOODDDDD!" Genis cried.

Everyone who'd (not taken a bite of it) taken Raine's cooking looked at it, and slowly put it down, murmuring, "I'm glad I didn't eat any yet..."

Everyone sweatdropped.

Scarlett sat down beside Yuan and started a normal coversation, but Yuan could tell something was wrong. Finally, he asked, "Scarlett, I know something's wrong. What is it?"

Scarlett sighed and explained quickly.

Yuan had the same reaction as Scarlett did: mouth gaping, and asking, "What? Are you sure the gods and goddesses didn't make a mistake?"

"How can they?"

"True...but...how are you supposed to decide?"

"I might be able to find out in a vision, but in the meantime, I have to talk about it with you guys. -Close family."

"What about Kratos? Can't he help?"

"I've talked with him and he says you might be able to help more than he can."

"Why me?"

"Hel-lo! I'm married to you, Yuan! I have somewhat closer connections with you. I just know Dad better."

"True. But how could I help you decide in a situation where you have to choose between either Derris-Kharlan and Welgaia or Earth?"

"I don't know. I said I didn't want either, but...I have no choice."

"I'd personally take Welgaia and the angels. But, that's me. Besides...I would've said that I make my own destiny."

Scarlett giggled lowly and she and Yuan kissed affectionately.

"Not good!" whispered Zeki from behind a tree along with Renne, Rylan, and Athena. "How are we supposed to help with that? Grr!" and Zeki fumbled with his hair.

Renne shyly said, "Maybe we can't do anything. Maybe we just have to stay behind the written lines and wait it out with time."

Rylan, Zeki, and Athena all stared at her strangely. Renne flushed, "What? Rylan, I'm gonna give you three seconds to wipe that look off your face."

Zeki told himself in his mind, _He outta know that she's gonna-_

"1..."

_-...pull her old trick._

"-3! I'm gonna make you so dizzy that your ancesters are gonna feel it!"

"If they feel it, yours are gonna feel it, too!" Rylan retorted, running away from the deadly and mad Renne, trying to get his glaive out. However, Renne already had him backed up against a tree and she had her daggers against his stomach.

"Ya know you suck at this game, right?" Renne taunted.

"Maybe you're just too good." Rylan muttered.

Zeki chuckled and drew his kantanas, walking over to Renne's backside. But what he didn't know was that she already knew of his presense. She backflipped, and scraped off the edge of his kantanas, landing gracefully on her feet, her daggers at her cousin's throat.

"You do, too." Renne smirked.

"Wow! Renne! You're amazing!" Athena awed, "Will you teach me how to do that?"

"Sure!" Renne smiled gently.

"Think again!" Rylan snickered, slashing at his sister.

"Oh, now you're dead!" Renne snapped, chasing him into the nearby forest.

Athena and Zeki stood dumbfounded, not knowing exactly what to do about this situation. "I'll go tell the adults where the two went. You follow them, but take a lantern or something." Zeki ordered.

"Right." Athena nodded, chasing after her stepbrother and stepsister. It was pitch black in the night of the forest and it was extremly cold. Athena had a sad expression on her face all of a sudden. It was near Christmas, but she didn't have her real family to comfort her or give her gifts. The only things she had of her mother and father was her weapon, donated by her father, and a necklace from her mother. It was simliar to Yuka's necklace. It was a snowflake with a real crystal glow to it.

_But...they are my family now. Even if I wanted my real family to come back, it wouldn't happen. They're dead and that was the past. And...no matter how much I'd want to, I can't change the past. _Athena told herself, wiping her grim look off her face, and inhaled, then exhaled deeply.

She heard metal clanking just up ahead, and she guessed it was the twins. "Rylan! Renne! Come on! I don't think the adults want you in here!" she called.

The clanking got louder as she got closer, but then she heard a _foomp! _One of the weapons got stuck in the ground. But then, she heard a man's voice go, "Ah-hah!" and she heard Renne's screams.

"Athena! Get out of here quic-" and her sounds were muffled.

"Renne! Rylan!" Athena cried, ignoring what Renne had been saying. She ran forward, in a blind, _I can't lose anyone again!_

She found a clearing with bamboo surrounding it. She saw a man with a brown bodysuit with a black belt around his waist, and a mask over his mouth and nose. He also had a low hood, covering up his eyes. Behind him, there were men in green armor, whielding lances, and over two of their shoulders' were two knocked out certain twins.

Athena trembled with fear, but grasped her scythe harder, preparing for battle.

The man flew at her, holding daggers, slashing at her. Athena managed to block all of his hits, but then, he found a weak spot, and swiped at it.

A horrid pain erupted from Athena's stomach as she screamed, "AHHHH!"

----

Scarlett had closed her eyes to rest them, but she was seeing more than she wanted to.

_----_

_Small flashes were all that she was seeing. First, it was their camp at the moment. Then it flashed through the forest, piece by piece. Then, she saw blood. Dropped daggers, a glive, and...a two sided scythe._

_This scared Scarlett gravely._

_Then, she saw flashes of the men in green armor._

_Papal Knights._

_The man in the strange clothing._

_Kuchinawa._

_The children._

_The scene of the forest faded as she then saw Derris-Kharlan and some of the angels flying around, trying to talk with one another. But then, one of them looked like they were talking to Scarlett, saying, "I'm sorry, but they are in danger."_

_"Who?"_

_"Your family. You must stay here where it is protected."_

_"...lett! Scarlett! Scarlett, wake up!"_

_----_

Scarlett's eyes snapped open and she found herself panting for breath. She saw Yuka and Yuan's worried faces, and Scarlett sat up, wiping away beads of sweat that were on her forehead.

"What'd you see?" Yuan inquired.

"I saw Derris-Kharlan, the angels, and-" Scarlett's eyes went white.

"Scarlett?" Yuka waved her hand over her face.

"Kunchinawa and the papal knights have Renne, Rylan, and Athena." Scarlett sucked in her breath as her eyes went auburn again.

**Everyone: ...O.O**

**Me: Uh-ohh...**

**Scarlett: What the -bleep- did you do to my children?!?!**

**Me: Scarlett...calm down. It's all part of the...you know...(wink, wink)**

**Scarlett: Ooooohhh...the...(Twitch, twitch)**

**Yuan: What'd I miss?**

**Yuka: I have no clue.**

**Anna: But what was with the white/auburn eye thing with Scarlett?**

**Me: That will be explained later.**

**Raine: Read and review, please.**

**Me: And merry Christmas!**


	26. Meaningful Rescue

**Me: I'm on a roll.**

**Scarlett: What the flip are you planning?!**

**Kratos: She's planning on taking over the world with the animals.**

**Me: Uhh...hehe...**

**Scarlett: (Grumbles then goes back to game) SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 26: Meaningful Rescue...

The group began to run into the woods, leaving Regal with the survivors. They heard Zeki shout, "Mom! Over here!"

They saw him, with a pair of golden yellow wings out, lighting his area. "Hurry! I've been tracking the men who took them! This way!"

Without questions, they followed the teenager deep into the woods. Presea finally asked Celeste, "Celeste, now that I think about, isn't Theron an elf? And you're technically human, so isn't Zeki a half-elf?"

Celeste hestitated as she then nodded, "Yeah."

Just as Celeste was about to say something else, they heard a man shout, "Fire!"

Anna just snapped out of her 'thinking' mode, and saw Scarlett and Yuan were flying up in the air, above the forest, looking for their children franticly. Anna saw something fly towards Scarlett, and whatever it was, it hit her, sending her flying to the forest floor. Yuan was tucking in his wings to try and catch Scarlett, but everyone heard a loud crash deeper in the forest.

"They crashed!" Colette cried, "Come on! We have to help!"

They all ran fast to the scene where Yuan and Scarlett were, with the help of Shadow and Aska. They faded, and the group ran to Scarlett and Yuan. Yuan was groaning in pain and Scarlett was on top of him, not making a sound. It seemed to them that she'd been injured gravely, and blood was mysteriously flowing out from a wound.

They heard a twig snap behind them, and they saw the papal knights, grasping their lances, and surrounded the group quickly.

Kratos drew his sword, and threatened, "Who's the first to die?"

The knights nearly wet themselves, but they charged forward, and the group decided to protect Raine while she healed the two. "Yuan must've tried to break her fall..." Raine muttered, casting _Resurrection._

The angels all casted _Judgement _while the others attacked them up close, distracting them from Raine, who was cursing because her healing magic wasn't working.

In under 5 minutes, all the papal knights fell dead at the hands of the Eternal Swordsman's group.

"Raine, are you finished yet? They'll probably send reinforcements." Sheena urged, as everyone else moved up closer to the two.

"It seems that they're somehow hurt on the insides." Raine reported, "I can't treat them properly here."

Scarlett's body suddenly began glowing with a white aura engulfing her. She began floating. Her eyes snapped open, her voice distorted, _"Building. Death. No emotion. Torture."_ she said.

"What? Scarlett, what's wrong?" Zelos asked, confused.

_"Children. Bait. Black Wings. Mask. Mizuho. Earth." _Scarlett continued.

"It's most likely the power of her visions!" Kratos told them, "It's the Songs of the Dead."

"What about Mizuho?" Sheena demanded.

_"Athena. Renne. Rylan. Tortured. Screams. Summon Spirits."_

"Okay, she's obviously trying to tell us something, but I have no clue what." Anna frowned.

_"Surrounded. Knights of the dark. Dragons. Monsters. Demons."_

There were lots of rustling in the bushes, and the group was tense.

_"I see your future, young one." _and Scarlett looked down at Zeki, _"Pain. Suffering. Separation of and from family. Clouded. Blank. Strange. Hard attempts of rescue. Sweat. Death. Prevent this."_

"What are you talking about, Aunt Scarlett?" Zeki cried, "I don't understand!"

_"Prevent it. Find the Blue Storm. In the eyes, you shall find your destiny, written."_

With her last words, Scarlett's eyes shut, and the light faded, and she fell back to the ground. Yuan stirred after being hit by Scarlett again. He groaned lightly, and mumbled, "Kratos...is Scarlett okay?"

"We're doing everything we can." Kratos assured.

"...Poison dart...in her win...g.." Yuan sighed, blacking out.

Raine hit herself in the head, "Why didn't I think of that?"

"But how exactly are you supposed to get her wings out now? She's out of energy." asked Presea.

"...That's what the angels are experts in. Ask them!" Raine snapped, looking at the angels, including Zeki.

Kratos, Anna, and Celeste all had the same slight idea.

Celeste walked out and pulled Scarlett's arm over her shoulder, supporting her, and told Raine, "Give her more Mana while I give her some, as well."

Raine hesitantly nodded, letting Mana flow out of her body into Scarlett's.

Anna went over and supported Scarlett by the other side as Sheena and Kratos tended to Yuan. "Scarlett? Can you hear me?" Anna shook her daughter a little.

Scarlett moaned faintly, telling them she was, in her case, okay.

"Uhhh...Dad? I hate to interupt, buuuttt...we have uninvited guests." Lloyd reported, drawing his swords.

Kratos sighed deeply, drew his sword and asked his son, "Then shall we show them out?"

"I don't know. There's a lot of them."

"Well, we'll have to work twice as hard, then. I love knocking someone out who has done something they shouldn't have."

"Right with you. After you."

"Pleasure."

Lloyd and Kratos told them in unison, "We'll be right back," and they ran into the forest.

Raine continued with her Mana flow to Scarlett.

Deeper in the forest...

Kratos and Lloyd were kicking butt against the uncountable number of papal knights. The two saw no end in sight, though. With every one destroyed, five more took their place. There were just too many. Kratos and Lloyd continued, anyway, no matter the risks.

The father and son eventually ended up back-to-back, surrounded completely on all sides. Kratos murmured, "Well, Theron sure knows what he's doing, huh?"

"You wouldn't believe it."

"Well, I can because they're right in front of me, Lloyd."

"True."

They continued slashing, but they all heard a roar from above, and fire followed that. It burned all of the papal knights as well as a piece of the forest. It didn't burn Kratos and Lloyd - it went around them. They wiped sweat off their foreheads, and looked up at Percival, who landed next to them.

"Thy sensed Yuka, Scarlett, Renne, Rylan, and Athena's cries of help. Thy has come to help thee." Percival nodded his head slightly.

"How do you know of Athena?" Lloyd asked, trying to catch his breath.

"Thy gains knowledge as the mountains gain knowledge." was Percival's answer.

"Uuhhh...okay...let's get back to the party." Lloyd raised an eyebrow at Percival.

"Thy will fly ahead." Percival flew off, Kratos and Lloyd walking on the floor. Halfway there, Colette ran up to them, sweating, "Lloyd, Kratos, hurry! Some men are attacking, and we're still trying to help Scarlett, Yuan, and Raine!"

They ran swiftly to the clearing, and they began slashing at the men who were appearantly assassins. But Kratos, Lloyd, and Anna's hearts all stopped when they saw that they were blocked off, Raine was knocked out, and two assassins were picking up Scarlett and Yuan.

"Scarlett! Yuan!" Lloyd cried.

The others of the group saw this, and tried to rescue them, but the assassins teleported, as did all the others.

Lloyd punched a tree out of fury, "Now it's Scarlett, Yuan, Athena, Rylan, and Renne kidnapped!"

Sheena froze, "But...have you noticed?"

Zelos explained at the confused expressions, "It's all the Aurions."

**Me: Dun-dun-dun-duuunnnn!**

**The Aurions: ---- you!**

**Me: Hey, be nice.**

**Zelos: Who'd be nice after that?**

**Sheena: Tell me about it.**

**Presea: ...Read and review. SylphWindDancer wants to see the holiday spirit and get at least four more reviews.**

**Me: Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate! .**


	27. The Aurion Link

**Me: I'm on a roll! Two chapters in one night! Boo-yah!**

**Sheena: (Paying attention to the game) Great for you, considering you own nothing.**

**Me: ...:/**

**Yuan: NOO!!! You won't pass by me again!**

**Me: NOW what are you playing?**

**Lloyd: Mariokart: Double Dash!!**

**Colette: We've all teamed up!**

**Me: But you...oh, you can team up and play with eight people...no, wait! No, you can't!**

**Athena: We cast magic. It wasn't that hard.**

**Me: ...My Gamecube...T.T**

Chapter 27: The Aurion Link...

_Kratos and Llody swiftly ran to the clearing, and they began slashing at the men who were appearantly assassins. But Kratos, Lloyd, and Anna's hearts stopped when they saw that they were blocked off, Raine was knocked out, and two assassins were picking up Scarlett and Yuan._

_"Scarlett! Yuan!" Lloyd cried._

_The others of the group saw this, and tried to rescue them, but the assassins teleported, as did the others surrounding them._

_Lloyd punched a tree out of fury, "Now it's Scarlett, Yuan, Athena, Rylan, and Renne kidnapped!"_

_Sheena froze, "But...have you noticed?"_

_Zelos explained at the confused expressions, "It's all the Aurions."_

_----_

"Augh..."

"Scarlett, are you alright?"

Scarlett stirred and slowly opened her eyes, seeing Yuan hovering above her. "Yu...an? Where are we?" Scarlett questioned, pushing herself up, all the weight on her arms.

"I'm not sure, but I think this is the Renegade Base in...Flanoir." Yuan answered.

"What? How can that be?" Scarlett asked, "Did they kill all the Renegades?"

"No. They're held captive."

"Oh. -What about the children? Have you seen them?"

"I saw Rylan and Renne in a cell a few doors down."

Scarlett stood up, wincing at the pain from the poison. She cautiously approached the bars, and she heard Yuan tell her, "I think they have some sort of magic repellant on the bars."

Scarlett frowned, but touched the bars. A jolt of electricity rush through her body, and she flinched, reeling away from the door. Then, she held out her hands, sending a ball of Mana flying. It bounced off the bars, slamming back into the wall behind her. "Damn those assassins." Scarlett cursed.

"Mom? Dad?" called Renne.

"Renne! Are you alright?" Yuan asked.

"Yeah, but something's wrong with Athena! She's breathing, but she won't wake up! Her body is hot, but she's shivering!" Rylan answered.

"What in the world?..." Yuan and Scarlett murmured, then said, "Keep her warm."

"She's already burning up!"

"Just do it! Keep trying to wake her."

"Right."

"Hold on, Athena..." Renne whispered.

"Yuan, I may be able to contact them in a vision." Scarlett suggested.

"Okay. Try it." Yuan nodded.

"Except knowing Lloyd, he's not about to sleep until he finds us..."

----

"I told you, I'm not getting rest until we find them!" Lloyd snapped at his father.

"Lloyd, we're all worried gravely about them, but what if you rush into battle weary? Something horrid could happen." Celeste reasoned, helping Raine stand up.

Lloyd frowned, and sat down by the fire on the beach. They'd retreated back to the group, telling Regal everything. He had remained silent, but he frowned deeply.

Before Lloyd knew it, it was pitch black outside, and he grew sleepy. He saw that Celeste, Anna, and all the others except Kratos had fallen asleep. "Lloyd, sleep." Kratos whispered.

"I...can't." Lloyd murmured back, "I mean, I can, but yet...I can't."

"You're worried. All of us are."

"Yeah..."

"Just at least close your eyes and rest some."

"Okay..." Lloyd laid back and looked at the stars for about five minutes before sleep caught him.

----

_Lloyd's Dream_

_Lloyd was walking through a desert alongside Colette and all his friends, except Kratos, and it was impossibly hot and a sandstorm was following right behind them all. Lloyd hunched over, trying to block the sand from getting into his eyes, but they were itchy._

_Then, he heard a ghastly voice call him, "Lloyd...over here. Here's a cave to shelter yourself...just follow my voice."_

_Lloyd looked confused, but kept walking forward before turning directions, trying to follow the voice of a woman. Everyone behind him followed. "Who are you?" Lloyd demanded._

_"You shall see...keep going straight, you'll reach it in a minute."_

_Lloyd frowned, but just as the woman said, there was a cave, and they all rushed into it. It was a cold cave, but as they walked deeper inside, it turned into the Renegade base in Flanoir._

_Scarlett and Yuan appeared in front of them, astral, but still trapped behind the bars. Scarlett smiled, "Good, Lloyd. We are being held captive in the Renegade Base."_

_"...Which one?" Lloyd questioned._

_"Flanoir."_

_Celeste inquired, "Are you guys alright?"_

_"Check out Athena, Renne, and Rylan. They said something was wrong with Athena." Yuan spoke quietly._

_They nodded, and walked about four cells down, and saw Renne, Rylan, and Athena. Renne and Rylan were removing their large cloaks, and covering Athena up to her chin in them. Her face was pale and her heart was racing, as was her pulse. "Athena?" Anna whispered._

_Athena barely opened one eye and looked at them, whispering, "Toxicosis..."_

_Everyone couldn't but help thinking that this was a powerful vision produced by Scarlett. Speaking of which, she called again, "Guys, hurry so we can help them!"_

_And it all faded._

_----_

Everyone flew up in a cold, hard sweat in unison, which obviously told everyone that they had just had the same dream.

They filled in Kratos, who hadn't slept, and they shouted, "C'mon! To the Flanoir Base!"

----

Footsteps were echoing in the empty cell room. Scarlett had just woke up, but was trying to rest from providing such a strong vision. Then, Kuchinawa appeared in front of Yuan and Scarlett. He snapped, "You," and he pointed at Scarlett, "Come with me."

"What if I don't?" Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"There's no guarantee what will happen to your children." Kuchinawa threatened.

"What did you say, you bitch?!" Scarlett screamed, "Don't you dare threaten my family!"

"Then, come along quietly."

Scarlett considered all the possiblities of what could happen, but she stood up. No one was going to threaten her family and get away with it. "Scarlett..." Yuan whispered.

"I'll be alright." Scarlett assured, following Kuchinawa.

She managed to glance in and see Athena, who was looking worse, and Renne was squeezing her hand, Rylan trying to fan her off. Renne glanced up and saw her mother, and read her lips, "_First Aid_."

Renne nodded, and held out her hands, silently casting a powerful _First Aid. _Athena's face regained its color, but she still wasn't better, but Renne kept at it.

Kuchinawa led Scarlett into the main hangar, where Xylon stood tall, and evil. "Well, well, well. Look what the protozoan dragged in." Xylon chuckled.

Scarlett sarcasticly gasped, "Wow. What a pleasure, being in your presense, traitor."

Scarlett was then sent crashing into the floor, her cheek burning. "Show respect for Lord Xylon!" Kuchinawa snapped.

"I will if I want to." Scarlett muttered under her breath, but she got a kick in the stomach while she was on the floor. Scarlett reeled in pain, clutching her stomach in great pain.

"Well, now you've made me mad." Xylon snarled, "Take her to the torture room. My personal favorite."

Kuchinawa kicked Scarlett again in the face, this time, and when he saw that she wasn't moving well, he picked her up, carrying her to the 'torture room.' Xylon followed right behind him, and when they arrived, Xylon shut the door behind them. Kuchinawa chained up Scarlett by the wrists, letting her dangle.

"Nari, whip." Xylon ordered.

Scarlett opened her eyes and saw a human girl with rusty red hair, and ruby red eyes handed Xylon a long whip. Her eyes looked sympatheticly at Scarlett, and she bowed her head, her bangs covering her eyes, and she stepped back.

"Now, tell me what I need to know, and the punishment won't be as severe." Xylon demanded, unravling the whip.

"Depends on what you want to know." Scarlett bravely answered.

Pain erupted on her back as Xylon slashed her across the back, tearing her shirt piece by piece.

"Don't piss me off. Now, tell me...what is your plan with the renegades?"

"To save them."

A cry of pain slipped past Scarlett's lips.

"C'mon, tell me!"

"...I...just did...ahh!"

"Once more...tell me."

"Never."

"Fine."

"AHH!"

----

"...but WHY does Theron want only the Aurions?" Presea questioned as they flew through the air, and once again, left Regal with the survivors.

"..." Kratos '...'ed, not answering Presea's question, but yet, he was thinking. He was wondering the same thing, himself.

"Dad, you must have SOME idea." Celeste frowned. "I sure don't, that's for sure."

"..." Kraots kept thinking, then an idea flew to him. "The Aurions were responsible for Jane's death. That's the only thing I can think of."

"Jane?...Oh, yeah! Theron's old wife!" Anna snapped her fingers, hitting herself in the head, "Duh! But I see where you're coming from."

"So...this Tobias inside Theron wants revenge for losing Jane." Celeste summed.

"Exactly."

"That just gives us more reason to hurry!" Colette urged.

"Yeah!"

----

Scarlett was thrown back into her cell, along with Yuan, blood flowing from her back, her shirt torn to pieces.

"Scarlett! Are you okay? Scarlett, answer me!" Yuan shook her, taking off his cape, wrapping it around her.

"Yu..an...I managed not to...tell him...anything..." Scarlett whispered.

"MOM! Are you okay?" Renne called.

"I'll be all right. How's Athena?"

"She's doing a lot better!"

"Good." Scarlett smiled, and fell asleep in Yuan's lap.

**Me: Cliffy! Will Scarlett be okay?**

**Yuan: Of course she will be!**

**Regal: ...Why are you always leaving me behind?**

**Me: I'm sorry, Regal, but it's just one less to remember. Besides, you have an important job: protect the survivors.**

**Regal: (nods) True.**

**Presea: Read and review, everyone. SylphWindDancer wishes you all-**

**Everyone: Happy Holidays! Review and get Chrismas cookies cooked by all of the ToS group! ...Except Raine!**


	28. Cries of Pain

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated lately. It's been busy over here, especially with the new game I got for Christmas!**

**Kratos: Just get on with the chapter. No, no, no! Turn the other way, Lloyd!**

**Lloyd: But it says-**

**Kratos: I don't give a (-Bleep-) what the (-Bleepin'-) thing says!**

**Lloyd: (Cowering) Okay...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Chapter 28: Cries of Pain...

Yuan's heart tightened when he saw Scarlett smile through her pain. It wasn't her real smile, because she had her worried look on her face. "Scarlett?" Yuan whispered, stroking her hair.

He heard her faint breathing, and he could tell she was just sleeping. _Probably not peacefully..._ Yuan thought.

----

"We're only half-way there, and my goddess!" Lloyd grumbled, a little pissed of their slow progress.

"We're going as fast as we can, Lloyd." Colette told him, a worried expression pulled on her face.

Genis groaned, "Yeah, Lloyd. If we go any faster, we'll probably crash into some mountains. If it were fate, it'd be the Fooji Mountains..."

Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Sheena, and Raine all flinched at this memory.

"Well...you get where I'm comin' from." Lloyd sighed.

They continued to fly in silence, but then, Sheena got a little mad herself and summon Sylph to give them a direct wind current to Flanoir, then summoned Volt to give them more power, which increased their speed noticably.

The others stared at her, mouths gaping. "Wow, Sheena. You must be a little angry." Presea blinked.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Sheena snarled quietly.

"Nothing less from my honey!" Zelos purred.

"Idiot Chosen..."

"EX-Chosen, thank you."

"Chosen."

"EX-"

"Chosen."

"Hah! You said EX-Chosen!"

_SMACK!_

"But you did..."

"Shut up, IDIOT!" everyone screamed.

Zelos pouted quietly, murmuring something about 'ex-chosen', 'idiots', and 'Mana from the sky.'

_"Dad...Mom...Lloyd...Celeste..." _whispered a familiar voice.

"Whoa!" Lloyd cried out, regaining control of his large wings, "Who's there?!"

_"Geez...it's me, Lloyd. I'm astral right now. Look above you."_

"Huh?" everyone muttered, looking up above them. They saw a gray figure, floating down quickly toward them, gray blood following her: Scarlett.

"Scarlett? Are you really astral again?" Celeste raised an eyebrow.

_"Yeah. I'd show you where we are, but I have not the strength." _

"You're bleeding!" Anna cried.

_"Yeah. Xylon happened. He 'interrigated' me, but he needs to work a little harder at it. He had a whip, and there was a human gir- ya' know, I'm sorry, but I don't have time! Keep on the path you're on now," _Scarlett gestured her movements, _"and once you get in the base, there will be guards EVERYWHERE. Try to evade them, and we're down in the cell room."_

"Right." Kratos nodded, "But are you sure you're alright?"

_"Actually-"_

Scarlett was then cut off short by a malfunction or something of the like, which made the others worry slightly. "C'mon! Let's hurry!" cried Colette.

"Yeah!" they agreed, flying off quicker.

---

"Ahh!" Scarlett cried out, getting slammed hard on the ground by Xylon, who had Yuan being held back by some of his men, "WHO WERE YOU CONTACTING?!" Xylon roared.

Scarlett was panting, but she answered, "Renegades."

"Oh my, I'm SOOO scared." Xylon mocked, "Who were you REALLY contacting?"

"Friends."

"Wrong answer."

"AHH!"

"Mom! Stop it, Xylon! Why are you doing this?!" Renne sobbed, being held along with Rylan in front of her mother's cell, "You were so nice before! What happened?! I know you wouldn't really betray us!"

"Well, you knew wrong. I am...in a way, like Zelos. I side with the strongest. Besides, even in our past lives, Yuka, Scarlett, and I were all enemies. I found that out along with some of _my_ lost memories." Xylon sneered.

"Why?...You even helped us train, but now you're torturing us and our family! Why?!" Rylan snapped.

"Because I wanted you to be a challenge when we fought."

"No...I know that's not really why."

"What if it was?"

"It couldn't be that."

"It is. Now..." he turned back to the Scarlett in pain, "Tell me what I want to know."

"Never." Scarlett bit out, "Especially not to the likes of you."

Xylon kicked her the stomach, sending her into the wall, and having now FIVE people to hold Yuan back.

"Why?!" Xylon cursed, "I know she has a weakness! What IS it?" and he thought hard about it. _Torture isn't working, obviously...wait. At least, the torture isn't working on HER. What if I did it to someone else?..._

He turned to Renne, and opened the cell door, and placed his hand on her fidgeting cheek. "You have your mother's hair, but a little bit of your father's, as well. What if it were to...oh, I don't know..." and he looked at Yuan, whos face was red from anger, "...turn a little more...red?"

Renne flinched, then turned her head, biting Xylon's hand. He winced and reeled away from her, "Don't ever threaten me like that to win over my parents." Renne glared bravely.

"Let's see how brave you truly are."

Renne bit her lip, but didn't take off her glaring expression. She had gotten herself into something horrible.

---

"We're here!" Genis cried in joy.

"Alright! Let's hurry. I remember where the cell room is." Lloyd nodded intelligently.

Once they landed, after Colette stopped awing over 'how amazing Lloyd is,' Kratos chuckled, "Or what if I just..." and he cast _Judgment, _blasting open the wall, leading the the hallway of the cells.

"Show off..." Lloyd grumbled.

"C'mon! Let's GO!" Noishe snapped, pushing his masters ahead of him, the others quickly following.

**Me: Duh- duh- duh- duunnnn!**

**Noishe: Lloyd, you can be stupid at times.**

**Lloyd: Thank yo- WAAAAAAIIITTTT!**

**Everyone: Lloyd, you really are stupid.**

**Lloyd: (Whimpers) You don't all have to say it at once!**

**Me: Read and review, please!**


	29. How to Cure the Deadly Sickness

**Me: What's up everyone? HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**All of SylphWindDancer's Created Characters: HOPE 2007 IS GOOD TO YOU!**

**Me: Now...down to buisness.**

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 29: How to Cure the Deadly Sickness ...

The group was running down the hall until the leader noticed something strange and wrong...

Lloyd halted them momentarily, his eyes wide and his mouth gaping.

"What is it, Lloyd?" asked Presea.

Lloyd couldn't speak - he could only point and look. He pointed at a puddle of blood right around the corner that was flowing smoothly.

Kratos feared for the worse for his daughter and grandchildren. He pushed by Lloyd and what he saw was unbelieveable. Xylon was hovering over his granddaughter, Scarlett was against the wall, reeled in pain, Yuan was being held back by more than ten people, Rylan had stray tears running down his cheeks, and Renne was motionless below Xylon.

The others came up behind the Battle God, and they had the same reaction. "What?...Why?...How?..." they muttered.

Xylon felt their Mana behind him and he turned around, ignoring the screaming Rylan, "Well, well, well. Glad of you to join us. You kinda got here at a bad time."

"The hell I did...I did, because I'm about to see YOUR blood spilt over the floor!" Anna yelled, hot tears forming in her eyes.

"I'd love to see that happen, dear Anna. Kratos, ready to loose your wife again?" Xylon taunted.

Kratos fumed, feeling steam flying off him, "DON'T YOU EVER THREATEN MY FAMILY, YOU-"

"Now, now, let's not get all moody. I just want to test your wife's strength." Xylon frowned, forming a barrier between himself and Anna. Anna froze, but drew her sword. She heard her husband whisper harshly, "Be careful."

She nodded, and charged towards Xylon, slicing at him. He easily blocked it, sending her flying at the wall. She backflipped, landing gracefully on her feet.

"You're gonna need more than stupid areobatics to save your skin." Xylon hissed, summoning his wings, then flying to Anna. "The prophecy WILL come true."

"Prophecy? What prophecy?" Anna inquired, ducking from Xylon's slash.

"It matters not to you, for seeing that you'll soon be dead. The only thing I have to tell you is that it'll come true if you die." Xylon sneered.

Yuka and Kratos were now banging against the barrier with their weapons along with Lloyd and Genis. "Stop this, Xylon!" cried Yuka, "I know you wouldn't want to do this! Stop!"

"What do you mean that I wouldn't want to? I'm doing it now." Xylon retorted, jumping at Anna again, who managed to block.

"I-"

"Just shut up. I'm tired of listening to you. So...leave me alone. I have someone to kill at the moment."

The two continued to clash until Xylon removed a black glove on his hand and he ran to Anna, and she didn't move in time. His hand was now around her neck. Xylon slammed her against the wall, and tightened his grip silently. Anna was gasping for breath and she dropped her sword. Xylon began sliding her up the wall, tightening his grip even more. Anna's vision was beginning to cloud and fog from her lack of oxygen.

_No, I can't...if I die this time, I won't be able to...be revived...ag...ain... _Anna told herself. She wrapped her hands around Xylon's hand, trying to force it off, but he refused to even blink. She then pulled herself together, and kicked Xylon where the sun don't shine.

Xylon dropped her, reeling in pain as Anna began to fill her lungs with the very much needed air. As Xylon was recollecting himself, the barrier faded away, and Kratos instantly drew his sword, ran to Xylon, and pointed his longsword at Xylon's throat.

Yuka and the others killed the men holding Rylan and Yuan, some ran to Athena, who was still sick, and Scarlett, who was near dead. Xylon chuckled and slowly rose, looking up at the pissed angel, murder written on his face.

"Well, Kratos...I didn't think this was how it would end for me. Go ahead. Kill me. I don't deserve to live anyway. Oh - but before you do...can I tell you something?" Xylon inquired.

"Your death wish?" Kratos glared.

"Kinda. The real hiding place of Theron is in the core of Symphonia. The Temple of Darkness is just where he resides. And also...there's a girl held captive in here named Nari. I want you to save her. She's kinda attitudy (not real word - redneck word), but you'll warm up to her. She's been in here since Theron first planned to rule the worlds. Okay?"

Kratos hesitated, but nodded.

"Go ahead, then." Xylon bowed his head slightly, and closed his eyes.

Yuka saw and heard everything that the two had said, and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. She turned her head away, closed her eyes, and heard nothing...but a thud. She looked back and Xylon layed motionless on the ground. Yuka bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing.

Kratos sheathed his sword, and ran to pick up Renne, who barely even had a pulse.

"We have to get out of here!" Lloyd snapped, picking up Athena.

They all nodded, and ran out: Raine with Renne, Lloyd with Athena, and Yuan with Scarlett. Kratos and Anna remained behind to search for this Nari girl to respect Xylon's last wish.

"Kratos..." moaned a voice.

Kratos looked at Anna, who looked just as confused. They both looked back at Xylon's body, but beside him lay a teenage boy with blonde hair and sea blue eyes.

"Mithos?"

----

Meanwhile, the others burst into a House of Salvation, which had luckily, not been taken over yet. They ran upstairs, and put the girls on the bed, Raine getting to work. She healed up their wounds, but the sickness in Athena was harder.

"C'mon...you can make it." Yuan whispered, grasping his family's hands.

"Yuan...Athena's sic...kness...can on...ly...be cure...d...by...Boltzman's...techn...ique." murmured Scarlett.

"Boltzman's technique?" Yuan repeated.

"His...heir...is the only one...who can...now...preform it..."

"His heir? Who is that?"

"Nari...Tolzman..."

**Me: I WAS gonna wait another chapter before revealing that, but...oh, well.**

**Yuka: What's done is done.**

**Me: Wait...isn't that-**

**Yuka: Yeah.**

**Me: Uh-oh.**

**-Please don't ask- -.-'**

**Yuan: Read and review.**

**Me: You know, Lloyd, my new character on this game looks like you.**

**Lloyd: They can't be as hot as me.**

**Anna: He couldn't be as stupid as you, right?**

**Lloyd: Yeah-MMMMOOOOMMM!**

**Anna: (Devious grin) I congratulate myself.**

**Kratos: ...**


	30. Heirs

**Me: I'm on a roll now.**

**Naomi (Inuyasha character made by my best friend): You're also ignoring your other stories.**

**Me: I'm busy, what can I say?**

**Lloyd: Whoa. Who're you?**

**Naomi: Inuyasha character. Nice ta meet ya.**

**Lloyd: ...Yeah, I guess.**

**Naomi: YOU GUESS?!**

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 30: Heir...

"Nari Tolzman?" Yuan muttered after leaving the room at Raine's demand. "Isn't that that girl that Xylon talked about? But...why would he care about her? Well, I'm sure Kratos and Anna will take her away from the base. I can't believe I had to bring all the Renegades, too." Yuan sweatdropped after looking out the window.

All the others were down on the first floor in the house, or outside, talking quietly amongst themselves. Yuan informed Lloyd, "I'm going out. Let me know the SECOND they wake up."

"Right." Lloyd nodded, "But where are you going?"

"Back to the base. I'm gonna make sure Kratos and Anna can find Nari. I know where she was held - in a hidden room. So, I'm gonna go check up on them."

"Okay. Be careful."

"Don't we all need to be?" Yuan retorted, walking out the door.

He told a random Renegade what he was doing, and summoned his wings, flying off. _Nari...Nari...Nari...where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familar to me...I wonder where I may've heard it before?_

Yuan flew silently, trying to figure out where he'd heard the name Nari before. When he did think of somehting, he dispatched the idea of it immediaetly. He got to the base ten minutes later, and landed, folding his wings back in. "Kratos! Anna! Are you here?" he called down the halls, listening to his echo from the emptyness. He heard no reply, and walked through the blasted wall.

He walked right past the bloodied cell room, and he didn't even notice that Xylon's body wasn't there anymore. Up ahead, he then heard low laughs and groans. _What in the world?... _Yuan raised a very questioning eyebrow. He walked through the door where he'd heard the voices and what he saw was startling.

The boy from earlier was sitting up in a chair and noticed Yuan standing, mouth gaping widely, in the doorway. Yuan's eyes were wide as he choked out, "...M...Mi...Mithos?"

"Yep. Been a while, hasn't it? You look good, Yuan." Mithos grinned, Kratos and Anna behind him.

"But-how?..."

"I was trapped inside Xylon and I didn't separate from him when we returned to Symphonia. Instead, he tried to awaken Yggdrasill again."

"How, though?"

"I...can't tell you right this minute."

Kratos questioned, "What are you doing here, though, Yuan? How's Scarlett, Athena, and Renne?"

"Raine's still working on them. And I know where Nari is. I came to make sure you could find her."

"Well, then...where is she?"

"In a hidden room, locked in. C'mon, follow me."

Anna smirked, "Better hurry, Yuie, before I bring my spray out."

Yuan froze before speeding away, showing them where Nari was probably kept hidden. They walked through the hallway, but with an extra companion. They made their way to Yuan's control lab, and he looked at random cameras. There was only one that was staticy. That was where Nari was. "Let's go." Yuan urged, "She's down right where I thought she was - but Xylon or Kuchinawa blocked off the air. She's only got three minutes before she runs out."

Without any argument, the four ran to the area where they heard banging on a door, and a weak but loud plea of: "Please...someone...let me out!" and that was followed by coughing.

Yuan yelled warningly, "Nari! Is that you?"

"Yea-(Cough! Cough!)"

"Move back! I'm gonna blast the door open!"

Nari didn't reply, but Yuan would have to take a chance. He, Kratos, and Mithos, together, cast _Judgment, _blasting the door open. Nari fell out, filling her lungs with air, coughing at the same time. They ran over to her, Kratos casting _Healing Stream, _helping her along with getting more air. As he casted, Mithos frowned after seeing burn marks and large cuts on her body seal up. He wondered how she got those. He looked at her clothes: a halter top shirt with the color of violet with a pair of jeans that had writing on it with the color of blue and pine green writing.

"Nari, are you okay?" Anna asked.

Nari inhaled a few more breaths before looking up, "How do you know my name?"

"Xylon. He requested we save you from Theron. We also have someone who needs your help." Anna quickly replied.

Nari looked at all of their faces, her ruby eyes scanning them carefully. "What's wrong with them and how am I supposed to help?" she inquired.

"We know you're the heir of the great healer, Boltzman. One of our companions is horribly sick, and needs special curing. You saw that woman that Xylon and Kuchinawa beat, correct?" Yuan said in a mouthful. Nari nodded and he continued, "I'm her husband, and the child that's sick is my daughter."

Nari didn't listen to anymore. Another person needed help from the lost arts of her great-grandfather. "All right, I'll trust you. -For now. Let's go. Where to?"

"Yeah, where to?" Mithos agreed.

"To the House of Salvation nearby Thoda Island. C'mon." Kratos answered.

"Wait, hold on..." Nari ran back into the dark room and acme out, whielding her whip with a metal handle, and strange healing designs flying downward on it's neck. "Can't go without my weapon. Ready now."

They nodded and swiftly ran/flew out the wall that had been blasted.

----

_House of Salvation..._

Scarlett and Renne had already woken up, and only Scarlett was allowed out of bed. She suffered only bruises and a sprained wrist, while Renne had internal bleeding and Athena suffered no phsyical abuse, but was being taken over by sickness. Scarlett was grasping her children's hands, praying they would get better.

"You can make it..." Scarlett kept repeating.

Scarlett's eyes were shut tight, and she opened them, asking Raine, "Is there any chance to stop the bleeding?"

"About an eighty-seven percent chance. It should completly stop, though...don't worry. She'll be okay. -Both of them. They're stronger than you think." Raine replied.

"Yeah, but...I can't help but worry."

"Of course. You're their mother."

"I hope they make it back soon or-"

Scarlett was stopped short by Celeste bursting in the room, reporting, "They're on their way, and that Nari girl - she has wings! She's an angel! Look out the window." and she ran back out, shutting the doors behind her.

The two sweatdropped, but opened the windows, just in time for Kratos, Anna, and Nari to literally land in the room, going through the window. Nari wings were a silvery-red color. She sighed and put her wings away, and drew her whip, startling Scarlett a little before Yuan assured her that she was going to heal the two children. Nari bent down to feel Athena's forehead which was burning up, but she was shivering. Nari snapped, "What's the matter with her?" and she gestured at Renne.

Raine answered immediaetly: "She has internal bleeding, otherwise, she'd be fine."

Nari frowned, muttering something about 'great grandfather' and 'crazy symptoms.' She held out her whip, standing in front of the two beds, and began cracking her whip on the floor in a diaginal position, muttering quiet words. When she finished, she bellowed, _"Heaven's Rescue!"_

A white light engulfed the two girls, making them levitate in the air, and sparkles flying inside the white area. The light faded twenty seconds later, and the girls landed on the beds. They opened their eyes, and looked at their surroundings. They finally saw the others standing at the door and the others at the window, then the mysterious girl with a whip in her hand. Athena exploded, "You're NARI CYNTHIA IRENE TOLZMAN!!! The descendant of the gretah healer: Boltzman!"

Nari smiled warmly, "Yeah, that's me. But how would you, a girl of eleven, know about me?"

"Wow. You knew I was eleven. Everyone else thought I was fourteen." Athena grinned, "Anyway, I know alot about the past."

Nari felt a twinge of suspision about this girl, "How? I'm not in history books and they never put in books that Boltzman had a descendant."

Athena frowned slightly, and looked away.

"I knew it." Nari snapped.

"What do you mean?" Scarlett inquired, walking to her daughters.

"She's of your ancestors, as well. I sense the flow of the Aurion blood in her veins. She's got the sight of the past. Her major ancestor is Hope Aurion - Scarlett Aurion's great great GREAT grandmother."

**Me: Please read and review.**

**Scarlett: That was short.**


	31. A Different Past, Time, and World

**Me: For those of you who read my sister's story: The Order of the Elements, Nari is my character that I created, so she actually belongs to me! In your face!**

**ET: Shut up, punk.**

**Me: Evil.**

**Scarlett: SylphWindDancer owns nothing.**

Chapter 31: A Different Past, Time, and World...

"WHAT?! How is that possible? She's already an Aurion?" Rylan exploded.

Athena frowned at his sudden reaction; she was hoping he would've taken it better. Nari began explaining how Athena was born with her powers because her parents named her 'Athena,' meaning the goddess of wisdom. So, just like Scarlett, Athena is able to see the past, which is how she knows about everyone and everything. -Well...ALMOST everything.

"..." everyone '...'ed, not even knowing where to begin. So, Yuan did, "Athena...why didn't you tell us?"

"Because...I was afraid you'd reject me if you knew I was an Aurion, too." Athena quietly murmured.

Scarlett had a confused expression on her face, kneeling in front of the half-elf, "No, we wouldn't have. We would've loved you just the same. But...who were your parents?"

"...Your distant relatives."

"But what were their names?"

"My father was James Silverwind, and my mother was Apryl Silverwind. Before she married Dad, though, her name was...Jones. Apryl Jones."

"Jones...Silverwind...they do sound familiar..." Kratos murmured.

"I think you knew them...once, Kratos." Athena smirked, "Or should I call you 'Grandpa' or 'Gramps?'"

Insert Aurion glare here.

"Just kiddin'..."

"But how long have you known?" Lloyd questioned, ignoring the two.

"Since I felt Theron's Mana and Celeste's around me."

Everyone then fell silent again.

Or, at least...until a mocking bird named Bob appeared, singing a song in a high pitch shrieking tone.

They all sweatdropped after looking at the bird. "What the hell is up with the dam mocking bird?" Lloyd frowned, plugging his ears, not able to take a high pitch sound next to him.

"Dam this thing! _Spiral Flare!" _Mithos snapped. (everything with Mithos happened downstairs.)

The fire hit the bird, burning all its feathers, making it naked. Everyone flinched, "THAT is NOT right." Celeste bit out.

Colette sobbed, "That poor bird..."

"Colette, sometimes you feelings make you dumb." Genis shook his head sadly.

"Sorry." she chirped.

Bob then fell to the ground, blocking his area, cursing Mithos out in bird language.

"Chirp, chirrrr, CHIRP!" and it flipped its middle...uh...wing 'feather' at him before hiding behind a bush.

"That was random..." Anna blinked.

"ANYway..." Scarlett groaned, turning the attention back on Athena, "Do you still want to be a part of this family?"

Athena sniffed, scratching at her neck, "Yes. I do."

Scarlett drew her into a hug, Renne, Rylan, and Yuan (standing above the other four) joined them. The others smiled at Athena's choice, but Lloyd, of course, had to ruin it: "Now...who wants to go kick some Theron butt?"

The others looked at him, giving him a stupid look.

"...What?"

"Nothing. Lloyd is correct, though. We need to hunt down Theron." Presea agreed.

"Yeah." Mithos nodded.

They all broke apart, and walked outside the house, and Raine questioned, "Shouldn't we be sure Regal's all right with the survivors? I mean, we don't even know where they are right now."

"I concur. The only safe place right now is Derris-Kharlan." Kratos nodded.

"And the human world." pointed out Yuka.

"Yeah, that too." Anna grinned.

"But HOW EXACTLY am I supposed to move over fifty people into a whole different diminsion slash world?!" Lloyd whined, "I need practice!"

Everyone pulled out their wings and Rheairds, and began flying. Mithos admitted, "Even I would need practice for that, Kratos."

"I know. Let me think..." Kratos snapped, thinking hard about what to do.

_One hour later..._

"Okay, surely you've thought of one NOW." Nari bugged.

"Tell me AGAIN WHY you're tagging along." Kratos growled.

"One: to teach Raine some of the arts of my great grandpa, two: I like to annoy you, and three: admit it. You need some help fighting Theron. Besides, I know every twist and turn of his lair - I know it like the back of my hand!" Nari pumped her hand into a fist.

Kratos just muttered under his breath.

"So, how old are you, really?" asked Renne.

"Two thousand, five hundred twelve." Nari replied proudly. "And Yuan, don't even say it."

"Say what?" Yuan frowned.

"'I'm already _four thousand, one hundred and eighteen years old!'"_

"What makes you think that?"

"Just cuz."

"Aggg..."

"There they are!" perked Athena, pointed westward.

Kratos and Yuan cursed in unison at Nari: "You get to keep your head today."

"WHAT-ever!" Nari stuck her tongue out.

Scarlett, Anna, Celeste, Yuka, and Lloyd all had to restrain Kratos and Yuan from attacking the red head.

Regal waved at them to get their attention, and Rylan waved back to let him know they saw him. They all landed, Nari introducing herself, and Lloyd told Regal he was gonna ATTEMPT to transport them all to Derris-Kharlan or Yuka's old world. Regal approved, and was glad they managed to rescue the Aurions from a deadly fate. They also told Regal about the whole Athena Aurion thing, and he was just as shocked.

When he was recovered, Lloyd was taking pointers from Mithos about the Eternal Sword, and how Origin could help with the transporting. But, of course, Lloyd made...fourteen mistakes already.

"I don't think I'm ready for this..." Lloyd cursed.

"It'll take a while." Mithos nodded.

"But these people don't have a while. For all we know, we have minutes - or seconds! C'mon, what else ya got?"

"Okay...try transporting this branch from here to over there using your mind, the Eternal Sword, and Origin all at once."

"All right..." Lloyd inhaled and exhaled deeply, then held out the sword, hearing Origin's voice, _"Are you ready, pact-holder?"_

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Lloyd answered.

_"Very well."_

Lloyd focused his power and thoughts into transporting the branch, and finally, a purple light emitted from the sword, the branch disappearing, and transporting right where Mithos pointed.

"Not bad." Mithos smirked, impressed.

"All right...I think I'm ready."

"Are you sure? Don't rush it. If you do anything wrong, it may kill us all."

"No pressure needed, thanks."

"Just pointing out..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know."

The two walked back to the group, Lloyd announcing he was ready - for sure.

"Then let's do it." Presea nodded.

"Yep." Lloyd sighed, cracking his neck.

"Be careful, Lloyd." Colette said, worry in her voice, but Lloyd knew she also had faith in him. -Or so he hoped.

"Yeah, I will." he assured, having everyone get into a circle, with a giant line of a circle embedded around them. "Here we go!" Lloyd warned.

"We're ready." a few spoke.

Lloyd exhaled. _You can do this...you CAN do this...you WILL do this...just focus... _he chanted in his mind.

"Origin, I will be transported with them, right?" Lloyd inquired.

_"Yes. But are you sure you're ready?"_

"Yes. I am."

_"All right. Here we go. Ready? ...Go."_

Lloyd focused his power again on where he wanted to transport to: the Derris-Kharlan.

The light emitted.

Everyone glowed.

...Everyone vanished.

----

"LLOYD! WAKE _UP!" _someone screamed.

"Augh...h-huh?..." Lloyd stirred, opening his eyes, and saw everyone gathered around him with strange expressions.

"Did I mess up? Am I in Heaven?" Lloyd groaned.

"No, but you transported us to the human world." Yuka frowned, "I thought we agreed on Derris-Kharlan."

"Huh? I...did? But is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, they are. We're in my backyard."

"Okay..." Lloyd groaned, getting up.

"There's only one person missing, though..." Anna pointed out.

"WHO?!" Lloyd demanded.

"Nari."

"Where could she've-"

"YEEEEE-HAAAWWWW!" whooped a familiar voice.

They all sweatdropped, and saw Nari on top of a bucking mustang, "I didn't know you still had horses here!" Nari winked.

"Uh...yeah." Yuka blinked.

"Well..." Presea asked, worried, "NOW what do we do? Sheena can't sense Origin's Mana anymore."

"WHAT?!" Lloyd sagged his shoulders.

Zelos frowned, "We're stuck here...for who knows how long."

**Me: Hey, I apologize if Bob sounds a lot like Freakyanimegal456's 'Fred the Cricket', but I felt like doing something similar, so, I'm sorry, Freaky!**

**Yuka: Yeah, right. You probably stole the idea from her.**

**Me: Not really. See, at school, one of my friends started a little bird talking thing and called it 'Bob,' so I chose that.**

**Yuan: RIIGGGHHHHTTT.**

**Me: For those of you who hadn't guessed, this is the end of this story. I am making the sequal of the sequal, okay? I think I'm gonna call it...what was it?...(looks through papers, screaming bloody murder because I couldn't find it)**

**ET: Looking for this? (Waves paper)**

**Me: Oh, you did NOT!**

**Et: I SO DID!**

**Me: GIMME THAT!!! (Attacks)**

_**A while later...**_

**Me: (scraggy looking, gasping for breath) Always...threaten...to steal...Fudge...**

**Readers: Who's Fudge?**

**Me: I'm sorry, but I can't say. Let's just say 'doll'.**

**ET: BRAT! LEAVE FUDGE ALONE!**

**Me: (Ignoring) Anyway, I was gonna call it _Troubled Time. _Cheesy title, right? But it's obviously gonna be how they try and figure out how to get out of that world. But, it's the winter season, so...I think you can guess what's gonna happen.**

**Colette: SNOWWWW!**

**Me: Very good, Colette.**

**Kratos: ...**

**Lloyd: ...**

**Anna: Is she always like this?**

**Scarlett: Yes.**

**Nari: ...Are you all always like this?**

**(Aurion glares)**

**Nari: Hey, nice glares. Try it more like this. (Glares worse)**

**Colette: AHHHHHHHHH!!!!**

**Genis: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!**

**Yuan: (Twitch, twitch) The Aurion glare...has lost to...the...Tolzman...glare...**

**Everyone: READ AND REVIEW! CHECK OUT THE NEW STORY!!!**


End file.
